Baby's Breath (Indonesian)
by Amusuk
Summary: "Baby's Breath", bunga klasik yang biasa dipakai sebagai pengisi korsase, buket, dan rangkaian bunga lainnya. Melambangkan kesucian, ketulusan, dan kebahagiaan; alasan utama mengapa florist menggunakannya bersama dengan mawar, simbol teramat kuat cinta sejati. Baekyeol/Chanbaek. EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Baby's Breath

**Cast(s) :** Baekhyun, Chanyeol, with EXO as cameos.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything.

Story belong to **jindeul **.

a/n: ini fanfic yang lagi di featured di AFF mulai tanggal 16-23 Februari 2013, cerita aslinya bisa dibuka di asianfanfics lalu tambahkan (story/view/378771/baby-s-breath-angst-romance-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek) di belakang alamat. Selamat membaca~!

.

* * *

.

"_Baby's Breath", bunga klasik yang biasa dipakai sebagai pengisi korsase, buket, dan rangkaian bunga lainnya. Melambangkan kesucian, ketulusan, dan kebahagiaan; alasan utama mengapa florist menggunakannya bersama dengan mawar, simbol teramat kuat cinta sejati. _

_._

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Saudara tiriku Park Chanyeol.

Aku adalah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah kami dan peringkatku juga tinggi, kurang lebih.

Saudara tiriku mempunyai IQ 65 "di bawah rata-rata". Dia menjalani _home-schooling_ selama sebagian besar hidupnya. Ya, dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Lumpuh secara intelektual. Cacat secara jasmani. Terserah kau menyebutnya apa. Dia tidak berbuat banyak selama hidupnya selain menyirami tanaman di toko bunga milik keluarga kami dan berusaha memecahkan soal matematika dasar kelas dua. Dia masih menghitung dengan jari.

Hidup jadi berubah, sedikitnya, semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah kami.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku ingin saudara tiri bodohku ini _menghilang_.

.

* * *

_***Chapter 1;**_

.

"Sial, aku terlambat!"

Sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh di pagi hari. Bis sudah lewat di daerah sekitar rumahnya sepuluh menit yang lalu dan bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi dalam dua puluh menit, yang tidak memberi Baekhyun cukup waktu untuk bersiap dan berlari secepat kilat ke sekolah. Dia, tak dapat dipungkiri dan diharapkan, benar-benar _lamban_; dan dia tidak punya seorang pun untuk disalahkan selain dirinya sendiri.

Dia buru-buru menendang selimutnya dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya ke samping tempat tidurnya, serangkaian kata-kata kotor meninggalkan bibirnya layaknya serentetan peluru. Sebuah "sial!" yang cukup keras keluar saat ujung kakinya terjepit di bawah bobot berat yang berbaring di lantai, dan, kehilangan keseimbangannya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah kikuk untuk menyeimbangkan diri di atas dua kaki lagi. Kemudian, dia ingat. Chanyeol, saudara tirinya, sedang tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya, bukan di kamar lain seperti yang ia suruh.

Itu merepotkan. Baekhyun selalu "lupa" bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan menyusup ke kamarnya larut malam lantaran mimpi buruk, dan tersandung karenanya. Jujur, Baekhyun punya lebih banyak luka di lututnya akibat terjatuh di kamarnya sendiri daripada bermain bola.

Sekalipun begitu, seberapa besar dia menginginkan raksasa tolol itu untuk menjauh dari kamarnya, ibunya tidak pernah berpihak padanya untuk berkata _kasar_ pada Chanyeol. Dia selalu berada di pihak Chanyeol sampai-sampai Baekhyun mempertanyakan orang tua siapa sebenarnya ibunya, selalu membelanya saat sudah jelas dia yang salah. Memang menyedihkan mengetahui Chanyeol _baru saja_ kehilangan ayahnya dan terpaksa pindah dengan orang seperti dirinya, namun Baekhyun memohon untuk sesuatu yang berbeda. Dalam situasi ini, _dia_ yang menjadi korban karena harus bertahan dengan orang dungu yang selalu mengekor.

Karena, memiliki saudara tiri (yang tidak berhubungan darah dengannya) yang mengalami kelumpuhan mental sama saja dengan membiarkan parasit terus tumbuh permanen di dahinya. Toh, Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Ibu! Chanyeol tidur di kamarku lagi!" teriaknya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ibunya pergi; beliau telah pergi bekerja sebagai pelayan di berbagai tempat untuk menyokong mereka bertiga. Ugh.

Hanya dengan satu tambahan anggota keluarga sudah mengubah banyak hal bagi Baekhyun. Awalnya dia tidak mengira memiliki saudara tiri akan sangat menyusahkan, sampai saat dia menemukan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kecerdasan setingkat anak SD dan membutuhkan pengawasan rutin, supaya dia tidak berakhir memasukkan garpu ke stop kontak atau, entah bagaimana, menenggelamkan diri. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kondisi ekonomi keluarganya labil sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk menyewa pembantu, ataupun bagi Baekhyun untuk menjaga orang dungu selagi ia ada sekolah dan latihan sepak bola untuk dihadiri. Ujian penerimaan diadakan pada pertengahan November, dan sekarang sudah bulan September.

Kalau dia sampai tidak belajar dan masuk universitas ternama, itu semua salah Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun ada di lantai bawah mencari-cari sesuatu di kulkas untuk dimakan, dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut seperti sarang burung. "Hei, Chanyeol, aku tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, jadi makan ini saja, ya?" Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah apel di meja selagi membuat _sandwich_ isi daging untuk dirinya.

Seperti Chanyeol punya kapasitas otak yang cukup saja untuk membantah apakah ia ingin apel atau _sandwich_.

Dia terlalu sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya hingga tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, namun saat saudara tirinya itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan _meninggalkan jejak air di sepanjang jalannya_, Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. "Kau mengompol lagi?!" dia mengerang, "Itu celana _training_ sepak bolaku!" Sekarang, ia melihat noda gelap air seni mengalir di kain abu-abu (dan mahal) miliknya itu. Mungkin menggemaskan bila anak kecil yang mengompol di celananya, tapi, seorang pria dewasa yang tidak bisa mengontrol kandung kemihnya sendiri? Menjijikkan!

Baekhyun dapat membayangkannya sekarang. Wali kelasnya akan memarahinya tentang bagaimana ia harus datang lebih awal, dan satu-satunya alasan yang ia punya yaitu sedang mengganti celana saudara tirinya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali seperti biasa, melihat ke bawah ke celana yang ternodai dan kembali ke Baekhyun dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, Baekhyun, aku tidak sengaja… aku tidak sengaja…" dia tergagap, sembari melepas celananya di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun memekik dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menurunkannya lagi dengan sedikit perasaan jijik. "Yesus, pakai celanamu!" dia meraung, melempari Chanyeol dengan sebuah apron _pink_ yang tergeletak di atas pegangan oven sementara dirinya, layaknya saudara tiri yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab, memungut celananya yang penuh tetesan dan melemparnya ke bak mandi. Selagi di dalam, dia menyambar kaca mata Chanyeol yang ada di samping sikat gigi dan berjinjit untuk menyampirkannya di atas hidung bocah itu. Di samping bodoh, Chanyeol memiliki penglihatan yang buruk juga, dan beberapa penyakit syaraf yang menyebabkan kedutan di kedua mata. Chanyeol benar-benar susah.

Lebih lambat dari biasanya, Baekhyun memberinya _boxer_ baru dan memasangkan Chanyeol seuntai tali kalung di leher bagaikan hal tersebut hanyalah salah satu rutinitas paginya. Di ujung tali itu tergantung sebuah ponsel tua, yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk menelepon dan mengirim pesan. Nomor-nomor yang Chanyeol punya di ponsel hanyalah nomornya dan nomor ibunya. Mereka telah menarik hak Chanyeol untuk memanggil polisi setelah pada suatu hari dia menelepon polisi untuk menanyakan di mana Baekhyun berada.

"Berapa nomorku?" Akan sangat baik bila bertanya, kalau-kalau Chanyeol terlalu dungu untuk bisa mengerti cara kerja _speed dial_.

"030-8729-3004," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum cerah. Sebenarnya itu adalah satu-satunya yang dia ingat, karena dia tidak tahu alamat rumahnya, atau apapun yang melebihi tiga digit angka.

"Bagus, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, langsung telepon. Tapi jangan di saat pelajaran." Dia berkata sembari memakai _sneakers_ miliknya, memikul sebuah tas ransel lagi yang berisikan semua peralatan olahraganya. Lima menit setelah bel jam pertama dan dia bahkan masih belum berjalan. Chanyeol telah menjadi tanggung jawab baginya, tapi itu tidak berarti dia akan memberi tahu gurun-gurunya bahwa ia mempunyai seorang saudara tiri yang terbelakang untuk diurus. Itu memalukan.

"Dah, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sekilas, dengan tampang bodohnya melambai disertai senyum terlalu bahagia di wajahnya. Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum palsu dan menutup pintu untuk bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Tidak banyak jalan raya atau tempat-tempat ramai di kota kecil seperti Jeonju, karena wilayah tersebut terkenal akan pemandangan daerah pedalaman dan desa-desanya. Hampir tidak ada apartemen juga, hanya deretan rumah-rumah yang setidaknya berusia satu milyar tahun. Rumah sejuk yang Baekhyun tempati dulunya merupakan rumah kakek-neneknya, diwariskan pada generasi bawahnya ketika keluarganya tidak mampu lagi membiayai apartemen mewahnya di Seoul. Baekhyun telah ditransfer ke sekolah-sekolah setidaknya empat kali sekarang, namun sebenarnya dia menyukai sekolahnya saat ini. Seragamnya bagus dan mereka memiliki klub sepak bola yang bagus pula.

Itulah mengapa Baekhyun mencoba dan akhirnya terpilih menjadi kapten tim sekolah. Jadi, ya, dia merupakan salah satu dari murid-murid "populer" yang menikmati statusnya sedikit berlebihan. Dia salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang semua orang kira kaya dan memiliki orang tua yang terpandang hanya karena ia berasal dari Seoul.

Tiba di sekolah tiga puluh menit dari jam pertama, Baekhyun hanya bisa bermuka tebal saat ia masuk lewat belakang kelas. Sebagian besar mata tertuju padanya, dan sang guru, terkejut, melabelinya lamban begitu ia duduk dekat jendela di belakang temannya. Mereka berdua saling bersalaman, dan tampak jelas kalau beberapa perempuan tengah menggosip, jatuh pingsan malah, saat Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, sedikit terlambat.

"Maaf, pak," dia mengangkat tangannya seolah meminta maaf, "saya terlambat bangun."

Itu adalah alasan yang selalu dikemukakan Baekhyun karena itulah yang paling masuk akal. Tidak mungkin dia ingin menjelaskan bagaimana saudara tirinya berusaha membuatkannya roti panggang dan berakhir membakar separuh dapur, atau bagaimana ia harus memakaikannya baju karena orang yang dimaksud itu mengompol. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan semua itu dengan senyum satu-juta-watt-nya, Baekhyun benar-benar lega ketika sang guru berbalik dan lanjut menulis persoalan matematika di papan tulis.

* * *

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Jongdae tersenyum, melingkarkan tangan di bahu temannya dari belakang, "Aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu nanti? Aku butuh bantuan dengan PR Matematikaku, dan aku yakin kau paham dengan pelajaran ini."

"Uh… Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan malam hari."

"Benarkah? Payah. Jadi, kapan aku bisa mampir?"

"Tunggu," Baekhyun mengangkat jarinya saat mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Tidak heran, ada tiga puluh dua panggilan tak terjawab. Dia menduga setidaknya dua puluh delapan dari Chanyeol, lainnya dari ibunya yang _menanyakan_ Chanyeol. Kemudian, tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan, matanya melebar. "Apa aku… belum mengunci pintu depan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jongdae menggaruk belakang lehernya, "kenapa kau menanyakan itu _padaku_?"

Saat terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah, Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat kalau ia sudah mengunci pintu dari luar. Latihan sepak bola setengah jam lagi, tidak memberinya cukup waktu untuk mengecek kalau-kalau Chanyeol berkeliaran di luar. Segera dia memencet nomor Chanyeol (yang ada di _speed dial_) dan berharap mendengar berita baik di hari buruknya ini. '_Kumohon semoga ada di rumah… ada di rumah…_'

.

* * *

.

a/n: bahkan aku sampe terharu baca ff ini. All the love goes to **jindeul**. He made such a beautifully written ff. Kalau penasaran dengan cerita dari fanboy satu ini, silakan cek cerita aslinya :D

Salam hangat,

Amu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belong to jindeul. **

.

* * *

_***Chapter 2;**_

.

Jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu di dada saat ia menunggu suara dari ujung sana menjawab. Bahkan setelah satu menit berlalu, tidak ada tanggapan, yang mana sungguh aneh karena Chanyeol selalu mengangkat teleponnya setelah dering pertama, apalagi jika panggilan itu darinya. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tidak mendengar bunyi dering ponsel di dekat lehernya, kecuali kalau keterbelakangan mentalnya jauh lebih buruk dari yang Baekhyun kira. Tetapi, sekali lagi, itu hanya Baekhyun yang berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol ada di rumah dan sedang tidur siang, mungkin.

Bukannya dia bersungguh-sungguh memperhatikan _Chanyeol_, tapi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan hidupnya kalau sampai saudara tirinya berkeliaran dan terjadi sesuatu. Ibunya akan memenggal kepalanya kalau sampai itu terjadi; lagipula, separuh hidupnya berpusat pada Chanyeol meski Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa. Selalu saja Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu. _Belikan Chanyeol sepatu baru! Ayo ajak Chanyeol makan malam di luar!_ Sebagai anak tunggal yang tiba-tiba harus menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain yang mengambil alih seluruh perhatian ibunya, Baekhyun bergolak penuh rasa iri.

"Hei, pelatih, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini, ada masalah." Akhirnya dia berkata setelah beberapa saat berkontemplasi. Dia tahu pertandingan musiman sudah dekat dan Baekhyun tidak dapat melewatkan satu latihan pun, namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

Dia menaiki bis ke rumah dan berlari kencang dari tempat pemberhentian bis, ke rumahnya, kemudian menerobos masuk pintu depan begitu saja, benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Pintu depannya, seperti yang dia ingat, tidak terkunci. Terlalu panik bahkan untuk sekedar melepas sepatunya dulu, Baekhyun melemparkan tas ranselnya ke samping rak sepatu dan masuk, memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol.

Hatinya terbenam dalam kelegaan ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah masih seperti saat ia meninggalkannya, sehat walafiat. Ketegangan di bahunya mengendur seketika dan Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan tenaga untuk tetap berdiri.

"Baekhyun, ponselnya!" Chanyeol berseru, sambil beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan _notebook_ serta pensilnya untuk menunjukkan saudara tirinya itu layar ponsel yang hitam. Baterainya habis. Menilik cara Chanyeol menekan tombol 'Home' berulang kali untuk menghidupkannya, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ponsel itu menyala karena listrik. Bagi Chanyeol, seluruh dunia ini sederhana. Ponsel hanyalah sebuah alat aneh bin ajaib yang menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Tentu saja, ponselnya mati, bodoh. Kau meneleponku setidaknya ratusan kali," dia bersungut-sungut, sambil menarik kalung dari leher Chanyeol (dia harus berjinjit karena si bodoh itu sangat tinggi), "aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menelepon kalau sedang darurat saja."

Chanyeol duduk di lantai kayu kembali tanpa banyak kata, meraih _notebook_ yang halaman-halamannya penuh dengan huruf-huruf dan kalimat yang berantakan. Persis anak kecil yang belajar membaca dan menulis, Chanyeol mempelajari hal yang sama, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menulis namanya sendiri kalau tidak ada orang yang mengucapkannya paling tidak sepuluh kali. Berbaring tengkurap sekarang, Chanyeol menggenggam pensilnya kuat-kuat dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Park. Chan. Yeol." Dia mengulang dengan helaan nafas sembari melepas _blazer_ seragamnya, "Kalau kau menulis '_yeo-eut_' terbalik lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, Park. Chan. Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, pandangannya lurus dan fokus pada kotak-kotak yang terdapat di halaman. Dengan hati-hati, dia menuliskan suku pertama namanya, lalu kedua, dan saat tiba di '_yeol_', dia berhenti sejenak dan menjulurkan lidah dalam konsentrasi. Tangannya mulai berkeringat karena berpikir terlalu keras; kalau ia sampai berpikir lebih keras lagi, asap pasti akan keluar dari telinganya. Akhirnya, dia menunjukkan halaman tersebut pada Baekhyun, yang mengambilnya dan melipat salah satu sisi buku ke belakang.

"Kau menulis '_yeo-eut_' terbalik lagi!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melemparkan _notebook_ itu ke dada Chanyeol, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menulis namamu sendiri, kau itu seberapa bodoh? Harusnya Park Chan_yeol_, bodoh, bukan Park Chan_yal_!"

Dia berbalik sebelum sempat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Chanyeol, yang tidak mampu mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang mulai berkumpul di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakinya, tetapi dia begitu frustasi setelah kejadian hari ini sampai-sampai ia tidak menginginkan apa pun selain tidur dan berharap Chanyeol akan menghilang keesokan paginya. Dengan adanya dia di sini, dia tidak dapat mengundang teman-temannya yang sering ia ajak bermain sepulang sekolah ke rumah karena harus mengawasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju, "Ayo jalan-jalan."

Pergi berjalan-jalan bisa berarti dua hal: membeli es krim, atau pergi ke toko bunga keluarga. Toko itu milik neneknya, namun ketika beliau meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, keluarga Baekhyun mewarisi tempat tersebut. Awalnya, mereka berniat menjual atau merenovasi toko itu, namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjaganya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol menyukai toko itu. Dia menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk merawat bunga karena hampir tidak ada hal membahayakan untuk dilakukan di sana, kecuali kalau Chanyeol cukup ceroboh untuk menjatuhkan pot di sana-sini. Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun akan membuka toko dan mengurus bisnis mereka di bagian depan sementara Chanyeol tinggal di belakang, menyiram atau memangkasi tanaman.

Dia juga membuat karangan-karangan bunga yang bagus, yang mana cukup mengejutkan karena Baekhyun tidak menduga Chanyeol dapat melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan otak. Kalau saja Chanyeol dapat menulis namanya sebagaimana dia menata bunga-bunga, dia tidak akan mengeluh lagi.

Keduanya tidak berjalan berdampingan di acara jalan-jalan siang mereka karena Baekhyun tidak ingin dikira sebagai kenalan Chanyeol, apalagi berteman dengannya. Namun, kapan pun Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah, Chanyeol akan menyusul di belakangnya sambil menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke mana saja, kagum akan pemandangan dan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

Begitu garasinya terbuka dan semua perlengkapan siap untuk hari ini, dia melihat Chanyeol mengenakan celemek kerja dan ia ingin tahu bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat begitu berbeda di dua tempat. Dengan celemek kerja terpasang, rambut diikat longgar ke belakang membentuk ekor kuda, dan kacamata berbingkai tebal di batang hidungnya, Chanyeol terlihat seperti pemuda yang keluar dari komik-komik _shoujo_; seperti seorang pemuda yang selalu bekerja di toko bunga. Kemiripannya malah terlihat semakin nyata ketika Chanyeol mencondongkan badan di atas barisan-barisan pot bunga dengan alat penyemprot di tangan.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bunga dan hanya menunggui mesin kasir. Itulah mengapa dia menyimpan setumpuk komik Naruto di sebelahnya, berjaga-jaga kalau ia bosan, yang sayangnya sangat sering terjadi.

Bisnis selalu agak sepi di hari-hari biasa, sementara di akhir minggu dan hari libur sangat ramai. Orang-orang meninggal dan merayakan sesuatu tiap harinya, sehingga selalu ada pesanan karangan bunga untuk pemakaman, kelahiran bayi, dan terkadang untuk lamaran yang dipesan seorang pria untuk seorang wanita yang beruntung. Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah mengetahui nama-nama bunga, jadi dia membiarkan Chanyeol yang bekerja merangkainya. Itu membuat si bodoh itu tetap sibuk.

Baekhyun akan membacakan pesanannya pada Chanyeol yang akan merangkainya menjadi sebuah buket tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk diantarkan oleh orang suruhan atau diambil sendiri oleh sang pembeli secara tunai. Kebanyakan pesanan berisi mawar, anyelir, atau berbagai macam bunga lili yang selalu menjadi favorit setiap waktu.

Dari semua jenis bunga, Chanyeol menyukai bunga _Baby's Breath_; bunga putih, mungil dan bergerombol, yang biasanya dirangkai bersama mawar untuk membuat sang mawar tampak menonjol secara estetis. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa pemuda tersebut sangat menyukainya, namun begitulah, dia selalu menambahkan _Baby's Breath_ jauh lebih banyak daripada _florist_ pada umumnya.

"Enam belas mawar, dengan pita warna emas. Buatlah yang bagus, Chanyeol, pelanggan ini akan melamar kekasihnya satu jam lagi."

Chanyeol menyiapkannya dalam tiga puluh menit, mawar-mawarnya dibentuk hati dengan _Baby's Breath_ yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Dia tampak puas dengan hasilnya saat ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, yang sedang menuliskan selembar catatan untuk menyertai buket tersebut dengan tulisan tangannya yang paling bagus.

Barulah kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dan Baekhyun menahan ponselnya di antara pipi dan bahunya, sementara Chanyeol kembali menyiram bunga di belakang.

"Di warnet? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang…" Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Hei, tahu tidak, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku akan ada di situ jam sepuluh, jangan memulai babak tanpa aku!" Dia menutup ponselnya, tiba-tiba sibuk dalam bayangannya bermain _Starcraft_ dengan teman-temannya di sebuah warnet hanya beberapa blok dari tokonya. Kalau Chanyeol tinggal di toko, dan dia kembali ke toko satu jam kemudian berarti, tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, sangat tidak mungkin pembeli datang pada jam lima sore untuk membeli bunga.

"Hei, Chanyeol, aku akan keluar sebentar membeli es krim untuk kita, tetaplah di sini, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menatap bingung ketika Baekhyun pergi terburu-buru.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to jindeul. **

note: terima kasih banyak buat **yaoi_fanboy** yg udah membantu menerjemahkan chapter ini (faktanya, seluruh chap ini). Kalo ga ada dia, bakalan tambah molor ini apdetannya, haha, maaf. Love for you dear dongsaeng~

.

* * *

_***Chapter 3****;**_

.

Sudah jam delapan malam; tiga jam setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Baekhyun dengan mudahnya telah melupakan saudara tirinya yang mengurus toko sendirian, terlalu terbenam dalam kesenangan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya untuk menyadari bahwa langit mulai gelap di luar ruangan warnet yang remang. Hanya ketika Jongdae dan Sehun mendapat panggilan dari orangtua mereka, Baekhyun baru menghentikan permainannya dan mengecek waktu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu saja." Jongdae menyeringai, "Masih gemetar setelah kukalahkan dua kali berturut-turut?"

Baekhyun mendengus, jelas berusaha bersikap tenang sementara panik mulai merambat naik ke ujung telinganya. Mengabaikan itu sebisanya, ia melangkah keluar dari warnet bersama teman-temannya dan melambai pada mereka, bersyukur bahwa mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dan bukan ke arah toko bunga miliknya. Begitu Jongdae dan Sehun menghilang dari pandangan dan pikirannya, Baekhyun berbalik dan melesat kencang seperti saat ia berlari ke gawang lawan. Kalau ia tidak berlari lebih cepat, maka ia mungkin akan kehilangan segalanya.

"Chanyeol!" ia memekik ketika tiba di toko bunga yang kosong dan gelap. Ia tidak ada di sana. Ia tidak ada di belakang menyirami bunga atau menyusun pot sesuai warnanya. Bahkan apron kerjanya pun telah menghilang, begitu juga dengan buket mawarnya.

Baekhyun mengunci toko secepat yang ia mampu dan mulai berlari ke jalanan. Dengan akal Chanyeol yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin ia pergi terlalu jauh dengan kedua kakinya, tidak mungkin juga ada kemungkinan bahwa ia diculik. Ia berlari ke setiap toko yang masih buka dan menanyai setiap penjaga toko kalau mereka melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dan bertampang dungu lewat, namun mereka semua menggeleng. Di perempatan, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya ia memberi laporan orang hilang ke kantor polisi jikalau sesuatu _memang_ terjadi pada Chanyeol dan ia hanya menyia-nyiakan waktunya mencari di tempat yang salah.

Bersandar pada telepon umum, ia baru saja akan menekan nomor darurat itu ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda tinggi nan dungu di seberang jalan. Baekhyun tetap diam, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda bodoh itu menyeberang jalan tanpa menunggu lampu hijau terlebih dulu. Ketika ia sampai di seberang jalan, ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah tidur di bangku taman, buket mawar tergenggam erat di dadanya. Seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya, menaruh selembar koran di atas sang pemuda, membuatnya tampak lebih bodoh, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja ditolak.

"Chanyeol," ia menggertak, "Park Chanyeol!"

Terkejut, sang pemuda tinggi terbangun dengan agak terhuyung, satu tangan mengucek mata. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih samar di pelupuk matanya, ia terlihat begitu girang melihat Baekhyun lagi. "B-Baekhyun!"

Akan tetapi, senyum itu menghilang ketika Baekhyun menamparnya pipinya keras. "Baekhyun..." ia bergumam pelan, bibir bawahnya gemetar saat ia mengangkat satu tangan ke pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tetap tinggal di toko!" teriak Baekhyun, urat nadi menonjol di lehernya seiring amarah menguasai rasa kasihan yang awalnya ia rasakan, "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Apa kau tidak mengerti saat aku bilang untuk tetap berada di tempat? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?!" _Dan semua akan jadi kesalahanku_.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan hati-hati menyerahkan buket mawar pada Baekhyun, yang hanya melempar buket itu ke tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti apapun yang aku katakan, kan? Yah, aku harap kau tidak pernah dilahirkan." Untuk sepersekian detik, hatinya terasa sesak di dada saat ia melihat air mata menggenang di mata Chanyeol. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak mungkin pemuda dungu itu mengerti kedengkian di balik kata-katanya, dan Chanyeol hanya menangis layaknya bayi karena ia tidak mau dimarahi. Baekhyun berbalik dan menekan tombol lampu penyeberangan lagi.

_Aku berharap kau tidak pernah dilahirkan._

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menatap halaman PR yang kosong seolah semua jawaban akan tertulis dengan sendirinya secara ajaib. Setelah kepindahan Chanyeol, belajar merupakan hal yang sulit dikerjakan. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena Chanyeol selalu menonton drama di ruang tengah dengan volume keras. Setiap kali Baekhyun mengatakan betapa mengganggunya hal itu, ibunya akan selalu memihak Chanyeol.

Malam ini, ibunya tidak di sini karena beliau masih ada pekerjaan ketiga yang harus ia kerjakan hingga tengah malam, yang mana berarti Baekhyun harus memasak makan malam dan memandikan Chanyeol sebelum tidur. Ia memutuskan memasak ramen (Chanyeol memakan mi-nya saja karena kuahnya terlalu pedas), namun ia tidak mengharapkan waktu mandi tiba, ew, ia harus memandikan seorang pria dewasa.

Membuka pintunya, ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Chanyeol bergelung dalam selimut Pororo yang kekecilan, semangkuk es krim tergeletak di antara kakinya yang bersila. Ia tengah menonton drama, Secret Garden, begitu serius sampai Baekhyun nyaris merasa bersalah ketika ia mematikan televisi.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku sekarang dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karenamu," ia bergumam, melempar _notebook_ dan pulpen yang ada di atas meja pada Chanyeol, "Kau kerjakan PR-mu, aku akan mengerjakan milikku."

Untungnya, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang suka membantah, jadi begitu Baekhyun memberinya hal lain untuk dikerjakan, ia akan fokus pada hal itu.

Selama belajar, ia mengira Chanyeol sudah terlelap karena di luar begitu sunyi, jadi ketika ia beristirahat sepuluh menit untuk minum, ia mendapati pemuda itu membungkuk di atas meja, menghitung angka dengan jari-jarinya. Dari yang ia dapat, Chanyeol memiliki keinginan untuk belajar yang lebih besar daripada Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak mempelajari operasi pertambahan dengan mudah, setidaknya ia mencoba setiap hari sampai bisa menyelesaikan satu soal dengan benar, dari seratus soal.

"Kau payah..." Baekhyun menghela nafas saat ia melewati Chanyeol, "Hei, Yeol, ayo mandi."

Memandikan Chanyeol merupakan petualangan terbaik dalam seharian ini baginya, sementara bagi Baekhyun merupakan pekerjaan sehari-hari untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, dan saat ia bilang seluruhnya, maka itu berarti _seluruhnya_; di belakang telinganya, di antara kakinya, dan di bawah ketiaknya. Ia memakai sarung tangan karet merah yang sering dipakai ibunya untuk mencuci piring saat mengeramasi helai rambut Chanyeol, menimbulkan suara decitan tiap kali tangannya tergelincir menuju area terlarang.

"Ah, Baekhyun, sabun!" dengking Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya yang pedih oleh busa. "Baekhyunn!"

"Diam!" bentak Baekhyun dengan logat kentalnya, menyiram wajah Chanyeol hingga megap-megap. "Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki saudara sepertiku untuk mengurusimu," gumam Baekhyun sembari memijat kulit kepala Chanyeol dengan shampo, menarik kursi ke belakang bak mandi untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas, melepaskan sarung tangannya agar ia bisa membersihkan rambutnya lebih baik dengan tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, leher Chanyeol yang tegang melemas dan Baekhyun mengira bahwa ia sudah tertidur lagi.

Saat ia tertidur...

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi," Baekhyun bergumam ragu, "Aku hanya marah karena aku harus terus mengkhawatirkanmu dibanding hal-hal lain yang perlu aku perhatikan. Aku pikir kau ada hanya untuk mengacaukan hidupku. Dan memang..." ia terdiam, mencondongkan diri untuk melihat pelupuk mata Chanyeol yang tertutup dan bibirnya yang berkedut. Ia memutar bola mata. "Tapi kau bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang kau perbuat itu salah..."

Jemarinya menyusuri bekas luka tepat di atas telinga Chanyeol, sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lewatkan karena ia selalu memakai sarung tangan sebelumnya. Bekas luka itu panjang dan tebal, melintang dari belakang kepalanya hingga ke telinganya. Menyentuhnya membuatnya merinding.

"Dasar bodoh."

* * *

Setelah memandikan dan memakaikan Chanyeol pakaian, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol yang setengah sadar dengan lengan melingkar di bahu sang pemuda, menidurkannya di sofa ruang tengah dengan sebuah selimut menutupi. Dia amat lelah hingga tidak berminat lagi belajar, jadi ia menutup bukunya dan mematikan lampu meja. Baru saja ia hendak tidur, ia melihat secarik kertas tersembul di bawah pintunya, sesuatu yang ia lewatkan ketika membuka pintu sebelumnya.

Lipatan kertas itu jelek dan sepertinya dirobek dari buku matematika Chanyeol.

Melesak ke tempat tidurnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal dan membuka lipatan kertas tebal itu dan menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang buruk namun menyentuh:

_Byun Back Hin_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Maafkan aku..._

.

* * *

.

a/n: maaf apdetnya lama. Tripel update utk para pembaca sekalian~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to jindeul.**

a/n: terima kasih banyak buat **exoticbabyly** yg sudah membantu pengerjaan chap ini. Nggak akan bisa ngapdet cepet tanpa bantuannya.

.

* * *

_***Chapter 4;**_

.

"Byun Baekhyun, lekas bangun, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Baekhyun menarik seprainya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan mengerang, menggulung rapat dirinya seperti _burrito_ panggang agar ibunya tidak dapat menarik selimutnya. Dengan wajah mengantuk, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan melirik ke arah jam digital di atas meja, cahaya hijau berkedip-kedip menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. "Ibuuuuu," rengeknya, "masih ada satu jam untuk tidur!"

Sifat keras kepala sudah mengalir dalam darah, jadi ibu Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing menggubris rengekan anaknya pagi-pagi begini. Dengan cara yang disebut Baekhyun 'kekerasan dalam rumah tangga', ibunya membangunkannya dengan paksa dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi berikut seragamnya beserta beberapa handuk. Baekhyun, masih setengah sadar, menggumam tidak jelas dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi untuk mandi pagi, hanya untuk mengingat celana bekas ompol Chanyeol yang ia tinggalkan di situ sejak kemarin pagi. Bau pesing menyerang indera penciumannya dan membangunkannya seketika, seperti dipukul di kepala tanpa peringatan atau semacamnya.

Celana disingkirkan, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan mandi dengan _mood_ yang buruk, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolah sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di pintu saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, mengenakan seragam yang tidak asing...

"Ibu, Chanyeol memakai seragam cadanganku?!" teriak Baekhyun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar ibunya, di manapun ia berada.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk plat nama warna kuning di dadanya yang belum terukir namanya. Dia juga memanggul tas ransel baru dan bermerek yang sudah diidam-idamkan Baekhyun sejak tahun pertamanya di SMA.

"Tidak, sayang," ibunya pun muncul sambil mengapit beberapa dokumen di tangannya dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol di belakang kepala, "Chanyeol akan bersekolah denganmu. Dia akan ditempatkan di kelasmu, ibu sudah mengaturnya dengan kepala sekolah."

"Tunggu, apa? Bu!" protes Baekhyun, "teman-temanku akan mengolok-olokku kalau dia ada di sana!"

"Baekhyun," hardik ibunya dengan tatapan tajam, yang mana membuat Baekhyun menciut, dan ia pun mengerti seketika bahwa mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti kata ibunya. Chanyeol akan pergi ke sekolah dengannya, dan tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Menatap tajam saudara tirinya yang terlalu antusias itu, Baekhyun duduk di lengan sofa sambil mengamati ibunya yang mondar mandir untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri pertemuan di sekolah.

"Ia akan mengikuti kelas khusus sesudah jadwal wali kelas, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya sampai sepulang sekolah."

"Tapi aku ada latihan sepak bola!"

"Ajak Chanyeol bersamamu! Aku yakin si manis ini bisa duduk di bangku penonton dan menonton," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol memberi semangat, "Iya kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat.

Baekhyun menaruh sikunya di atas lutut, menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya, dan menggembungkan pipi. "Kau lihat apa, tolol?!" ia membentak Chanyeol tanpa alasan. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa senang jika ia harus membawa saudara tirinya yang _terbelakang_ ke sekolah, ke tempat di mana ia terbebas dari kewajibannya sebagai pengasuh Chanyeol. Ibunya sendiri tidak mau mengerti kesulitannya, dan mengharap simpati dari seorang idiot adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, lebih baik sekarang kau dengarkan aku kalau aku bilang jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau mengenalku," bisik Baekhyun pada pemuda satunya di luar kantor kepala sekolah—tempat ibunya mendiskusikan rencana untuk menyekolahkan Chanyeol dengan para penanggung jawab sekolah—seraya meninju Chanyeol di rusuk. Dia kembali mengintip ke jendela, menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira dibahas oleh para orang dewasa hingga perlu menghabiskan waktu setengah jam. Apapun itu, kedengarannya serius jika dilihat dari ekspresi ibunya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengintip di balik bahu Baekhyun, namun ia didorong kembali.

Baekhyun menyelipkan ujung kakinya di celah pintu, membukanya sedikit agar ia bisa menguping (atau mencobanya).

"Agak sulit untuk dikatakan bahwa kelas spesial kami pantas bagi Chanyeol saat ini, Nyonya Byun. Anak itu tidak mengikuti pendidikan dasar, hanya _home-schooling_ bertahun-tahun tanpa bukti tertulis."

"Tolonglah, Pak Kepala Sekolah, Chanyeol belum pernah bersekolah di sekolah umum, dan ia sangat senang bisa memakai seragam."

"Ya, saya mengerti. Menyedihkan bagi saya untuk mengumumkan bahwa tingkat kecerdasan Chanyeol saat ini setara anak kelas 2 SD. Bahkan kelas khusus kami pun tidak akan banyak membantu..."

"Paling tidak izinkan ia bersekolah di sini selama seminggu. Itu akan sangat berarti baginya."

Baekhyun tidak tahan mendengarnya. Ia memutuskan mundur dan hampir saja menabrakkan punggungnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Jika dilihat dari ekspresi linglung Chanyeol, anak itu tampak seperti tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa, atau kalaupun mendengar, ia sama sekali tidak paham situasinya. Inilah yang paling meremukkan hatinya: fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa namun tetap berdiri di sana dengan senyum bodohnya.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju lorong tanpa menunggu ibunya, dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, urung mengikutinya karena takut membuat Baekhyun jengkel lagi.

* * *

"Hei, kau sudah dengar? Anak baru itu, Chanyeol, di kelas kita? Dia mengambil kelas khusus dan kudengar ia lebih bodoh dari anak kelas 2 SD," celetuk seorang teman sekelas.

"Bagaimana saat ia berkedut seperti orang autis, seperti ini," Jongin terkekeh, memperagakan mata yang berkedut-kedut dan mengejang-ejang singkat. "Sehun bilang ia terpeleset kakinya sendiri dan menumpahkan makan siangnya di sekujur tubuhnya!"

Baekhyun memalingkan muka dari teman-temannya, matanya fokus pada komik Naruto yang di depannya, tepatnya pada halaman yang sudah ratusan kali dibacanya sampai sekarang, pandangannya mungkin dapat melubangi huruf-huruf yang tercetak di situ. Semakin temannya mengejek dan mencela saudara tirinya, semakin ia merasa terganggu.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain membereskan barangnya dan keluar kelas setelah bel terakhir berbunyi.

Pipinya memerah karena malu.

* * *

"Baekhyun!" Jongin tersenyum lebar seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang lemas dari belakang, "Kau terus saja meninggalkanku. Kau tahu kalau hari ini ada latihan dan pelatih mempertimbangkan mencoret namamu dari tim kalau kau tidak datang lagi hari ini, kan?"

Baekhyun menggotong tas olahraganya dan mengangguk. Kakinya terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya begitu mendekati lapangan. Kepalanya penuh terisi oleh Chanyeol sampai-sampai tidak ada ruang untuk memikirkan hal lain. Bahkan latihan pun menjadi beban, begitu pula teman-temannya yang mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol. Rekan setimnya (sebagian besar mereka adalah temannya) sudah berkumpul di lapangan rumput, lari di tempat untuk pemanasan. Sekali ini, dia satu-satunya yang belum mengenakan atribut latihan, dan karenanya ia mencari hamparan rumput kering untuk memakai kaos kaki dan sepatu sepak bolanya.

Seandainya saja ada cara untuk mengubur diri dalam-dalam di bawah tanah, Baekhyun pasti sudah melaksanakannya dalam sekejap mata, karena mimpi buruknya telah menjadi kenyataan dan mendatanginya dengan cengiran konyol. Chanyeol melambai ke arahnya dari seberang lapangan dan tidak perlu penglihatan tajam bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari kekacauan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Dia melambai pada siapa?" tanya Jongin mencemooh, mendongak dari latihannya dan memandangi sosok yang datang untuk menonton sesi latihan mereka.

"Tidak tahu ya," Minseok tertawa, menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "kurasa ia melambai ke arahmu. Kau kenal dia?"

Baekhyun bertingkah seolah dia tidak ada untuk beberapa saat sebelum berpura-pura jadi semakin kentara, ia pun bangkit berdiri, mengusap-usap debu dari celananya. "Aku tidak tahu," ia mendengus, "pertama kali melihatnya." Ia melempar-lemparkan bola dengan satu tangan sambil tertawa garing bersama teman-temannya ketika Chanyeol datang mendekat, menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya.

Itu adalah tugas menulis yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Chanyeol di sekolah. Di bagian atas tertulis '95%' dengan spidol merah dan di sampingnya tertempel sebuah stiker _smiley_. Bahkan namanya pun tertulis dengan benar di kotak yang disediakan. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol berseru, berharap Baekhyun mengambil kertasnya, memberi pujian atas hasil kerjanya, lalu mengajaknya makan es krim bersama sepulang sekolah untuk merayakannya.

"Hei, bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau ayah tirimu punya seorang anak?" Jongdae meringis, "Apa dia saudara tirimu?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal mulai gemetar di samping tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, mana mungkin si idiot ini saudara tiri Baekhyun?" tawa lain pecah dan suara-suara lain pun ikut meramaikan suasana hingga Baekhyun dikelilingi cekikikan dan sorak sorai mencemooh. Amarah pun memuncak ke ubun-ubun kepala Baekhyun dan akhirnya meledak.

"Menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol. "Aku muak denganmu yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Kuharap kau tak pernah dilahirkan dan kuharap kau meninggalkanku sendiri karena kau cuma seonggok sampah tak berguna yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun sendirian! Kau sangat tolol dan hanya itulah yang ada pada dirimu, karena itu menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Ia meremas-remas kertas itu, melemparkannya ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun dengan sepatu sepak bolanya.

Ketika Chanyeol bergeming, Baekhyun mendorongnya kuat-kuat sehingga teman-temannya harus memegangi kedua sisinya untuk menahannya.

Keheningan pun menghantui mereka semua sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar suara peluit yang ditiup sang pelatih. Teman-temannya pun berpencar satu per satu, menyisakannya berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu dalam hidupku," ucap Baekhyun menggelegak penuh amarah dengan nada bicara yang menusuk.

Perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik, kepalanya terkulai dan bahunya membungkuk lemas. Baekhyun melihat lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap kucuran air mata dari wajahnya, namun hanya itulah yang sempat ia lihat sebelum berbalik dan bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah.

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to jindeul. **

a/n: oh iya, chap ini dikerjakan oleh **yaoi_fanboy**. Makasih banyak untukmu, dear dongsaeng. Terus... maafin saya karena kemarin salah ngepost chapter yg belum di-beta. Mianhae...

.

* * *

_***Chapter 5;**_

.

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur dengan satu bantal di bawah kepalanya dan sebuah lagi di antara kaki-kakinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, rumah ini begitu lengang, dan hal itu aneh bagi Baekhyun yang telah terbiasa dengan drama picisan diputar di ruang sebelah, dengan dialog drama yang menembus dinding kertas yang tipis. Tidak ada yang jatuh atau kepingan gelas pecah, ataupun para tetangga yang menggedor-gedor pintu rumah mereka karena Chanyeol terlalu berisik. Hanya sunyi. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya satu kata tersebut akan terasa begitu hingga saat ini.

Bukannya ia peduli pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan peduli sedikitpun bila Chanyeol pergi ke daerah lain, ia hanya akan meneriakkan '_baguslah!_' pada saudara tirinya yang menyebalkan. Ia berbalik ke samping dan membalik halaman komik _manga_-nya, gambar dan kata-kata mengabur dan tidak terbaca dalam kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan peduli bila Chanyeol tertidur di bangku taman lain di suatu tempat, tampak bagaikan orang yang benar-benar idiot di hadapan orang-orang asing yang lewat. Ia pantas mendapatkannya karena telah membuat hidupnya begitu menderita.

Ia berbalik ke sisi lainnya lagi, dan termangu mendengar ibunya datang dari pintu depan setelah jam kerjanya yang panjang, berharap melihat Chanyeol lebih dulu dari hal lainnya. Tidak ada saudara tiri hiperaktif yang menyambutnya, wanita itu pun melongokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menatap anak laki-lakinya terbaring di tempat tidur. "Sayang, di mana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

Ibunya meletakkan dompet di atas meja dan duduk di atas kursi untuk bertatap muka dengannya. "Baekhyun." Beliau berucap kembali tanpa nada manis meliputi, "Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bentaknya sebagai jawaban. "Aku memberitahunya untuk pergi, jadi mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersesat disuatu tempat."

"Baekhyun!"

"Apa!" raung Baekhyun, bangun dan menatap tajam pada ibunya. Di atas segala perasaan frustasi akan Chanyeol, ia juga kesal pada ibunya karena selalu memihak pada Chanyeol dan bahkan memanjakannya meskipun ia hanya diadopsi di keluarga mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun ibunya peduli akan apa yang ia inginkan, ataupun menawarinya membeli sepatu baru atau hal-hal yang selalu Chanyeol dapat hanya karena ia dungu dan berkebutuhan khusus. "Kau tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang kuinginkan, Bu! Ibu selalu mengurus dia ketika aku membutuhkanmu juga! Setelah ayah pergi..." ia tercekat akan kenangan tentang ayahnya, yang telah ia percayai dan hormati lebih dari siapapun.

Ayahnya juga seorang penggila olahraga dan ia yang mengajarkan Baekhyun sepak bola ketika ia masih belia. Baekhyun adalah permata di mata keluarganya; seorang anak sempurna yang tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Ia begitu naif untuk berpikir bahwa hidupnya yang sempurna, yang terlindungi, akan tetap begitu selamanya. Saat perekonomian mulai ambruk dan bisnis keluarga mereka bangkrut, ayahnya menderita akibat terfatal dan mulai bergemelut dalam dunia alkohol. Ketika ia telah berubah menjadi pria yang berbeda, seorang monster, orang tua Baekhyun bercerai.

"Baekhyun... sayang." Ibunya membujuk, menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang bergetar dalam lingkup jemarinya sendiri, "Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat... sangat penting bagiku, sayang." Beliau berhenti bicara sejenak, menunduk lama hingga Baekhyun merasakan air matanya yang hangat jatuh di punggung tangannya.

"Ketika ayahmu... mulai minum dan memukuliku... ada seorang ayah tunggal yang peduli padaku. Orang itu adalah ayah Chanyeol. Ibunya meninggalkannya ketika ia baru saja lahir." Beliau menarik dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah album kecil berwarna _pink_. Seluruh isinya merupakan foto-foto Chanyeol ketika ia masih bayi, meskipun beberapa adalah fotonya saat masih SD, memperlihatkan dia yang sedang membuat mobil-mobilan kayu, dan saat menggambar. Ia nampak seperti seorang anak yang normal. "Kau dan Chanyeol sering bermain bersama saat kalian masih kecil. Kau ingin menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola dan dia... ingin menjadi seorang guru."

"Ia tidak..." Baekhyun tersedu, "Ia tidak bodoh kalau begitu?" Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba mengingat Park Chanyeol di masa lalunya, dia tidak mampu. Dan lagi, ia juga tidak mampu mengingat apapun dari masa kecilnya ketika masih berusia lima atau enam tahun.

Perlahan, ibunya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum lemah. "Suatu hari, kalian berdua bermain di luar... dan... kau... mendorongnya ke depan mobil."

Dalam satu momen penting itu, dunia Baekhyun berubah gelap dan keringat mulai membanjiri tangannya. Dadanya mati rasa, seolah paru-parunya telah lupa cara bernafas... dan ia seolah baru saja ditusuk oleh sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. "B-bu... apa maksudmu, aku... aku tidak ingat... Jangan bercanda seperti itu..." ia tertawa gugup. "Dia... Dia memang bodoh sejak lahir, kan? Bu, katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak melakukan itu padanya!"

"Itu kecelakaan, sayang, kau tidak tahu... kau masih kecil..."

Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan mata sayu (mata tersedih yang mampu dimiliki seseorang) yang berkaca-kaca, dan menatap album di pangkuannya, perlahan mengusap foto-foto Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayah Chanyeol tidak menuntut biaya, membesarkannya sendiri hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian ia datang padaku, meminta kita untuk memberikan Chanyeol sebuah keluarga, se-seorang saudara yang akan mencintainya... Seorang ibu yang akan memasakkannya sarapan dan mengantarnya ke sekolah..." Ibunya terisak, "Chanyeol yang malang, tidak tahu-menahu bahwa ayahnya baru saja mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu..."

Baekhyun menatap jemari ibunya yang bertaut dengan miliknya, menggenggamnya erat sementara air mata mengalir di pipinya sendiri.

_Ini semua kesalahannya_.

"A-aku akan keluar mencari udara segara," ia berkata dengan suara yang gemetar, dan melewati ibunya karena ia amat membutuhkan suplai oksigen sebelum paru-parunya terbakar tiba-tiba. Dunianya berputar begitu cepat dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun sulit mengambil beberapa langkah keluar dari rumahnya. Alhasil, ia bersandar pada dinding bata terdekat dan merosot ke lantai, telapak tangannya menekan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia merasa benar-benar _menyesal_ akan semua hal yang pernah ia katakan pada Chanyeol karena ini semua ternyata merupakan kesalahannya.

Bagaimana ia mampu menghadapi Chanyeol tanpa merasa hatinya terjun ke dasar perutnya sekarang?

Ia terisak sangat keras sampai-sampai getaran ponselnya tidak terdengar dan tidak terasa dalam beberapa getaran pertama. Kemudian, dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia mengangkat ponselnya, berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun? Ini kantor polisi lokal. Kami membutuhkan kehadiran Anda di sini segera sehubungan dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol yang tengah kami tahan untuk ditanyai. Sepertinya nomor Anda satu-satunya kontak yang ia ingat."

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belongs to jindeul.**

.

* * *

_***Chapter 6**__**;**_

.

"Y-Ya, saya mengerti, saya akan segera ke sana, Pak."

Setelah menutup panggilan, digenggamnya ponsel itu dan perlahan ia mengelus dada, menenangkan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dan nafasnya yang sesak. Kepalanya masih pening dan tubuhnya mati rasa, kalau sampai ia berdiri terburu-buru, ia pikir ia akan muntah.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Baekhyun duduk di samping onggokan kardus tak berbentuk dan tempat sampah, melamun. Memori masa kecilnya terkunci rapat di palung hatinya, dan entah berapa lama dan kerasnya ia memikirkan alasan mengapa ia mendorong Chanyeol atau kapan hal itu terjadi, tidak satu pun yang muncul ke permukaan. Tidak pula satu syak prasangka maupun sebuah potongan dari trauma mendalam itu muncul. Mungkin kejadiannya terlalu mengguncangkan dirinya yang masih kecil hingga dia melupakan semuanya, tersapu bersih dari ingatannya selagi ia tumbuh dan melupakan bocah yang ia hancurkan hidupnya.

Dia tidak yakin bagaimana caranya untuk bangkit atau menerima dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit dari mulut ibunya. Beliau bisa memberitahunya bahwa itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, bahwa Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke tengah jalan dengan sendirinya supaya ia tidak merasa bersalah. Namun demikian, ia sadar bahwa kenyataan tersebut sudah tersimpan terlalu lama, bertahun-tahun. Mungkin beliau mengira sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk tahu karena ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

Akan tetapi, _apa ia siap_? Apakah dirinya siap mental untuk menghadapi Chanyeol dan mengakui dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab... atas perbuatannya, membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti sekarang ini?

Perlahan, ia mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kantor polisi, sembari memikirkan hal yang harus ia katakan di depan Chanyeol agar semuanya kembali seperti semula dengan sendirinya. Lagipula, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan sangat kasar, terutama, tidak untuk berakhir di kantor polisi. Akan lebih baik bila Chanyeol ditahan di sana daripada berkeliaran seorang diri, tersesat dan kebingungan. Namun bayangan akan Chanyeol yang dicampakkan dan diperlakukan buruk oleh orang yang melintas dan orang asing yang kejam semisal dirinya membuat air mata menggenang lagi di matanya.

* * *

Di luar dugaannya, kantor polisi itu tenang dan nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk sebab ia selalu berpikiran bahwa hanya para kriminal yang patut masuk ke sana. Ada beberapa petugas yang sedang menerima telepon, tampak cukup sibuk sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak punya tempat yang pas selain di pojok ruangan. Kemudian, ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di bangku, satu tangan terborgol di pegangan besi di sebelahnya. Pemandangan yang miris, Baekhyun nyaris ingin meneriaki para petugas karena sudah memborgol Chanyeol, mengetahui Chanyeol adalah orang paling tidak berbahaya yang pernah ia kenal. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan menangis melihat bunga menjadi layu, jadi Baekhyun ragu ia dapat bertindak kriminal sampai ke tingkat harus dihukum.

Dia tidak bicara pada Chanyeol (dia belum menyiapkan batin untuk itu) dan langsung berjalan ke meja depan, tempat ia menangkap perhatian sesosok petugas latihan hati-hati. Di tanda pengenalnya terbaca "Do Kyungsoo"; dia tampak muda, kurang lebih dua-puluh-tahunan, bermata bulat besar. Senyum hangatnya membuat Baekhyun lega, untuk saat itu.

"Ah... nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya datang untuk Park Chanyeol."

"Saudaranya?"

"Saudara tiri," Baekhyun membenarkan, menyerahkan identitasnya. Mau tidak mau ia merasa khawatir, melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya dan mengira-ngira apa penyebab bocah ceria itu terlihat sedih dan lemah.

"Oh ya, saudara tiri, maafkan saya," balas petugas tersebut sembari mengisi beberapa dokumen dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun beserta sebuah pulpen. "Kau hanya harus tanda tangan di sini, di sini, dan di sini, lalu Anda boleh pergi."

Hanya itu saja? Baekhyun menatap kertas-kertas itu agak lama, membaca ketentuan-ketentuan yang dijelaskan. Terlalu banyak informasi untuk dibaca, jadi ia langsung memasukkan dokumen salinannya ke kantong dan menandatangani semua tempat yang harus ditandatangani. Satu-satunya informasi yang ia ingat adalah bagian singkat mengenai orang-orang yang 'terbelakang' dikenai retribusi yang harus ditanggung orang tua atau wali. Sisanya terlihat begitu sulit dimengerti. "Permisi, Pak Petugas," dia bertanya perlahan, "apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan?"

"Dia mencuri _hot cake_ dari mobil penjual kue keliling di jalanan sini dan menyerahkan diri setengah jam kemudian. Tampaknya dia mengambilnya langsung dari oven, makanya jarinya agak melepuh. Kami sudah mengobatinya, dia pasti sudah tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang, "Sesuai dengan peraturan federal, ada jaminan dan konsekuensi yang menyertai... tapi saya kira dia sudah sangat menyesalinya sekarang."

"Oh... em... terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum, mengikuti Kyungsoo begitu dia membuka borgol di pergelangan Chanyeol.

Begitu terbebas, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang baru dimarahi. Dan lagi, masih tersisa senyum yang belum memudar, bagaikan bara api kecil di tengah-tengah arang dan puing-puing.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup menyampaikan perasaannya dengan pantas karena ia lebih keras kepala daripada yang ia inginkan.

"Bodoh."

* * *

"Ya, Bu. Dia aman. Tidak usah khawatir, dan hati-hati di jalan."

Dia masukkan ponselnya ke kantong dan berpaling pada Chanyeol di sebelah kananya, yang sedang mengunyah _hot cake_ yang dibelikan Baekhyun di perjalanan pulang dengan gembira. Tatapannya turun ke plat nama Chanyeol dan ia teringat apa yang dikatakan ibunya tentang cita-cita Chanyeol menjadi seorang guru. Takdir sungguh kejam, membuat Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat menjadi murid dengan plat nama sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mencuri, bodoh?" gumamnya, berusaha bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. "Kau kan bisa pulang dan makan dulu."

Chanyeol berhenti mengecap. "Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol kembali."

"Yah, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu, bo..." dia berhenti, menggeleng. "Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Jadi jangan pergi-pergi sendirian lagi karena menebusmu itu merepotkan, paham?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum mengerti, memilih melanjutkan peruntungannya dengan menanyakan, "Baekhyun, boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

"Tidak."

* * *

"Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menggunting ujung perban yang baru ia ikatkan di jari-jari panjang Chanyeol. Bagian yang memerah agak melepuh, jadi dia mengoleskan sedikit krim pendingin dan membalutnya dengan perban supaya inflamasinya berkurang.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk dan melihat perban yang terbalut rapi di jari-jarinya.

"Kau berani juga ya, menyambar kue langsung dari oven seperti itu..." desah Baekhyun, lalu ia berdiri untuk menaruh kotak P3K kembali di atas rak yang tadi ia ambil (dengan kursi, tapi itu di luar intinya). Dia berusaha berjinjit dalam waktu yang memalukan lamanya sebelum ia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya, mendorong kotak P3K itu ke tempatnya. Telinga Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol menarik diri.

* * *

Setelah luka Chanyeol diobati, Baekhyun berdiam diri di kamarnya lagi untuk menyelesaikan PR yang masih lama waktu dikumpulkannya. Itu membantunya melupakan masalah untuk sementara, semenjak harinya berputar di sekitar Chanyeol dan sulit untuk memperhatikan sekolah dan kehidupan sosialnya lagi.

Dia membalik halaman enam puluh dua buku matematikanya dan menemukan catatan yang diberikan Chanyeol di bwah pintu terselip di sana. Ia tidak sampai hati membuangnya, makanya ia menyimpannya di salah satu lacinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Bakhyun berbalik di kursi putarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol di ambang pintu kamarnya, memegang sesuatu yang tampak seperti kaleng berisi bunga-bunga putih tumbuh dari tanah basah yang terisi sampai penuh. Chanyeol meletakkan bunganya di meja belajar Baekhyun, tersenyum sangat lebar, "_Baby's Breath_. Bunga kesukaanku. Kau boleh memilikinya."

Baekhyun memutar kaleng itu, menemukannya cukup lucu karena label sosis 'Vienna' masih melekat di situ. Bunga-bunga putih itu mungil dan bergerombol. Mereka memang bukan bunga terindah yang ada di dunia, tapi ketulusan hati Chanyeol yang membuat bunga itu bahkan tampak lebih cantik daripada mawar, anyelir, maupun lili. Tanpa hal itu, kecantikan apa yang bunga-bunga lain miliki dengan sendirinya?

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol..." katanya dengan senyum kecil, malu.

.

_Baby's Breath itu berada di bingkai jendela sebelah tempat tidurnya malam itu, _

_dan Baekhyun bermimpi indah._

_._

"Chanyeol, ini milikmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ pada Chanyeol, tas kecil yang berisikan bekal tersebut berlabel 'Byun Baekhyun'. Itu kotak bekal Baekhyun saat masih kecil, dan bentuknya tidak seperti baki atau apa pun yang bisa ditumpahkan dengan mudah.

Menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang bercahaya setelah ia menyerahkan bekal makan siang spesialnya, diambilnya tas olahraganya dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol yang berdiri diam di sana dengan seragam yang baru dicuci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Park Chanyeol?" Dia tersenyum lembut. "Ayo berangkat sekolah."

.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belongs to jindeul.**

a/n: terima kasih banyak buat **exoticbabyly** yg udah menyadur chap ini. Enjoy chap tujuu-u-uuh~

.

* * *

_***Chapter 7;**_

.

"Kau mendengarnya? Park Chanyeol... adalah saudara tiri Byun Baekhyun."

"Si idiot baru dari kelas khusus?"

"Tepat sekali. Kalau mereka bersaudara, bukankah itu artinya Baekhyun juga terbelakang mentalnya, seperti dia?"

"Hei," sela Jongin dengan senyum lebar, "Bagaimana mungkin mereka bersaudara jika nilai Baekhyun masuk lima besar di sekolah, sedangkan Chanyeol _menghitung_ sampai lima saja tidak bisa."

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan temannya yang bergosip ria tak jauh darinya, tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya. Meski sangat menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan mengetahui teman-temannya ikut andil menyebarkan desas-desus, ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dan ia tak ingin melakukan apapun. Lagipula Chanyeol juga tak memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi untuk apa ia peduli? Dia bukanlah bahan gosip mereka, dan ia pun tahu bahwa rumor panas sekalipun akan pudar seiring waktu dan orang-orang akan sibuk mengomentari gosip baru.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menguap bagai kucing yang baru bangun dari tidur siang, rombongan penggosip berpencar dan para anggota tim sepak bola menggerombol sendiri. Secara garis besar, harinya tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya kecuali keberadaan sesosok raksasa lembut yang duduk dua baris di depannya.

Tidak peduli ke mana pun ia pergi, Chanyeol selalu menjulang seperti ibu jari yang bengkak. Bahkan seragamnya harus dijahitkan supaya pas dengan kaki panjangnya yang tidak normal. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pundak Chanyeol dan mendapatinya berlatih menulis kalimat di buku catatannya, seperti biasa. Di samping buku catatan Chanyeol ada tiga buah pensil yang sudah diruncingkan, dan tiap kali ada teman sekelas yang iseng menabrak mejanya dan menjatuhkan salah satu pensil tersebut, Chanyeol dengan sabar memungutnya kembali dan mengaturnya dengan rapi.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" seorang gadis bertanya dengan senyum palsu, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati meminjamkannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku meminjamnya juga?" tanya seorang gadis lain, teman-temannya cekikikan di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol memberikan lagi pensilnya.

"Aku meninggalkan punyaku di rumah juga, Chanyeol. Boleh aku pinjam satu?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya, membalas dengan seruan "terima kasih, kawan!" saat bocah linglung itu menyerahkan pensil terakhirnya.

"Hei Chanyeol, kita kan teman. Apalah artinya sebatang pensil, iya kan?" Jongin tergelak. "Tidak keberatan kan kalau ini ku ambil?" Ia mengambil pensil terakhir langsung dari tangan Chanyeol, dan di luar dugaannya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ba-baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan kosongnya. "Kau... Kau bisa meminjamnya karena kau adalah temanku." Seceria apa pun ia mengatakannya, tetap tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terlihat gugup. Ia sibuk mengusap tangannya yang berkeringat pada celananya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang merasa ketakutan tanpa selimut kesayangannya. Mata kanannya berkedut-kedut tiap dua detik.

Baekhyun sulit mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menyerahkan semua alat tulisnya seperti sumbangan amal saja, padahal jelas-jelas teman sekelasnya punya kotak pensil sendiri-sendiri dan tidak membutuhkan alat tulis Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggerutu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu diam-diam meletakkan pensilnya di sebelah buku Chanyeol. "Aku mau ke toilet," gumamnya seraya melewati Jongin, menabrak bahunya sedikit terlalu keras untuk dianggap ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

Untungnya, setelah bel kedua berbunyi, rekan setimnya beralih membicarakan pertandingan musiman dengan tim saingan dari Kyeongkido. Tampaknya, _semua orang_ akan hadir, tidak terkecuali murid yang bukan dari daerah situ. Mengapa? Pertandingan musiman itu layaknya Olimpiade bagi anak-anak yang tinggal di perkampungan, serta merupakan tiket gratis untuk malam bebas-stres. Daripada berkutat memecahkan soal matematika dan berharap bisa melewati ujian masuk universitas dengan baik, mereka dapat menonton pertandingan dan melupakan pelajaran sesaat.

Ini adalah situasi yang menguntungkan semua orang, kecuali Baekhyun.

Ia tidak sedang dalam kondisi prima untuk berlatih, dan ada tekanan besar baginya karena ia merupakan salah satu penyerang di tim.

Pertandingan musiman yang akan segera tiba itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun, namun ia pikir hal itu pasti karena sudah lama ia tidak bermain sepenuh hatinya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bermain sepak bola hanya sebagai hobi semata, daripada sebagai pertandingan kompetitif.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok di sebelahnya, tenggelam dalam kegaduhan yang masuk kanan keluar kiri di telinganya sebelum bel berbunyi. Tidak berarti semua orang akan langsung tenang, namun ketika wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas bersama dua sosok murid asing, kelas hening seketika.

Murid-murid baru itu terlihat _sangat_ menakutkan. Walaupun mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama, namun pakaian itu terlihat seperti sesuatu dari film kriminal; pendek kata, kesan pertama mereka menampakkan masalah. Murid yang di kanan bertubuh amat tinggi, dengan alis tebal penuh kharisma, serta sepasang mata yang tajam. Sulit dipercaya bahwa siswa itu seumuran dengannya. Sementara itu murid yang di kiri sedikit lebih pendek, dan tampangnya lebih ke arah eksotis ketimbang mengerikan. Ada sesuatu dalam roman mukanya yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sejenis kucing; bukan kucing rumahan yang kecil dan manis, namun seekor macan kumbang yang licik.

"Kelas 3-1. Dua orang ini akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian selama sebulan. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Beijing, jadi berilah sambutan hangat pada mereka," tukas sang guru.

Si tinggi di sebelah kanan mengangkat tangan, memotong penjelasan sang guru. Ia bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. "Sebenarnya, Vancouver."

"Ah, ya. Vancouver. Maafkan saya. Anak-anak, ini Huang Zitao. Yang dari Vancouver ini Wu Yifan."

"Kris." Kembali Yifan membetulkannya.

Zitao melirik ke arah murid satunya dan mendengus.

Vancouver atau Beijing, Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan mereka karena ia tahu (atau ia kira demikian) bahwa orang Cina terlatih dalam ilmu bela diri (jelas sekali ia terlalu banyak menonton film kungfu).

Huang Zitao akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong di belakangnya, sedangkan Kris di seberang sana, antara Jongin dan Sehun. Dibanding cowok Vancouver itu, Jongin dan Sehun terlihat seperti kurcaci; setidaknya dari sudut pandangnya saat itu. Ia membungkuk ke depan lagi dan melipat tangannya dengan malas, namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan tenang jika sosok di belakangnya melubangi belakang kepalanya dengan mata?

* * *

Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol seharian setelah _homeroom_. Itu normal, tapi mungkin Baekhyun berharap bertemu dengannya di lorong... atau mungkin di kantin, paling tidak hanya memandangnya sesaat karena aneh rasanya jika tidak ada Chanyeol di dekatnya. Namun saat ia menyadari telah memberi perhatian yang berlebih, ia menggelengkan kepala dan langsung melenggang ke tempat latihan.

Di tengah-tengah waktu istirahat pertama mereka, Jongin berlari ke arahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasa ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Hei, maaf soal yang tadi," ucapnya, lalu Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangannya sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku; minta maaflah pada Chanyeol." Ia merasa enggan membahas lebih lanjut masalah itu, karena _dialah_ yang punya lebih dari satu alasan untuk meminta maaf dari Chanyeol; ia pun memungut bola yang berlumpur dan mengapitnya di lengan, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dengan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Di luar dugaannya (dan kecemasannya ), Chanyeol tidak datang menonton.

* * *

Anehnya lagi, Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan pulang maupun saat makan malam. Suasananya canggung, mengambil potongan SPAM (merk daging kaleng/kornet) dan tauge dari piring yang sama tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan, karena Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan lebih dahulu menceritakan harinya. Saat pemuda yang lain itu tetap diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak memaksa lebih jauh dan membereskan meja setelah mereka selesai makan.

Pada saat keduanya sudah terbaring di tempat tidur masing-masing, Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tembok tipis yang memisahkan kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Bila dia bersandar lebih dekat, ia bisa saja mendengar desah nafas Chanyeol di sisi lainnya. Ia ketuk permukaan tembok itu pelan dengan buku jarinya.

"Hei... Chanyeol... apa kau sudah tidur?"

Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang kau bisa terus bersekolah kalau nilaimu bagus. Kau suka sekolah, kan?" Ia pikir tidak buruk juga sedikit berbohong demi kebaikannya, dengan harapan suatu saat penanggung jawab sekolah dapat melihat potensi dalam diri Chanyeol dan mengizinkannya bersekolah lebih lama. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu dan menghela nafas, memutar badannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Sinar dari stiker bintang yang tertempel di situ masih berpendar terang, yang mana aneh karena Baekhyun membelinya dengan harga murah.

Ia terus memandangi kumpulan bintang-bintang plastik itu, ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil. Ia menaruh yang terbesar di tempat yang selalu bisa dilihatnya tiap malam, sedangkan yang kecil tersebar mengelilinginya atau membentuk rasi bintang yang lamat-lamat diingatnya. Lalu, ia menangkap sosok sebuah bintang yang paling kecil namun bersinar paling terang di sudut. Baekhyun harus sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihatnya, namun benda itu ada, bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain meski berada di tempat paling gelap.

Bintang itu adalah Chanyeol, terbuang dari galaksi bintang-bintang yang tidak seterang dirinya.

Mereka memang terang, tapi Chanyeol _lebih terang_.

"Kau tahu..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, masih memandangi gugusan bintang yang tertempel di langit-langit. "Kalau anak-anak itu menindasmu... mereka bukanlah temanmu, Chanyeol. Kau boleh bilang tidak. Mereka akan terus mengganggumu kalau kau terus berbaik hati pada mereka." Memang, ironis bahwa Baekhyun belum cukup berani untuk membela Chanyeol di hadapan teman-temannya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin saudara tirinya tahu, bahwa ia sendiri bukanlah tandingan mereka. Lagipula, orang baik selalu jadi yang terakhir. Paling tidak... di sekolah.

Ia berhenti bicara begitu menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang meneruskan percakapan, bicara pada dinding. Ia mengetuk lagi dengan pelan, siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah jatuh tertidur.

"_Hnnn_..."

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ghh_..."

Baekhyun menendang selimutnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamar Chanyeol seolah berjalan di atas api. Ia menerobos pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol berkeringat sebutir-butir jagung di balik selimutnya, wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya basah serta dingin. Panik, Baekhyun pun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Chanyeol. Panas sekali. Suara rintihan Chanyeol hampir sama sekali tidak membantu dan Baekhyun segera mengambil telepon dan menekan tiga digit.

"Halo? Saya butuh ambulans segera. Tolonglah, cepat kemari. Tolong."

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Bertahanlah, Chanyeol. Bertahanlah."

.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story belongs to jindeul.**

a/n: terima kasih banyak buat **baekmuffin** yg udah membantu menyadur chap 8. Ah, makasih buat semua orang yg membantu penerjemahan Baby's Breath TTwTT Unnie seneng banget..

.

* * *

_***Chapter 8;**_

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat begitu banyak _warna putih_ dalam hidupnya. Seprai-seprai putih, tembok-tembok putih, seragam putih pucat para staf medis yang memaksa Chanyeol naik ke tandu, ambulans putih… Dia tidak bisa mengukur seberapa mengerikannya semua itu bagi Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semuanya terungkap dari sudut pandang anak kecil. "Aku harus ada bersamanya," ia memberitahu para staf saat mereka mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke bagian belakang ambulans. "Dia ketakutan."

Dan begitupun dengan dirinya. Cepat-cepat ia memanjat masuk ke dalam kendaraan yang sesak dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang pucat di antara kedua tangannya. Para tetangga telah keluar menonton, beberapa berbisik-bahwa bahwa mungkin Chanyeol akhirnya menemui Sang Pencipta, atau mungkin sudah jadi gila.

Baekhyun menatap para staf berusaha melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa untuk menjaga Chanyeol tetap nyaman, pertama memasangkan masker oksigen di atas mulutnya untuk membuka paru-parunya. Dia merasa lebih tak berdaya daripada seseorang yang ada di usungan, tidak ada kekuatan untuk berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan saudara tirinya melemah, semua karena dirinya.

* * *

"Hanya flu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap dokter yang menyiratkannya senyuman hangat, nyaris seperti seorang ayah (dia tidak menyangka seorang dokter mampu menampakkan mimik seperti itu), dan melepas nafas yang telah ia tahan tanpa sadar. Ia melepas tangannya yang tergenggam, terlambat menyadari bahwa selama ini ia mengelupasi kulit mati tangannya karena gelisah. "Jadi, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, tidak begitu bisa melepas beban yang ada di pundaknya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa hari. Kami akan merawatnya di sini untuk satu atau dua hari, baru dia boleh pulang ke rumah," jelas sang dokter. "Rumah adalah tempat terbaik saat kau sakit, bukan rumah sakit."

Mereka berdua tertawa, walaupun Baekhyun masih nampak gelisah setelah berterimakasih pada pria tersebut. "Maaf, Pak…" ia ragu-ragu bergumam. "Apakah ada kemungkinan… bahwa... Chanyeol akan sembuh?"

"Sembuh?" Sang dokter memasukkan ujung stetoskopnya ke dalam kantung di dadanya saat Baekhyun melihat sebuah plat nama hitam mengkilap yang terpatri "Kim Joonmyeon". Dokter itu berwajah ramah dan suaranya lebih ramah lagi yang meyakinkan ia bahwa Chanyeol berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Saudara tiriku agak… spesial," katanya. "Dia kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tidak berpikir layaknya anak-anak normal. Aku ingin tahu… seandainya dia berusaha sangat keras… apakah ada kemungkinan dia bisa... normal kembali?"

Joonmyeon membawa Baekhyun ke barisan tempat duduk di salah satu sisi ruang tunggu, lalu duduk dengan sebuah desah. "Penyakit mental dan keterbelakangan mental adalah ssuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Keterbelakangan mental biasanya bersifat keturunan, 90% kasus-kasus ini… merupakan kondisi seumur hidup." Dia memberi jeda dan melirik Baekhyun yang menatap pangkuannya seperti baru saja melakukan sebuah kejahatan. "Sedangkan pasien dengan penyakit mental dapat disembuhkan dengan konseling dan terapi."

"Kami tidak mampu menjangkaunya, seorang psikolog maksudku…"

"Siapa bilang kau butuh seorang psikolog?" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, dengan lembut menyentuh bagian tengah dada Baekhyun dengan dua jari. "Jenis terapi yang paling baik adalah yang menyembuhkan hati." Dia menaikkan alis sedikit ketika pemuda itu menatapnya kosong. "Kasih sayang," dia menekankan, "aku berikan resep obat, kasih sayang; over dosis pun tidak masalah."

Dengan itu, Joonmyeon minta diri dari ruang tunggu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah sang dokter telah menjawab pertanyaannya

atau memberinya sebuah pertanyaan lain yang harus ia pecahkan.

* * *

"Hei… bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kasurnya, masih sangat pucat tetapi lebih baik daripada saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Dia merasa lega karena ternyata Chanyeol hanya demam, tidak ada sesuatu yang ganas atau menimbulkan kematian. Ia pikir Chanyeol mengalami serangan jantung atau kambuh, ternyata hanya flu parah. Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran kasur yang kaku itu dan menarik salah satu ujung rambut Chanyeol. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau tidak enak badan."

Dia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghilang hampir sepanjang jam sekolah, tapi ia tidak peduli untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, untuk mendengar bagaimana keadaannya.

"Aku…" Chanyeol berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat, mendongak menatap langit-langit dan menggerakkan jari tangan di depannya seakan berpikir keras. Tentu saja, otaknya tidak begitu cepat menerjemahkan kata-kata ke mulutnya. "Aku ada di kamar kecil," katanya pada akhirnya, alis bertautan, "aku merasa tidak enak… dan aku mencoba untuk keluar dan… pintunya terkunci."

"Pintunya terkunci?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, benar-benar tidak menyadari. "Aku berteriak tolong! Tolong!" Ia berteriak, dan Baekhyun harus memegangi tangannya dan menutup mulutnya supaya tidak mengagetkan pasien lain. Chanyeol berbisik, "Lalu penjaga sekolah yang baik datang dan membiarkan aku keluar… penjaga sekolah yang baik… penjaga sekolah yang baik itu memindahkan kursinya."

"Kursi?" Baekhyun mendesis. Chanyeol tidak mengunci dirinya sendiri; anak-anak yang berpikir memelonco murid baru itu menyenangkan telah menyangga pintu kamar mandi dengan kursi dan meninggalkannya. Bayangan hal tersebut membuatnya meringis frustasi, lalu marah. Tidak peduli seberapa besar dirinya ingin meneriaki Chanyeol karena bertingkah _bodoh_ dengan bodohnya setiap waktu, dia tidak tega memarahi seseorang yang dengan polosnya tidak sadar dirinya telah diperlakukan kejam. Lalu, kali ini, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena kurang percaya diri untuk membela Chanyeol karena setidaknya, dia berhutang budi padanya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol, dokter bilang kau butuh tinggal di sini satu atau dua hari supaya sehat," dia membujuk Chanyeol sebagaimana ia membujuk anak kecil yang sedang menangis. "Mereka akan memberimu makanan yang enak dan…"

"Apa Baekhyun akan tinggal… tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ada latihan sepak bola. Akan ku coba kemari kalau sudah selesai."Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari benda menarik yang dapat dimainkan Chanyeol. Betapa melegakannya karena ia menemukan sebuah bloknot dan sewadah pensil -pulpen tepat di sebelah vas bunga. Kalau ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat Chanyeol sibuk sepanjang hari, itu adalah buku catatan yang terbuka. Di sana juga ada sebuah buku tipis (atau selebaran, dia tidak tahu pasti dengan sekali lihat) di salah satu laci, tepat di bawah Kitab Suci. Ia membuka halaman secara acak, dan masuk ke bawah selimut di sebelah Chanyeol. "Ini. Ayo tulis sesuatu."

Dia menaruh buku catatan itu di meja lipat yang dapat di atur dengan mudah di depannya, lalu melingkupkan tangannya di tangan Chanyeol. Anehnya, tangan Chanyeol terasa kasar dan mengapal disentuh, tidak lembut dan kecil seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dia harus berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol seusia dengannya, bukan anak tujuh tahun.

Pelan-pelan, dia membimbing tangan pemuda itu beserta sebatang grafit di halaman kosong itu. "Byun… Baek… Hyun." Dia mengejanya perlahan, menggores garis terakhir dan pelan-pelan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol selagi bertumpu padanya.

"Byun… Baekhyun." Chanyeol membaca kata-kata itu perlahan-lahan.

"Bagus," Baekhyun memujinya, lelah dengan apa yang ia alami hari ini. "Kau cukup baik dalam membaca, tetapi tidak untuk menulis, heh?" Dia menunjuk salah satu halaman yang terbuka, ke gambar hitam putih lanskap yang membosankan dan sebuah puisi yang tercetak di bawahnya. "Akan aku bacakan ini untukmu," katanya.

_Di dunia yang berikutnya,_

_bila kau terlahir kembali sebagai seorang rupawan,_

_Aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai malaikat._

_Walau ku tak terlihat,_

_dan kau akan mencintai yang lain,_

_Ingin ku terlahir kembali sebagai malaikat_

_untuk menjagamu._

Suara Chanyeol terdengar membacakan bait kedua, suaranya yang dalam dan berat membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat anak itu berusaha membaca kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti dengan baik.

_Di…dunia yang b-berikutnya,_

_bila…kau te… terlahir kembali sebagai seekor burung cantik,_

_Aku… ingin terlahir kembali… sebagai pohon besar._

_Walau ku harus… menunggumu,_

_di satu… tempat,_

_Ingin ku... terlahir kembali… sebagai sebuah… pohon,_

_tempat kau... beristirahat… saat s-sayap-sayapmu… lelah._

"Bagus," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mengamati bagaimana bibir Chanyeol bergetar dan matanya berkedip cepat seakan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang barusan ia baca. Mungkin memang tidak. Puisi itu mengungkapkan perasaan dan sentiment yang bahkan menurut Baekhyun aneh dan membingungkan.

Chanyeol tidak kunjung menaruh buku itu dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

"Aku bawakan 'Sexy Baek'!" Jongin berseru—yang membuatnya jengkel—dan mengaitkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun seakan sudah tidak melihatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan sepak bola, sangat berkeringat sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan keringat Jongin meresap ke bajunya.

Baekhyun sengaja menghindari teman-teman se-tim-nya sepanjang latihan pagi itu. Dia hanya tidak dapat menatap mata mereka tanpa membuang muka dengan muak karena bisa saja salah satu dari merekalah yang sudah menjebak Chanyeol di dalam kamar kecil, seakan tidak masalah kalau Chanyeol bersaudara dengannya. Siapa yang dia bohongi sebenarnya? Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, terutama saat mereka tidak punya seorang pun yang mengingatkan mereka bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan tergolong pelecehan dan penggencetan.

"Kemarin kau tidak mengunci Chanyeol di kamar kecil, kan?" gumamnya selagi keduanya berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Pertandingan musiman tinggal seminggu lagi, dan anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa ingin berlari.

.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul.**

**.**

* * *

_***Chapter 9;**_

_**.**_

"Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit, hanya flu kok," Baekhyun berkata selagi berganti pakaian di ruang loker, sedikit canggung karena sekarang perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya... meski bukan _dia_ tepatnya yang sebenarnya membuat mereka tertarik. "Dokter bilang dia akan sembuh besok kalau ia meminum obatnya." Dan hanya itulah yang ia beritahukan pada mereka supaya tidak menuang minyak ke dalam api. Andai ia memberitahukan anak-anak pencari-perhatian itu lebih dari seperlunya, dia bisa menduga gosip apa yang akan didengarnya hari itu juga.

"_Hei, Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa! Aku sudah bilang padamu dia itu gila!_"

Sedikit saja kebohongan akan berubah menjadi rumor yang menyebar dengan sangat cepat, dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan semua perhatian itu. Setelah membungkus sepatu sepak bolanya dengan kantung plastik dan melontarkannya ke dalam tas olahraga, disampirkannya selempang tas itu ke pundaknya dan ia melirik teman-temannya yang lain. "Jangan menyebar-nyebarkan gosip bodoh," dia memperingatkan untuk pertama kalinya, "beri dia kesempatan."

Entah bagaimana, usahanya membela Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti memohon demi sedikit privasi. Bagaimanapun juga, tampaknya pesannya dimengerti, jadi ia meninggalkan ruang loker dan menuju ke rumah sakit, seperti yang sudah ia janjikan pada Chanyeol. Ia telah menghabiskan semalaman di rumah sakit, hanya demi membantu Chanyeol membaca dan menulis. Di saat semua puisi di pamflet usai dibacakan dengan nyaring dan namanya ditulis di beberapa halaman buku catatan, malam sudah larut dan Baekhyun akhirnya tidur di bangku. Tidurnya tidak nyaman, itulah sebabnya ia memakai koyo di punggung bagian bawahnya untuk meredakan kramnya.

Kram itu mengganggunya sewaktu berlatih, dan _setelah_ latihan, otot-ototnya sakit dan nyeri sampai-sampai Baekhyun berjalan timpang. Sialnya, masih ada beberapa mil lagi yang harus ia lewati dan ia tidak punya uang atau kartu pas untuk menjangkau kendaraan umum.

Dia mengambil jalan pintas melewati daerah perumahan yang sangat dikenalnya, meski itu bukan pilihan cerdas. Jalannya sempit dan ada banyak rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni yang bisa dijadikan markas-markas dan tempat-tempat nongkrong geng. Itu bukan tempat terbaik untuk didatangi tanpa beberapa orang menemani, tapi Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru, dan pikirannya sedang tidak jernih untuk memutuskan mengambil jalan mana.

Belum terlalu jauh ia berjalan saat ia mendapati beberapa siluet berkerumun di bawah redupnya lampu jalan. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya, meski Baekhyun tidak dapat mengenali dari daerah mana mereka berasal hanya dari warna jas yang mereka pakai. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seragam kuning mustard, jadi ia menyimpulkan mereka bukan dari daerah sekitar sini.

Ada kurang lebih empat atau lima orang membentuk setengah lingkaran, beberapa merokok dan sisanya hanya bersandar ke tembok dan mengambil tempat di tengah jalan. Baekhyun bermaksud untuk kembali, namun saat ia akan berbalik, ia mendengar salah seorang dari sampah masyarakat tersebut memanggilnya.

"Hei, bocah."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, lalu berbalik lebih karena jengkel dibanding takut sekarang. Dia tumbuh di lingkungan yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini untuk bisa takut terhadap preman-preman kampungan itu, meski bohong kalau dia bilang hanya _sedikit_ takut oleh cara mereka melingkarinya dalam waktu singkat. Mereka semua lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, tapi itu tidak mengejutkan semenjak semua orang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baru pulang dari latihan sepak bola?" Yang paling tinggi menanyai Baekhyun dengan seringai menjijikkan di wajahnya, "Biru laut... oh, kau pasti lawan kami di pertandingan nanti."

Baekhyun menepis tangan kurang ajar yang terulur menyentuh bet di seragamnya, simbol yang menunjukkan bahwa dia anggota tim sepak bola sekolah. "Tampaknya begitu. SMA Jeon-Il?" dia berkata setenang mungkin karena tahu orang macam mereka bebas dari rasa takut saat menarget korban yang tidak berdaya.

Ayah Baekhyun telah mengajarinya untuk tidak pernah tunduk pada kekerasan, atau mengangkat tinju pada siapa pun. Memang, ayahnya pernah melayangkan tinjunya pada ibunya berkali-kali sebelumnya, tetapi Baekhyun masih meyakini filosofi anti-kekerasan dan menghindari perkelahian apa pun yang terjadi. Kalau ada hal yang diajarkan privat oleh ayahnya dengan contoh terburuk, itu adalah bahwa kekerasan hanyalah cara seorang pengecut menyelesaikan masalah; Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi pengecut seperti ayahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pemain dari SMA Hye-Song ternyata sangat kecil, seperti kurcaci." Sang pemimpin gerombolan tergelak, meremehkan Baekhyun sementara para anak buahnya ikut tertawa.

Baekhyun mencerca.

Ya, pemain dari SMA Jeong-Il lebih tinggi, lebih kuat, dan terlihat mampu melayangkan pukulan bagus yang membuat mereka menjadi lawan yang tangguh di pertandingan, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ciri fisik seseorang tidak mempengaruhi kemampuan mereka atau bagus tidaknya permainan mereka sebagai tim. "Bukankan sebaiknya kalian semua berlatih daripada membuang waktu seperti anak kecil?" sentaknya, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram kerahnya keras sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sangat tertekan.

Ia merasakan ujung kakinya terangkat sedikit.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit ke arah suara tegas dan karismatik yang menembus kesunyian. Untung saja, pemuda tadi menurunkannya kembali, dan mendorongnya dengan pandangan marah. Sosok asing yang menghampiri mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dan sampai saat orang itu menapak lebih dekat ke bawah cahaya, barulah ia mengenalinya. Itu Zitao.

"Siapa kau?" Salah seorang pemuda Jeon-Il membentaknya, mendorong bahu Zitao keras. Dia melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai akhirnya Zitao mendadak mengambil lengan pemuda itu, menariknya untuk menyarangkan sikunya _keras_ ke rusuknya. Pemuda itu roboh ke tanah, terengah mencari oksigen yang meninggalkan paru-parunya terlalu cepat.

Zitao menggerutu dalam bahasa mandarin yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Baekhyun bersandar ke dinding seakan ingin menyatu dengannya, kemudian melihat saat salah seorang pemain Jeong-Il menerjang murid pindahan dari Cina itu dengan tinju terangkat yang ditepis dengan mudah seperti orang pertama tadi, kedua tangan terkunci di balik punggung. Zitao melepasnya dengan dorongan pelan, berkomat-kamit dalam bahasa mandarin lagi, lalu mengangkat dagunya (mungkin dia bermaksud menyuruh mereka enyah). Gerombolan siswa itu kabur terbirit-birit.

Entah mengapa, saat Zitao bergerak, Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dia bahkan mau bersusah-susah menolongnya, terlebih semenjak mereka tidak saling kenal baik dan Baekhyun memiliki impresi bahwa Zitao menakutkan. Ada sesuatu di mata sipitnya yang mengingatkannya pada pembunuh. Bingung harus berbuat apa, perlahan ia menundukkan kepala, dan Zitao membalas gestur tersebut tidak kalah respek, yang mana mengejutkan.

Mereka hanya berdiri di sana, tidak berbicara lama sekali hingga Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Zitao belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang dapat ia mengerti. Ia mulai ragu kalau murid pindahan itu bahkan mengerti bahasa Korea.

Sebelum ia sempat menanyakan atau setidaknya mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya secara verbal, Zitao mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka gerbang depan sebuah pintu tepat di sebelahnya. Lalu, dia menghilang. Zitao tinggal di sini. Di perumahan ini. Mengusir preman-preman mungkin sama halnya dengan membuang sampah bagi Zitao.

* * *

Baekhyun mendesah, mengetahui ia mengalami terlalu banyak kejadian seharian ini, ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Dia melewati toko bunga mereka di perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit, dan dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk membukanya besok. Ia terlalu sibuk merawat Chanyeol dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan musimannya sampai-sampai toko itu terdesak ke posisi terakhir daftar prioritasnya. Demi kenang-kenangan, ia membukanya lagi dan mendapati sebagian bunga-bunganya hampir mati, bahkan sebagian besar yang memenuhi ruang belakang mulai layu tanpa sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol akan kembali besok," ia bicara pada bunga-bunga, lalu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai berbicara dengan bunga (seperti yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol, yang dianggapnya konyol). Baekhyun mengitari seluruh toko tersebut dan membersihkan segala bunga mati yang ada, kemudian dibawanya sebuah pot di tangan dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

Itu adalah satu pot _Baby's Breath_ terakhir yang masih hidup.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menonton televisi dan menuliskan "Byun Baekhyun' di bukunya beberapa kali saat Baekhyun tiba.

"Hei, Yeolkkong," goda Baekhyun, setelah memberi nama panggilan 'Yeolkkong' pada Chanyeol kemarin malam. Yeolkkong adalah istilah keren yang dipakai murid-murid yang berarti "belajar keras" dan Baekhyun kira itu adalah julukan yang _sempurna_ untuk Chanyeol, hanya menambahkan penekanan di suku terakhir dan itu akan terdengar lebih manis. Lebih baik malahan karena Chanyeol terlihat senang dengan panggilan barunya. Dia meletakkan pot bunga _Baby's Breath_ di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan tas selempangnya ke lantai. "Belajar keras untuk sekolah besok?" tanyanya sambil melepas jaket.

Chanyeol memandangi buku catatannya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku... tidak... ingin pergi ke sekolah..."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. "Aku pikir kau menyukai sekolah."

"Aku... lebih bodoh... daripada murid-murid lainnya." Dia tersenyum miris. Baekhyun tidak begitu yakin harus bagaimana mendengar Chanyeol mencurahkan hati padanya, "Aku tahu kalau... kau menganggapku bodoh juga, karena aku bahkan tidak bisa menulis namaku sendiri seperti yang lainnya dan mereka mengejekku... Mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan kalau aku ini berbeda dan bodoh." Ingus dan air mata mengalir turun di wajahnya. "Aku... ingin jadi seperti mereka, Baekhyun. Aku ingin... jadi lebih seperti dirimu."

"Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun, tangannya gemetaran di sisinya. Dia sungguh ingin meraihnya. Dia ingin mendekap kepalanya di dadanya dan membisikkan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua bohong. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan membaik, itu pun kalau ia bisa.

Ia sangat membenci dirinya saat melangkah keluar ruangan karena tidak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan dari balik pintu, dia mendengar isak tangis Chanyeol, namun tetap saja terlalu tinggi...

Dinding di antara mereka terlalu tinggi.

* * *

"Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka, Baekhyun. Aku ingin jadi lebih seperti dirimu."

'_Akulah yang ingin jadi seperti __**kau**__, Park Chanyeol.'_

_._

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul. **

**.**

* * *

_***Chapter 10;**_

**.**

Chanyeol telah sembuh sepenuhnya, meskipun suhu badannya masih sering naik dan turun. Dokter "Suho", sebagaimana Baekhyun memanggilnya (singkatan dari malaikat penjaga; sentimentil, tapi cocok, kan), menyarankan banyak istirahat, makan teratur, dan kasih sayang, kemudian memulangkan Chanyeol.

Usai tadi malam, setelah Baekhyun terpaksa keluar dari ruangan ketika Chanyeol menangis, keduanya tidak mampu bercakap seperti biasa karena semuanya terasa canggung. Meskipun Chanyeol telah kembali menjadi _happy virus_ yang bersemangat saat pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya lepas dari trauma. Entah mengapa, melihat Chanyeol menitikkan air mata memengaruhi dirinya dalam berbagai cara. Itu membuat hatinya ngilu untuk beberapa alasan, dan perasaan ganjil itu tidak kunjung hilang bahkan setelah tidur.

* * *

"Bu, Chanyeol bilang ia tidak akan pergi sekolah," kata Baekhyun sembari mengancingkan seragamnya. Tidak seperti hari-hari lainnya, Chanyeol tidak meniru setiap gerakannya atau salah memasukkan kancing sehingga Baekhyun harus mengancingkannya lagi.

Sang ibu berhenti memasukkan berkas-berkas dan kertas kerja ke dalam tas kecilnya dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Mengapa tidak? Chanyeol senang bersekolah." Ia berkata seolah Baekhyun tak tahu apa-apa. "Kau tidak bertengkar dengannya lagi, kan, Baekhyun? Aku bersumpah, aku sudah menyuruhmu bersikap baik padanya, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sebelum—"

"Dikeluarkan?" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimat wanita itu dengan tatapan biasa, "Aku tahu."

Ia sudah mencuri dengar para orang dewasa itu mendiskusikan rencana sekolah Chanyeol, kalau ia memang punya. Kalaupun tidak, ia tidak mengerti mengapa para dewan sekolah menolak mengizinkan Chanyeol melanjutkan pendidikannya di program kelas khusus mereka. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya, namun terhenti di ambang pintu saat ia mendengar bunyi keras. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menerobos keluar kamarnya dengan rambut berantakan, seragam kusut, dan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Oh, bagus, Sayang, semoga harimu menyenangkan di sekolah, oke? Tetaplah bersama Baekhyun saat latihan sepak bola!" celoteh ibu Baekhyun sembari membersihkan kotoran di sudut mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah di luar saat ibunya mengantar Chanyeol ke luar seolah ini hari pertamanya ke sekolah. Memuakkan bagaimana ibunya memanjakannya seperti bayi daripada seorang pria dewasa. Memang, kondisi mental Chanyeol sama seperti anak tujuh tahun, namun Baekhyun heran bagaimana caranya ia bisa belajar dan memperbaiki diri bila seseorang berhenti di levelnya. Itu, dan Baekhyun merasa iri. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berbuat kesalahan dan semua orang yang kurang sensitif akan memanja dan memujanya seolah ia bintang besar YouTube yang selanjutnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar Chanyeol telah mensejajari langkahnya (karena kaki Chanyeol lebih panjang daripada miliknya, masuk akal ia bisa menyusul dengan cepat), namun tidak satu pun dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu hingga mereka tiba di sekolah.

* * *

Selama jam istirahat, seluruh murid tidak diizinkan berada di kelas karena beberapa siswa yang tengah melakukan ulangan remidi, jadi beberapa rekan setim Baekhyun berkumpul di ujung koridor tempat mereka saling berbagi Chocopies dan membandingkan jawaban dari ulangan barusan. Baekhyun, tentu saja, tengah berkhayal, lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya dari pada obrolan mereka.

"Hei, _baby Baek ribs_, apa jawabanmu di nomor empat belas? Tentang genta kemerdekaan?" tanya Jongin.

"Hah?" ia tergagap kembali pada kenyataan. "Oh. Kurasa aku menjawab 'tiga' untuk yang satu itu."

Sehun meraung. "Kau serius? Aku merubah jawabannya tepat setelah aku menulis jawaban itu!"

Teman-temannya mendengus.

Baekhyun mengunyah lapisan marshmallow Chocopies miliknya dan menatap ke bawah, ke sisi kirinya tempat banyak hal terjadi. Ia membatin mungkin akan menarik bila seseorang mengabadikan momen para siswa di habitat alaminya dan melihat kemiripannya dengan binatang dalam berkumpul dan berbagi antar sesama. Ada Yixing, murid pindahan dari Cina yang fasih berbahasa Korea (ia pindah saat kelas satu), yang tengah larut dalam _headphone_-nya. Ia tidak mendengar banyak tentang anak itu sebelumnya, selain fakta bahwa ia memenangkan tempat kedua lomba menulis di semester kemarin. Baekhyun menang di tempat ketiga.

Lalu, ada beberapa gadis yang tengah membicarakan selebriti terpanas, membanding-bandingkan siapa lebih tampan dari siapa, sembari menebalkan lapisan _make-up_ mereka terus menerus. Bahkan tanpa disadari, gadis-gadis selalu mengkhawatirkan tentang penampilan mereka, namun masih saja berani mengkritik orang lain. Bila para gadis remaja diibaratkan hewan, Baekhyun pikir mereka adalah hiena. Sendiri tak berbahaya, bergerombol menakutkan.

"_Kris_ bicara dengan Luhan tuh," cibir Minseok.

_Luhan? Luhan dari kelas 3-3?_ Luhan yang membuat para murid lelaki mau mengambil risiko detensi, hanya untuk mengintip dari celah jendela kelas? Luhan yang dikabarkan sebagai pangeran yang lama hilang dari kerajaan dinasti kuno? Luhan yang telah menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang _selalu_ ia terima dan membuat para lelaki dan gadis nan arogan malu karenanya?

Ini akan sangat menarik.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan setelah selesai membersihkan remah-remah dari wajahnya, memperhatikan Kris bicara pada Luhan seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Dapat ditebak. Kris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang reputasi Luhan. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat dari ujung koridor bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pembicaraan Kris. Setelah beberapa candaan terlontar dari Kris, hanya yang berbicaralah yang tertawa sementara Luhan tidak berekspresi seolah-oleh Kris baru saja menghina ibunya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa?" Jongin tergelak, memukul pelan perut Jong Dae, "Nyeh, nyeh, aku dari Bankooba."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Selagi teman-temannya sudah bertaruh bahwa usaha Kris untuk membuat Luhan terpesona akan berakhir gagal sama seperti yang lainnya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang baru datang..

dan Luhan melambai padanya dengan senyum manis.

"Hei, Chanyeol," sapa Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan—terlalu—wajar dan ceria (yang mana sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suara bariton-nya), tidak mengindahkan semua orang yang mulai bergosip ria bahwa _demi Tuhan, Luhan bicara padanya pertama kali!_ Ia tersenyum malu dan menyorongkan sebuah buku kecil pada Luhan, membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih-nya. "T-terimakasih sudah meminjamkan aku bukumu. Aku sangat menyukainya.."

"Sama-sama," Luhan tersenyum hangat, "kau boleh meminjamnya kapan saja, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum pada Kris yang tercengang, lalu melangkah menuju kelas khusus tidak jauh dari kelas normalnya.

"Apa itu _Park Chanyeol_?"

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Byun Baekhyun? Pertandingan paling penting musim ini sudah di depan mata dan kau tidak bisa menerima operan?"

Baekhyun menundukkan menghadap lantai saat pelatih membentaknya, yang lain sudah lelah dan kesal karena mereka telah berlatih berjam-jam tanpa mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Salah satu penyerang mereka mendadak terkilir, sehingga mereka mesti menyusun kembali formasi dan strategi dari nol. Ini berarti waktu latihan jadi tiga kali lipat. Tiga kali lipat stres. Tiga kali lipat harapan.

"Jongin, kau seharusnya mengambil sisi kanan Baekhyun, jangan lupakan strateginya!" teriak pelatih. "Bila kalian tidak melakukannya dengan benar kali ini, lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!"

* * *

"Pelatih Jung hanya tidak senang denganmu utamanya." Jongin meringis saat melilit pergelangan kakinya yang memerah. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang loker setelah yang lain pulang. "Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, ia hanya agak... sensitif untuk menjaga reputasi sekolah, tidak boleh kalah pada Jeon-Il keparat itu." Ia berkata sambil berjalan pincang mengambil ranselnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memutar bahunya yang sakit. Apa yang Jongin katakan mengingatkan Baekhyun pada pertemuannya dengan mereka, dan bagaimana Zitao telah menyelamatkannya dari perkelahian. Ia yakin para "preman" itu telah mendapat pelajaran, untuk tidak melangkah di rumput tetangga. Meskipun ia sangat ingin memberitahu Jongin, sahabat terbaiknya, ia tidak mengatakannya. Ia tidak berpikir hal tersebut cukup penting.

"Pergelangan kaki Woohyun terkilir? Apa yang ia lakukan, jatuh dari tangga?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, meskipun subjeknya bukan sesuatu yang pantas dijadikaan candaan.

"Ya, aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Aku rasa lukanya cukup parah. Ibunya membuat surat pengaduan ke sekolah karena ini."

"Apa itu rumor yang kau dengar?"

"Yah, aku mendengarnya dari Sehun yang mendengarnya dari Jongdae yang mendengarnya dari... seseorang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Ia rasa _timing_-nya sedikit tidak wajar. Woohyun memang menyebalkan, bersemangat, dan blak-blakan, namun ia tidak ceroboh. Sebenarnya, dia adalah pemain tercepat di tim mereka yang memiliki kontrol paling bagus. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia dan Nam Woohyun bersaing untuk meraih posisi kapten dan Baekhyun terpilih murni karena kepopulerannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun merasa kemampuan Woohyun lebih baik darinya.

Dengan kartu as mereka terluka, Baekhyun tidak yakin mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang melawan para pemain Jeon-Il yang lebih besar kuat.

* * *

"Baekhyun sangat... berbakat bermain sepak bola," Chanyeol tersenyum, ibu jarinya terselip di bawah tali ranselnya. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan kali ini, meski Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya untuk mengimbangi dirinya yang langkahnya lebih pendek. Semburat kemerahan yang lembut menghiasi pipi Chanyeol saat ia mengatakannya, seperti gadis yang menyatakan perasaan pada seorang pemuda.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun merasa senang. Menyenangkan rasanya mendengarnya dari orang lain, terutama setelah semua tekanan dari pelatihnya yang membuatnya merasa seperti pemain terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Sepatu sepak bola penuh lumpur yang ia bawa terasa lebih berat dari beberapa kilo. Benar-benar berat. "Terimakasih." Ia berkata singkat karena tidak tahu kata lain yang lebih baik untuk dikatakan, dilihatnya Chanyeol dari sudut matanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Chanyeol kembali seperti Chanyeol, dengan mata berkedut, senyum bodoh, dan rambut cokelat keriting. Ia hampir terlihat seperti anjing.

"Kau masih mau bersekolah?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, bertanya-tanya apakah sekolah masih menjadi topik sensitif bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyeringai bodoh ke tanah.

"A-apakah kau ingin... menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekarang, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun sampai saudara tirinya kembali bicara.

"Baekhyun akan menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat, paling hebat..." Chanyeol tertawa lembut membayangkannya. "Aku tidak tahu... a-apa impianku..."

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang guru..." kata Baekhyun lirih.

* * *

Larut dalam percakapan, Baekhyun belum menyadari sejauh mana mereka melewati rute yang ia ambil kemarin malam. Rumah Zitao tidak terlihat di mana pun, meskipun jelas dari sedikitnya pagar rumah yang terbuka dan jalanan sempit jelas sekali bahwa mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat yang aman.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia berhenti dan menyikut Chanyeol saat melihat seragam kuning-mustar.

Mereka berjumlah sekitar tujuh orang sekarang, dan seseorang yang samar-samar Baekhyun kenali menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, seolah mereka memang telah menunggunya. Kali ini, mereka membawa balok kayu panjang dan tebal yang menimbulkan bunyi berat dan mengerikan saat mereka menyeret benda itu sepanjang jalan aspal.

"Di mana teman kungfu-mu?" ejek seseorang.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke belakang.

"Chanyeol... _lari_."

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul. **

t/n: Terima kasih banyak buat **yaoi_fanboy** yang udah meluangkan waktu menyadur chap ini di tengah-tengah kesibukannya.

**.**

* * *

_*****__**Chapter 11**__**;**_

**.**

Baekhyun menyadari kesulitan Chanyeol memahami gentingnya situasi karena ia tidak pernah mengenal kerasnya jalanan. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol menjadi panik, sementara matanya sibuk mengawasi seorang berandal terdekat, ia mendorong Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. "Lari, Chanyeol." Ia berkata lagi, frustasi, karena tidak mampu mengucapkannya lebih keras, dan Chanyeol masih tidak bergerak.

"Lari!" teriaknya keras kali ini, sambil melempar ranselnya ke preman terdekat tadi. Untung saja, Chanyeol berlari tepat waktu sehingga ia sempat menahan para berandalan itu, memberi Chanyeol cukup waktu untuk kabur dari mereka. Sialnya, Baekhyun tertangkap cepat dan terdorong ke tanah. Baekhyun ingin sekali terus meneriaki Chanyeol untuk tetap berlari, namun seluruh nafasnya meninggalkan paru-parunya saat sebuah tendangan melayang ke dadanya. Tubuhnya bergelung kesakitan saat makin banyak orang yang bergabung memukulinya ramai-ramai.

Chanyeol berhenti berlari di tengah-tengah jalannya dan berbalik, matanya membulat. Sebagian dirinya memerintahkan untuk berlari karena ia sangat ketakutan, karena ia harus memanggil pertolongan. Pada akhirnya, sebagian diri yang lain yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Baekhyun membutuhkan pertolongannya menang dan dia melihat sekeliling mencari senjata. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan; yang ia tahu hanyalah, Baekhyun sedang dalam masalah, dan dia membutuhkannya.

"Patahkan kaki?" Salah seorang siswa Jeon-Il terkekeh saat mereka selesai memukuli Baekhyun sampai ia tidak sanggup berdiri. Lalu, seseorang menarik salah satu kakinya, memutarnya ke samping dan menunggu pemimpin mereka yang tengah mengacungkan pemukul kayu untuk menghancurkan kakinya.

Saat pemukul kayu itu menyentuh kakinya, Baekhyun menjerit. Tulangnya tidak remuk, tapi berdenyut-denyut, dan ia yakin tempurung lututnya akan hancur kalau pukulan kedua dilayangkan. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya saat pemukul itu datang, dan kemudian sebuah dentuman keras terdengar, namun anehnya tak ada rasa sakit yang menyertai.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat kerumunan di sekelilingnya menyebar, ketika pria yang menghancurkan kakinya jatuh berlutut dengan darah mengucur dari kepala. Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah batu bata di tangan, yang langsung ia jatuhkan saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Para siswa Jeon-Il seketika berpencar mengambil langkah seribu secepat yang mereka bisa ketika orang-orang mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat ada ribut-ribut apa. Seorang wanita telah memanggil polisi, dan ia menarik anaknya masuk ke rumah seolah jalanan itu telah terinfeksi wabah.

Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang gemetaran dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, mungkin karena ia sadar bahwa ia telah melukai orang lain. "Chanyeol," ia terengah di antara nafasnya yang berat. "Semua baik-baik saja, pergilah dari sini. Polisi akan segera datang." Ia mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin, karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam situasi ini, atau kalau sampai pemuda Jeon-Il itu tewas.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa semua sudah terlambat ketika ia dengar suara sirine dari kejauhan, dan tiga kendaraan muncul di jalanan, para polisi bergegas mengamankan mereka bertiga. Pemuda berseragam kuning-mustar itu diangkut tandu, ia sendiri dibawa menuju mobil polisi karena kakinya terluka, dan kedua lengan Chanyeol diborgol di balik punggungnya. "Jangan menakutinya!" jeritnya pada para petugas yang dengan brutal mendorong Chanyeol ke mobil dan memeriksa seluruh kantongnya.

Chanyeol takut, benar-benar takut, namun tidak satupun perlakuan menyenangkan yang ditujukan padanya ketika polisi itu mendorong kepalanya masuk ke salah satu mobil dan mengingatkannya akan hak yang memang tak ia punya.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa siswa-siswa Jeon-Il itu mematahkan kakimu, dan temanmu ini menyelamatkanmu?"

"Saudara tiri," Baekhyun mengoreksinya. Ia tidak nyaman dengan kurangnya cahaya dan ruang untuk bernafas di ruang interogasi. Ini kali pertamanya bicara dengan seorang polisi dengan senjata terselip di pinggang. Ia tidak mampu menenangkan kaki kirinya yang gemetar, kaki yang tidak dipukul, meskipun kaki kanannya telah dibelat dan diberi cairan anti-biotik.

Petugas di hadapannya, seorang pria gemuk dan besar yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, menjilat ibu jarinya dan membalik lembaran file di folder krem yang diduga Baekhyun file tentang Chanyeol. "Pemuda Jeon-Il itu koma, kepalanya mendapat jahitan. Orang tuanya akan mengajukan kasus dan aku takut aku tidak akan bisa membantu secara legal dalam kasus ini," gumamnya. "Catatan ini menunjukkan saudaramu pernah ditahan di sini sehubungan dengan pencurian barang..."

"Dia melibatkan dirinya sendiri," kata Baekhyun cepat. "Dia hanya mencoba menyelamatkan saya, Pak. Dia tidak berbahaya! Dia bahkan tidak sanggup melukai lalat!" Ia sadar betapa konyolnya pembelaannya, melihat Chanyeol ditemukan di lokasi kejadian dengan batu bata penuh darah di tangan.

"Bagaimana bila hal ini terjadi lagi lain waktu? Lain kali saat saudara tirimu mencoba menyelamatkanmu dan "tanpa sengaja" membunuh seseorang?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata karena, tidak perduli seberapa keras ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak berbahaya, orang-orang akan tetap meragu karena keterbelakangan mentalnya. Bagi mereka, Chanyeol yang seperti itu adanya tidak mempunyai kontrol diri, moralitas, ataupun perasaan akan konsekuensinya. Mereka meragukan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sangat tahu alasannya, karena dulu ia juga pernah meragukan Chanyeol. Dulu.

"Tak seorang pun berkata tentang siswa Jeon-Il karena orangtua mereka kaya, prestasi mereka bagus... karena mereka tidak _berbeda_. Bukan masalah bagi mereka bila Chanyeol korbannya karena orang seperti Anda dan saya berpikiran bahwa dia bodoh; mereka bahkan tidak memberinya satu _kesempatan_..." Pandangannya mengabur, air mata akhirnya menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. "Saya mengerti, Pak," ia terisak, "_i__nilah__ yang namanya __keadilan_."

* * *

"Kau bisa menghubungi mereka di nomor ini, Nyonya Byun. Kami akan mengurus sisanya, berkaitan dengan siswa Jeon-Il itu."

"Terima kasih..." Wanita itu menghela nafas, mengambil secarik kertas yang serta merta diremukkannya di tangan saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan. Ia bergegas meraih putranya, mata sembab karena menangis, memeluk anaknya seerat mungkin. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Ibunya tidak bicara beberapa saat, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun saat air mata kembali berjatuhan di pipinya. Ia menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan dan berusaha tersenyum demi anaknya. "Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Para petugas itu perlu menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi."

"Kenapa? Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak keras. "Polisi bodoh itu harusnya mempertanyakan murid-murid Jeon-Il sialan itu; kenapa mereka membawa pemukul kayu kemana-mana atau kenapa Nam Woohyun terkilir tepat sebelum pertandingan musim ini dimulai! Mereka seharusnya bertanya kenapa mereka mempelajari keadilan dan kehormatan hanya untuk menyalahkan semuanya pada yang lemah. Kenapa? Karena keterbelakangan Chanyeol, dan bahwa itu merupakan kejahatan di dunia ini!" Dadanya naik turun; seorang petugas menghampiri dan menyuruhnya duduk, namun ia mendorong pria itu, menjerit frustasi.

Ada beberapa saat keheningan memenuhi kantor polisi itu hingga Ibu Baekhyun membujuknya pulang.

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat, dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lagi. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terluka sampai Baekhyun memutuskan membiarkannya di perjalanan pulang naik taksi.

Ia rasa, semua yang ingin ia katakan telah dikatakan.

* * *

"Kita tidak mampu menyewa pengacara, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dan ibunya membawa beberapa kursi keluar untuk bicara empat mata, saat Chanyeol sudah tertidur.

"Meskipun kita mendapat pengacara langsung dari pengadilan, kita akan tetap kalah. Kita bisa saja terlilit hutang, jutaan won." Ibunya mendesah, menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dari tas kecilnya. Ketika satu batang rokok tertahan di antara jemarinya dengan pemantik di tangan lainnya, Baekhyun merebut rokok itu darinya dengan rengutan. Terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat ibunya merokok di depannya adalah saat wanita tersebut mengakui bahwa suaminya sudah memukulinya, dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah mengingat kembali memori lama yang tak diundang.

"Tidak bisakah ia disuruh membantu masyarakat saja? Atau apalah?"

"Mereka membatasi haknya, Sayang." Jemarinya bertaut karena tidak diizinkan memegang batang nikotin. "Mereka bukan khawatir tentang bagaimana Chanyeol akan mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya sekarang, tetapi, apa yang akan ia lakukan ke depannya. Mereka khawatir kalau... Chanyeol terlalu _sakit_ untuk kita urus..."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Ibunya memandang tas kecil di pangkuannya beberapa lama sebelum menarik keluar secarik kertas kusut yang disembunyikannya selama di kantor polisi. "Mereka memberi kita waktu satu minggu."

Baekhyun mengambil catatan itu dari ibunya, menyipit mencoba untuk membaca tulisan tangan yang hampir tak terbaca.

_Lembaga__ Psikiatris Seoul_

_Rumah untuk__Pasien Cacat Mental__._

_(040-8820-1192)_

* * *

Semakin Baekhyun melawan orang-orang yang ingin membawa Chanyeol pergi, semakin ia meragukan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa lemah karena hanya dirinya yang memihak Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia pun ragu apakah dirinya bisa membuat perbedaan, mungkin membuat mereka percaya bahwa anggapan mentah mereka tentang Chanyeol itu salah dan dia tidak perlu masuk ke lembaga pesakitan.

Lelah, kehabisan tenaga, Baekhyun terhuyung menuju kamar Chanyeol tempat pemuda itu bergelung di atas selimut di lantai. Ia tidak memakai bantal, ataupun selimut. Menyedihkan melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Berhati-hati tidak membangunkannya, Baekhyun meringkuk di samping Chanyeol yang punggungnya menghadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, memeluk kaki panjangnya yang ditekuk karena kamarnya yang berangin dan suhu ruangan menurun begitu kehangatan menyisip keluar dinding.

Baekhyun menarik alas tidurnya sampai ke bahu Chanyeol dan mendekat, menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya sedih karena pemuda itu tidak sedang bangun untuk menyadari.

Ia menutup matanya, perlahan mencondongkan badan untuk memberi sebuah kecupan lembut sekilas di puncak leher Chanyeol, tepat di pertemuan tulang belakang dan tengkorak. Ia tertidur tak lama kemudian, berharap ada Tuhan di surga yang juga peduli pada Chanyeol.

Ia berdoa pada Tuhan itu.

'_Tolong, jangan biarkan mereka membawa saudaraku.'_

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It is belong to jindeul.**

.

* * *

_***Chapter**_** 12;**

.

Baekhyun lega ini hari Sabtu, bukan Jumat.

Dia sudah akan menduga seluruh sekolah mengetahui insiden tersebut sekarang, yang berarti lebih banyak gosip seputar dirinya dan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya berita baik dari seluruh kekacauan yaitu bahwa turnamen kali ini akan diundur, sepertinya karena sekelompok pemain Jeon-Il terlibat dalam kasus dan dua pelari dari tim Hye-Seong sedang menjalani perawatan medis (bukan berarti turnamen itu menjadi prioritas di pikirannya saat ini).

Baekhyun berangkat ke rumah sakit lain kali ini (lebih seperti klinik daripada rumah sakit) dan mengobati kakinya ke sana, diperban dengan baik. Dokter memberitahu ia beruntung tidak ada satu pun tulangnya patah setelah mendapat pukulan dari samping ke ototnya yang harusnya pasti menyebabkan kerusakan fatal seumur hidup. Ada memar di sekujur lutut yang sangat sakit bila ditekan, tapi untunglah tulang-tulangnya utuh. Andaikata Chanyeol tidak menghalangi, dia akan kehilangan kakinya. Dia akan bergantung pada kruk atau kursi roda selamanya.

Andaikata Chanyeol tidak menyelamatkannya, Baekhyun pastilah sudah kehilangan harapannya menjadi pemain sepak bola, yang mana... tidak adil. Menurutnya, tidak adil dunia ini berfungsi sedemikian besar hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkan keajaiban. Menurutnya, dia tidak berhak berlari-lari setelah semua yang Chanyeol korbankan untuknya, karena _dia_.

* * *

Keduanya mulai berbicara lagi saat ibu Baekhyun berangkat kerja setelah membawa Baekhyun ke klinik, meninggalkannya bersama Chanyeol di rumah. Mereka tidak bertukar sepatah kata pun semenjak insiden (yang menurut Baekhyun lebih nyaman disebut _kecelakaan_) sehingga ketegangan jelas masih mengambang di udara saat Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol lebh dulu.

Dia tidak ingat berapa kali dia menjejakkan kakinya di kamar Chanyeol selain tadi malam. Sebelum Chanyeol pindah ke sana, kamar ini biasanya dipakai sebagai gudang, jadi masih ada banyak kotak dan benda-benda lain dalam bungkus di depan dinding tipis. Tidak ada kasur, meja, ataupun cukup ruang untuk berjalan; hanya Chanyeol yang berguling dari selimut ke lantai yang dingin. Hujan deras bulan lalu membuat lantai rumahnya lembab. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau lumut juga.

Akan tetapi, meskipun buruk keadaan tempat tinggal yang harus Chanyeol pahami, dia masih sempat membuat kamar kotornya terasa lebih baik. Beberapa kotak kardus dibalik menjadi meja belajar Chanyeol, dan dia punya beberapa lembar koran diselipkan di bawah selimut supaya tidak basah. Chanyeol sedang duduk di "meja belajar"-nya dan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, memberi sedikit jarak antara mereka.

"Apa kaki Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya duluan, Baekhyun tidak menduganya (tapi ia lega).

Dari semua hal yang bisa Chanyeol tanyakan atau katakan, dia telah memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun lebih dulu.

Dia mengangguk, mengangkat kaki berbalut perbannya lurus supaya tidak ada tekanan atau ketegangan di persendiannya. "Tidak apa. Dokter bilang aku akan sembuh total dalam seminggu," katanya sesantai mungkin. "Terima kasih. Kau pemberani."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat jeda. "Baekhyun... akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku...," ia melipat ujung halaman buku yang sedang ditulisinya barisan kalimat, menekuknya karena gugup, "karena Baekhyun saudaraku..." Dia tersenyum lagi, seolah-seolah apa yang ada di pikirannya cukup mengharukan untuk menciptakan tawa di balik suramnya suasana.

Baekhyun mesti mempertanyakan kata hatinya di dalam. Apa ia benar akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Chanyeol? Terlalu dini untuk mengatakannya, atau mungkin terlalu lama untuk mengakuinya. Jawabannya sudah tidak penting lagi.

Yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengerti ia akan dibawa pergi dalam waktu seminggu. Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun pada anjing tua yang tidak sadar akan disuntik mati sampai akhir hidupnya. Begitu ia kembali ke tanah, ulu hatinya terasa seperti diremas oleh tangan yang tidak terlihat.

Ia tak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya; ia tak yakin bagaimana cara memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu satu sama lain untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sama seperti halnya mereka tidak sanggup memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ayahnya telah berpulang. Menurut pengertian Chanyeol, ayahnya sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnis yang panjang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria tersebut telah menjadi pengangguran untuk beberapa waktu, lalu...

Meninggal.

Ia mendesah, kemudian mengintip dari balik lengan Chanyeol ke arah meja belajar sementaranya. Tulisan tangannya sudah lebih rapi berkat banyak latihan, namun beberapa kalimat masih tidak masuk akal atau spasinya salah. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah kata. "Sepak bola dieja dengan huruf bawah 'gi-eok' di bawah huruf vokal. Chook-gu," ia membacanya perlahan, membaca seluruh kalimat perlahan. "Baekhyun suka... sepak bola..." Jantungnya berdebar lagi.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau pintar... Aku tahu kau pintar. Mungkin mereka akan mengubah pendiriannya kalau kau menunjukkan mereka kau bisa membaca dan menulis seperti yang lainnya."

"Seperti... yang lainnya?" Chanyeol meremas pensil yang ia genggam. Ia menurunkan pandangannya kembali ke kertas bergaris. Ada rasa sakit dan terluka yang tak terbayangkan di matanya.

"Maksudku..." Baekhyun mendesah, "Maksudku bukan begitu, Chanyeol..."

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Chanyeol rendah dan semakin turun, seperti kehabisan tenaga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... aku mempercayaimu."

* * *

Ia tidak sadar hari mulai larut sampai dilihatnya jam dinding di kamar Chanyeol. Hampir jam lima sore. Baekhyun tidak akan benar-benar memperhatikan waktu kalau ia tidak mendengar bel pintu, yang mana aneh karena mereka hampir tidak pernah kedatangan tamu selain teman-teman setim Baekhyun, itu pun sangat jarang. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang membenci kunjungan tak terduga.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya, lebih seperti mengelak daripada mendengar jawaban. Ia menduga pengirim surat, salesman, atau mungkin penagih utang, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga akan menemukan Luhan memandanginya saat ia membuka pintu depan. Baekhyun bersumpah jantungnya hampir copot lewat kerongkongan saking kagetnya, dan kakinya yang sakit terasa seperti agar-agar lunak saat kekagetannya surut. Apa yang _Luhan_ lakukan di depan rumah_nya_?

"Apa Chanyeol di rumah?" Luhan bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err, ya, ada," jawabnya. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Sehun."

"Oh." _Sehun brengsek, memberikan alamatnya cuma-cuma pada orang asing!_

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengajari Chanyeol, kalau kau bertanya-tanya." Pemuda Cina bermata kelinci itu berkata tanpa ragu atau tersendat dalam kalimatnya. Tidak heran Luhan dicalonkan menjadi ketua kelas 3-3 selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Masih mencengangkan Baekhyun mengetahui Luhan lebih fasih berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya daripada dirinya. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya saat mendengar kabar itu," ia berkata dengan tenang, menaikkan alisnya dengan sengaja yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tertohok seperti anjing buangan, "boleh aku bicara dengannya?"

"Ya, kakiku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sinis sambil memberi Luhan jalan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang kakimu."

Anehnya, saat Luhan dan Chanyeol bertemu, Baekhyun merasakan kecemburuan yang aneh. Chanyeol terlihat lebih senang sekarang begitu Luhan duduk di sampingnya, namun ia berupaya untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tidak benar merasakan hal remeh seperti cemburu di saat-saat seperti ini, meskipun ia benar-benar bingung kenapa Luhan yang menjadi guru privat Chanyeol, dan mungkin sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini.

* * *

"Pelatih bilang dia mengeluarkanmu dari tim kalau dia tidak menemukan pengganti," kata Jongin di sela-sela mengunyah.

Baekhyun memandangi temannya menghabiskan semangkuk penuh ramen _seafood_, tidak menyentuh mangkuknya sendiri. Cara temannya menghisap kerang dan menguliti udang dengan giginya cukup menghibur untuk dilihat. Ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman hanya dengan bicara pada Jongin di warung kecil dengan meja dan kursi plastik di luar, tempat makan biasa bagi mereka. Baekhyun merasa tenang mengetahui Chanyeol aman berada bersama Luhan, meskipun kekhawatirannya tidak pernah berpaling meskipun ia sedang bersama Jongin.

Ia mengaduk ramennya bosan dengan sumpit, hanya mengambil kaki gurita untuk dikunyah. "Biarkan saja," katanya.

Jongin hampir tersedak dengan minya. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya, "Aiyaya! Baekhyun, apa maksudmu _biarkan saja_? Dokter bilang kakimu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, kan? Kalau turnamennya ditunda sampai minggu depan, kau masih bisa berlatih dengan kami!"

"Chanyeol akan dibawa."

Juntaian mi jatuh dari bibir plum Jongin. "Dibawa ke mana?"

"Ke rumah sakit jiwa, karena polisi mengira ialah yang harus ditahan di balik jeruji."

"Jadi kabar itu benar bahwa Park Chanyeol memukul kepala orang itu dengan batu bata dan menghancurkan tengkoraknya sampai otaknya tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi?"

Baekhyun memelototinya.

"Maksudku," Jongin mengedikkan bahu, "jadi benar bahwa... Chanyeol memukulnya di kepala dengan bata, ya?" Pemuda dengan kulit terbakar matahari itu duduk diam beberapa saat, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar permintaan maaf dari Jongin. Seumur-umur, Baekhyun hanya pernah mendengarnya permintaan maaf dari Jongin sebanyak tiga kali, termasuk kali ini. Lebih tepatnya, tiga kali Jongin pernah berpikir sebelum bicara. "Yah, Baekachu, kita harus menemukan pengganti secepatnya atau kita akan kalah mudah," Jongin berkata, "ini serius."

"Sejak kapan kau pernah serius tentang apa pun?"

"Diam."

* * *

Dan beginilah, satu hari tak berkesan berlalu, dan mereka selangkah lebih dekat menuju perpisahan.

* * *

.

t/n: enjoy your double update, guys~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul.**

.

* * *

**_*Chapter_ 13;**

.

Hari Minggu.

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melingkari kalender, namun kali ini, rupanya ia sedang mengecek kalender kecil penuh debu di samping tempat tidurnya tiap pagi, menyilang angka-angka tebal yang tertera dengan pulpen merah. Benar-benar keterlaluan kegiatannya menghitung hari, namun hanya itulah yang mampu menolongnya, bisa dibilang dalam rangka _menyiapkan diri_ untuk saat-saat terakhir.

Ia berguling ke luar tempat tidur saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi berkali-kali, rambutnya masih berantakan dan matanya masih mengantuk. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan orang waras mana yang mau membangunkannya dari "tidur anggunnya" di pagi buta, meski ada satu wajah dan nama yang muncul saat ia mendengar suara.

"Baekkolo! _BABY, COME BAEK_! _My freshly baeked apple pie_!"

"_Jongin_," desis Baekhyun saat membuka pintu depan lebar-lebar, dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan cengiran khas untuknya, beserta beberapa orang di belakangnya. Sebagian besar merupakan rekan satu tim, beberapa lainnya adalah wajah-wajah kenal-tapi-tidak-begitu-kenal yang mungkin ia temui sekali-dua kali.

"Mau datang nonton? Kupikir kau mungkin ingin latihan sedikti; tambah lagi, kita dapat _hot dog_ setelah pertandingan, tim yang kalah bayar." Jongin menyeringai, menggendong bola di antara lengan dan paha. "Apa kakimu sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, ke kakinya yang masih dibalut perban dan ototnya yang dibebat untuk mengembalikannya ke posisi semula, ia harus bersandar ke pagar untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia menggoyangkan kaki bagian lutut-ke-bawah pelan untuk menunjukkan bahwa cederanya perlahan-lahan pulih. "Masih agak sakit, tapi tidak ada patah tulang atau apa pun," katanya, sambil sekilas melirik ke belakang, ke jendela yang terbuka. Kamar Chanyeol paling dekat dengan pintu depan, alasan mengapa kamarnya merupakan ruangan terdingin, tapi dari pagar ia dapat melihat Chanyeol sudah bangun dan belajar, meski Hari Minggu. "Kau keberatan kalau Chanyeol ikut?"

Anak-anak lain mulai berkasak-kusuk di belakang Jongin.

"Si dungu? Dia akan ikut bersama kita?

"Orang-orang akan betul-betul mengira dia _salah satu dari kita_."

"Bagaimana kalau dia memukul kita dengan batu?"

"Hei, hei, hei," Jongin mendiamkan mereka yang mulai ramai tertawa. "Chanyeol ada di pihak kita. Jangan lupa dialah yang menolong Baekgu ini dari baku hantam, benar?" Saat ia berpaling ke Baekhyun, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo main."

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di bawah teduhnya bayangan pepohonan selagi menonton kedua tim bertanding. Chanyeol begitu serius menonton bola sepak yang dioper dari ujung lapangan ke ujung yang lain sampai kepalanya ikut-ikutan bergerak dari sisi ke sisi, seperti kucing mengikuti sinar laser. Ia tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan tiap kali salah satu tim mencetak gol, melompat kaget sambil menutup telinga saat wasit meniup peluit terlalu keras, lalu sesekali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

"Apa ini menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun padanya, tidak percaya. Dia lebih suka menjadi pemain, bukannya penonton di samping lapangan. Ini membosankan. Ia menopang tangan di lututnya yang sehat, dan menopang wajah di tangan itu, dan dengan malas mencabuti satu per satu rumput di tanah. Teman-temannya tampak sangat menikmati waktunya, sementara ia merindukan berlari bersama mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk, rambutnya yang sudah kepanjangan ikut bergoyang. Di bawah sinar matahari, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa warna rambut Chanyeol itu coklat, bukan hitam. Kalau ia harus mendeskripsikannya, warna itu tampak coklat kemerahan, yang mana aneh untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol dengan latar belakang etnis seperti itu. Ia menurunkan pandangannya lagi saat merasa agak malu dan kikuk karena sudah memikirkan warna asli rambut Chanyeol. Ia menyalahkan _kebosanannya_.

"Kenapa kau tidak main bersama mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng setelah memandangi lama anak-anak lain di tengah lapangan.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Baekhyun, mengambil sebatang ranting lemas dan memukul pelan sisi tubuh Chanyeol dengannya. "Sana pergi main dengan mereka. Aku akan menghajar mereka kalau berani menjahatimu."

"Bukan itu..." Chanyeol diam sesaat. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

Keduanya duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa lama sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti makna perkataan saudaranya, sekalipun demikian ketika ia akan menjawabnya, Chanyeol sudah menemukan hal lain untuk dikerjakan, merangkai bunga-bunga rumput dandelion bersama.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menyambar rangkaian bunga dandelion itu dan merusaknya. "Bodoh," gumamnya sembari membaringkan kepala di kaki Chanyeol yang menyilang dan menatap kanopi dedaunan lebih lama. "Bagaimana kau akan bertahan tanpa aku kalau begitu? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku menghilang?" Ia berpura-pura marah, malah mungkin frustasi (meski bukan niat sebenarnya), memandang seperti di awang-awang pada daun-daun yang jatuh dengan gerakan mengayun yang anggun dari dahan.

"Chanyeol akan mencari Baekhyun kalau begitu." Chanyeol menyelipkan setangkai bunga dandelion di telinga Baekhyun dan tertawa seolah tidak mengenal apa pun selain kebahagiaan.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Senin pun datang.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya terbawa arus rutinitas menyiapkan sarapan berupa, tentu saja, daging kalengan dan beberapa menu lain yang lamat-lamat ia ingat dimasak dengan telur. Ibunya telah meninggalkan beberapa makanan tambahan di kulkas untuk dipanaskan di microwave, jadi ia mengeluarkannya dan menunggu Chanyeol selesai mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Saat ia mengangkat sendok dan menyendokkannya di sup rumput laut panas, secercah gelombang kesepian menyerbunya. Tanpa Chanyeol, dengan siapa ia akan membagi dadar gulung terakhirnya? Siapa yang akan ia andalkan untuk mencerahkan Hari Senin dengan senyuman cerah? Sebelum ini, ia selalu iri pada Chanyeol karena sudah mengambil alih semua perhatian yang harusnya ia dapatkan, namun tanpanya, ia akan menjadi anak tunggal kembali.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeo berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. "Toiletnya jadi gila! Tolong!"

Ia sudah pasti akan merindukan keributan ini, dan bagaimana tiap paginya berubah menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin. Seperti yang ia duga, toiletnya menyemprotkan air tepat ke arah Chanyeol, yang tergagap dan berusaha menutupi diri dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menekan ini!" Ia mendesah selagi mematikan fungsi semprot toilet dan menutupnya. "Ini handuknya, sarapan di meja, jadi keringkan dulu dirimu sebelum kita bakal terlambat ke sekolah."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mendesah.

Merawat Chanyeol bukan lagi sebuah beban melainkan kebiasaan.

Membaui tangannya untuk memastikan air toiletnya tidak berbau aneh, Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu saat mendengar telepon rumah berbunyi. Ia menempelkannya ke pipi sambil menyambut telepon dengan letih. Ada jeda, lalu suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ujung.

"Nyonya Byun? Ini Lembaga Psikiatris Seoul. Apa Anda punya waktu untuk mendiskusikan rencana berikutnya untuk Park Chanyeol?"

...

"Nyonya Byun ?"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan panggilan dari rumah sakit. Rasanya ia seperti lupa begitu saja tiap bermain dengan Chanyeol, berpikir hari-hari mereka akan bertahan selamanya. Pada saat mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah, ia berhenti dan mendorong saudaranya masuk. "Kau duluan saja, Chanyeol. Kurasa... aku melupakan peralatan sepak bolaku di gedung olahraga."

Chanyeol berkedip. "Aku... ikut Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng, mendorong dirinya berjinjit untuk menepuk tangannya di rambut coklat-kayu manis Chanyeol. Ia mengacaknya penuh kasih sayang. "Kau akan terlambat masuk kelas," katanya, "belajarlah yang keras, Yeolkkong. Bersikaplah baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum yang melelehkan hati siapa pun.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol menuju ke kelas, Baekhyun berputar ke arah sebaliknya.

Ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari itu.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to jindeul. **

**. **

* * *

_***Chapter 14; **_

**.**

"_Begini caranya menulis namamu. Byun... Baek... Hyun. Lihat, mudah, kan?"_

"_Wow, Chanyeol, kau pintar sekali!"_

_Baekhyun kecil dengan dua gigi depan tanggal tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol yang juga tengah tengkurap. Teras tempat mereka berbaring hangat karena sinar matahari pagi. Mereka berdua baru pulang sekolah dan Chanyeol berkunjung untuk membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan PR, yang mengharuskannya menulis namanya di kotak-kotak biru. Chanyeol sudah belajar menulis beberapa bulan sebelum Baekhyun; nyatanya, ia adalah murid paling cerdas di kelas yang gemar mengajari teman-temannya. _

_Baekhyun menopang tubuh dengan sikunya dan menghirup, ingus mengalir dari lubang hidungnya saat ia memperhatikan Chanyeol menuliskan namanya pada buku catatannya. Ia mengunyah sandwich-nya, irisan daging mencuat keluar di antara dua potong roti gandum itu._

"_Aku pikir kau harus jadi guru, Chanyeol, kau pasti akan jadi guru paling pandai di seluruh dunia, aku rasa," gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh daging, keju, selada, dan roti gandum. _

_Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan senyuman, namun ada makna lebih, yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, di balik senyuman itu karena Baekhyun telah menanamkan benih yang lebih berharga dari apa pun di hati emas Chanyeol, benih yang butuh waktu untuk berkembang jadi bunga yang indah. _

_Ia telah memberi Chanyeol harapan._

* * *

Sementara siswa-siswi lain berlarian kalang kabut ke arah gerbang sekolah pada menit-menit terakhir, Baekhyun berhasil menerobos mereka tepat waktu sebelum gerbang ditutup. Itu bukan kali pertama ia kabur dari kelas, yang pasti, satu dari beberapa kali. Ia hanya tidak ingin masuk sekolah secepat itu karena hatinya terasa amat berat. Pikirnya, jika ia memasuki kelas dengan kondisi kaki seperti sekarang, ia pasti akan mual. Bukannya tidak enak badan, tapi ia tidak sanggup mengatasi akibat dari insiden itu.

Ia tidak tahan mendengar teman sekelasnya bergosip tentang siapa-memukul-siapa serta bertaruh tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol selanjutnya. Dia tidak mau mendengar pelatihnya mengomel mencari pemain pengganti untuk turnamen mendatang, nama Baekhyun telah dicoret dari daftar. Dari semua itu, ia paling tidak ingin menghadapi fakta bahwa waktu berlalu terlalu cepat baginya. Hal itu sangat menakutkan, dan walau Baekhyun dididik untuk tidak lari dari masalah, ia tidak dapat membendungnya.

Untuk sekali ini, ia merasa seolah ada mimpi buruk yang mengejar dan memojokkannya di koridor sempit, dan ia tidak bisa sembunyi. Sepertinya semua orang kecuali dirinya tahu cara mengatasinya, jadi ia lebih memilih berlari. (Bukan berlari dalam arti sebenarnya, karena kakinya masih belum pulih)

Baekhyun belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah ketika ia melihat sesosok siswa berseragam sama. Bukan hal yang mengherankan, karena belakangan ini jumlah murid pemberontak yang membolos dan melakukan entah-hal-apa saat jam sekolah meningkat drastis. Bahkan polisi sudah pasrah akan hal itu, menyamakan murid-murid itu dengan "wabah tikus" yang merajalela di seluruh kota. Menangkap satu pembolos tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan, jadi mereka sudah malas menanganinya.

Itulah mengapa polisi langsung asal mengirim Chanyeol ke rumah sakit jiwa karena mereka tak mau direpotkan oleh anak-anak bermasalah yang tidak cukup pantas mendapat perhatian mereka.

Ia tak menyadari seberapa jauh ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia berada dekat dengan murid SMA Hye-seong lainnya itu. Untungnya (atau mungkin tidak untung, ia tidak tahu), itu adalah Zitao.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang saudaramu," kata Zitao tenang. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk. Mungkin ia hanya shock mendengar Zitao berbicara dalam bahasa Korea untuk pertama kalinya, karena dalam anggapannya murid pertukaran itu hanya bisa berbahasa Cina.

"Aku punya saudara laki-laki juga," kata Zitao, sambil menyalakan rokoknya setelah memeriksa bahwa di sekitarnya tidak ada polisi, "Aku anggota sebuah geng di daerahku. Bukan geng besar, hanya segelintir pemberontak yang merasa bisa menguasai dunia dengan mengacaukan satu kota."

Baekhyun berdiri terdiam, tidak mengerti mengapa Zitao menceritakan kisah hidupnya di pertemuan resmi mereka yang kedua. Itu tentunya bukan hal biasa untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kami melakukan hal yang cukup... buruk," gumam siswa pertukaran itu seraya menendang setumpuk peti kayu untuk dibuat alas duduk.

"Saudaraku seperti bocah itu. Saudaramu. Tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk; cuma berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah," katanya. "Suatu hari aku membuat masalah besar, dan kebetulan ia keluar mencariku, untuk mengajakku pulang. Ketika ia tahu aku terlibat tawuran, ia langsung melibatkan diri."

Setelah jeda sesaat, Baekhyun memandang Zitao dengan ekspresi gusar. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Zitao dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya, seolah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Ia seperti kucing Cheshire (tokoh di Alice in Wonderland) dengan pertanyaan tak terjawab. "Aku hanya menceritakan sebuah kisah." Ia melempar puntung rokoknya yang sudah padam dan menginjak serbuk nikotinnya dengan hak sepatunya."Saudaraku adalah alasan aku berada disini, bukan di balik jeruji besi. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak berkelahi lagi, tapi baru saja aku melakukannya, untukmu." Ia beranjak dan menepis debu di bajunya, "Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku dengan lari dari masalahmu."

Zitao merenggangkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang baru bangun tidur, kini berjalan ke arah sekolah. "Oi, ayo kembali ke sekolah," ia memanggil di balik pundaknya, dan setelah merenung beberapa saat, akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengikutinya.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak memakan kecambahmu, padahal kukira kau menyukainya," seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, sambil membuka kotak makan Chanyeol selapis demi selapis, "Kamu cuma menghabiskan sosisnya."

"Tadi aku... ah... mendapat hukuman, jadi tidak bisa makan semuanya."

"Hukuman? Untuk apa?"

"Terlambat... tadi aku menunggu Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar, seolah merasa bangga untuk mengakuinya.

Baekhyun pun menjitak kepalanya, namun dalam hati, mungkin ia merasa sedikit senang.

* * *

"Baekhyun, ini sulit sekali...," rengek Chanyeol, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan geram, "aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun, yang sudah membawa keluar alat tulisnya untuk belajar di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol, menatap dari balik buku paket sejarahnya. "Tulis saja beberapa kalimat lagi, akan kubantu kalau kamu tidak mengerti sesuatu," katanya sambil menggaruk telapak kakinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang penurut ternyata punya nyali untuk melempar bukunya hingga jatuh dari ujung meja dengan suara 'flop' ke lantai. Dengan tenang ia memungutnya. Sebuah kertas merah muda terjatuh. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun membuka kertas lecek itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang jelas-jelas milik kepala sekolah. Itu adalah surat pengunduran diri. "Chanyeol..."

"Bu Guru bilang aku tidak boleh sekolah lagi...," ia terisak. "A-Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa..."

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu di tangannya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mendorong buku catatan itu ke arah Chanyeol lagi dan merapatkan jari anak itu pada pensil. "Kalau kamu mengerjakan PR-mu, Bu Guru mungkin berubah pikiran, beliau akan mengizinkanmu tetap sekolah, aku akan bicara dengannya, aku janji..." Ia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya, tapi kini ia menekan ujung pensil Chanyeol di buku tulisnya, memaksanya untuk menulis kalimat yang samar-samar terbayang olehnya.

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun sekarang, kedua mata mereka mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol! Kalau kamu tidak menulis, mereka akan mengambilmu! Tidakkah kau mengerti, idiot!" Baekhyun berteriak, mencengkeram kerah seragam Chanyeol sehingga mereka saling tatap muka. Ia gemetaran karena tegang dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun ia tidak sempat berpikir panjang sebelum serentetan kata keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Aku... Akulah yang menghancurkan hidupmu, dan tiap hari aku mencoba untuk menebusnya, hanya saja... tembok penghalangnya... tembok itu terlalu tinggi. Kau bercita-cita menjadi guru, dan aku menghancurkannya! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini, saat hanya akulah yang bisa bersekolah sedangkan kau... kau... kau... seperti ini..." Jemarinya bergetar hebat, dan akhirnya air mata mengucur deras membasahi pipinya, hingga jatuh menetes di atas plat nama kuning Chanyeol yang masih kosong.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai bernafas pun sakit. "Tidak adil... Mereka akan mengambilmu tepat di saat aku menemukan lubang di tembok itu... Ini tidak adil..." Baekhyun menangis seraya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia yang melantur sekarang, berusaha mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya sekaligus, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti kumpulan kata-kata yang campur-aduk. "Kau tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Aku ingat, Byun Baekhyun." Yang mengejutkannya, suara Chanyeol terdengar hangat dan tenang, ia memiringkan wajah Baekhyun yang basah untuk mendekatkan dahi mereka, hingga hampir bersentuhan. "Aku ingat Byun Baekhyun, saudaraku... sahabatku." Ia tersenyum. "Biarpun... biarpun aku tidak ingat caranya... menulis... Aku masih bisa ingat..."

Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan lembut.

"Di sini."

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to jindeul. **

**.**

* * *

_***Chapter 15; **_

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun esok paginya, hatinya masih sedikit terguncang, rasanya seolah ada burung kecil mematuk-matuk, berusaha membebaskan diri dari sangkar. Ia terbangun oleh kicauan burung-burung gereja di luar. Tidak peduli berapa kali Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menaruh beras di setiap ambang jendela di rumah, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkan. Gara-gara ulah Chanyeol ia kerap kali terbangun karena patukan burung-burung di jendelanya atau hanya kicauan berisik mereka di luar sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi memasang alarm.

Nyaris melupakan kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun menyeret dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur, ke arah seragam sekolah yang kini begitu dibencinya. Dia setengah berharap Chanyeol akan menerobos masuk kamarnya dengan senyum ceria yang mampu mengubah wajah cemberutnya menjadi ikut ceria, namun kamarnya hening. Ia bertanya-tanya apa Chanyeol bahkan sudah bangun.

Seraya mengancingkan bajunya, ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menemukan pemuda tinggi itu sudah bangun. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, dan di tangannya ada sebuah botol air yang dimiringkannya untuk menyiram kaleng-kaleng bunga Baby's Breath yang berjejer di ambang jendela.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk, bersikap seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apa pun dan pagi ini hanyalah rutinitas pagi mereka, "Ayo, mereka mengadakan penyerahan penghargaan di gedung olahraga hari ini. Kita akan bicara pada gurumu setelah itu, oke?" Ia merasa seperti membujuk anak kecil untuk meninggalkan rak permen-permen di supermarket, dan itu tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol masih memunggunginya dan memandang lekat bunga-bunga itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sebentar, mengambilkan baju seragam saudaranya yang ditinggalkan di sofa kemarin malam. "Ayo kita pergi, Yeolkkong," gumamnya, seraya melemparkan _blazer_ itu ke pundak Chanyeol dan mendorong tangannya masuk ke lengan baju dengan paksa, untungnya Chanyeol patuh seperti boneka marionet (boneka yang digerakkan dengan tali—pen.).

Lalu, ia mengambil spidol permanen dari tas Chanyeol dan menarik plat nama kuning ke arahnya. Ia menorehkan nama "Park Chanyeol" dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri di atas benda plastik itu. Mungkin tulisan nama Chanyeol tidak seindah milik Baekhyun yang diukir dan diisi tinta hitam, namun kelihatannya Chanyeol jauh lebih menyukainya selagi meraba permukaan mengkilap benda itu dengan ibu jari. "Lihat? Kau seorang siswa sekarang. Ayo." Ia tersenyum, mungkin sedikit prihatin karena hanya itulah yang mampu ia perbuat untuk Chanyeol, tapi jika saudaranya merasa senang, apa lagi yang dapat ia inginkan?

* * *

"_Hey, quarterbaek, paperbaek, humpbaek whaaaaaaaaaale_!" Jongin menyanyi fals, nyaris membuat Baekhyun menumpahkan makan siangnya ke lantai. "Aku dengar kau imbang dengan Luhan untuk mendapat peringkat satu gelar murid kehormatan. Percayalah padaku kali ini, aku mendengarnya dari anak-anak OSIS."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan gelar murid kehormatan tahun ini karena jumlah kehadirannya tidak sempurna, dan nilai-nilainya juga menurun karena ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk Chanyeol. Namun ia juga tidak ambil pusing. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi pesimis, apalagi dengan ujian masuk universitas yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya sambil menyeimbangkan nampan makanannya dengan tangan satunya, sekilas mengamati gerombolan siswa yang sedang makan siang; berkelompok sesuai stereotip mereka. Sebagian besar murid kelas 3-3 makan bersama di belakang, sedangkan tim sepak bola duduk di meja ternyaman yang paling dekat dengan mesin minuman kaleng, antrian makan, dan tempat air minum. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berpikir akulah yang akan mendapatkannya, kau tahu kan Dongwoo dari kelas 3-3 mungkin saja menang tahun ini," jawab Baekhyun tenang seraya menyapu kantin dengan pandangannya sekali lagi untuk mencari Chanyeol, karena ia lupa menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol pagi tadi.

Ketika ia tak menemukan Chanyeol, ia menyelipkan diri di antara Jongdae dan Minseok di meja tim sepak bola, di seberang Woohyun yang sudah setengah pulih, dan Sehun yang menyembunyikan kepala di lengannya yang terlipat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongdae.

"Baru menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan," jawab Jongdae berbisik. "Tidak berjalan mulus."

"Tidak adil!" raung Sehun, "Luhan hanya menyukai Chanyeol dan tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali! Padahal aku sudah menunjukkan perhatianku padanya! Pikirnya dia itu siapa, _Hyung_, hanya cowok paling menawan, sempurna, dan cantik di sekolah, dan dia... dia... dia menolakku!"

"Ya Tuhan," keluh Baekhyun, memindahkan nampannya dari dekat Sehun saat anak itu mulai membuang ingus dengan tisu. "Kau terdengar menyebalkan." Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapatinya menjulang tinggi bagai ibu jari bengkak saat ia memasuki kantin. Beberapa orang langsung mengenalinya, mereka menertawakan plat namanya dan ekspresi bodohnya saat mengantri makan siang. Beberapa orang gadis menyerobot begitu saja di depannya dan Chanyeol cukup patuh untuk mundur sehingga teman-teman gadis itu bisa masuk dalam antrian juga. Baekhyun hampir berdiri, tapi ia hanya mengawasi selagi Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan nampan makanannya dan berjalan menuju meja yang terkucilkan untuk duduk bersama seorang anak autis lain. Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak mencarinya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun beranjak duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Semua orang memandanginya saat ia duduk di samping saudaranya dan memindahkan kecambahnya ke nampan Chanyeol dalam diam.

Jongin datang berikutnya dan duduk di sisi Chanyeol yang satunya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa di wajahnya. "Pantas saja tubuhmu tinggi, kau makan benda menjijikkan ini, sih," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, menunjuk kecambah di nampan Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya, lalu dengan santai menaruh sosis di situ. "Makanlah ini lebih banyak. Daging bagus untukmu."

Satu per satu, anak-anak tim sepak bola yang lain pindah hingga tak seorang pun menempati meja yang nyaman itu. Mereka bahkan duduk dengan bocah autis, Jinki, di tengah-tengah mereka. Jam makan siang pun berlanjut seperti biasanya. Saat bel berbunyi, para siswa di kantin pun berpencar, dan Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke kelas tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat seorang teman sekelas mengajak bicara Chanyeol dengan senyum ramah.

* * *

Tepat setelah jam keempat adalah acara penyerahan penghargaan, jadi semua anak kelas tiga digiring ke gedung olahraga dan didudukkan di bangku penonton. Kepala sekolah membuka acara dengan iringan nyanyian mars sekolah dan pengumuman singkat bahwa turnamen sepak bola akan diundur sampai tanggal tertentu disebabkan hal yang mereka sebut "masalah kecil." Mereka juga bicara tentang prosedur kelulusan sebelum berlanjut ke acara sebenarnya, yaitu pembagian penghargaan kepada murid-murid yang berprestasi di bermacam-macam bidang.

Beberapa dari mereka mendapat trofi dan medali atas prestasi mereka di bidang akademik, ekstra kurikuler, maupun pelayanan sosial. Kemudian, ada daftar murid-murid kehormatan yang akan menerima beasiswa dari universitas-universitas menurut peringkat mereka. Biasanya Baekhyun masuk peringkat tiga besar, dengan Luhan selalu menjadi _runner-up_.

Sehun, yang matanya masih sembab habis menangis sewaktu makan siang, mendapat penghargaan untuk jumlah kehadiran sempurna. Jongin mendapat penghargaan pertama dalam hidupnya, yaitu dalam lomba matematika (Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengira Jongin bisa menambah atau mengurangi).

Setelah penghargaan kecil selesai dibagikan, Kepala Sekolah berjalan naik ke podium membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang familier, daftar nama murid-murid kehormatan. Suasana gedung amat tenang ketika beliau menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh, lalu berhenti di angka dua dengan napas tertahan.

"Murid kehormatan peringkat dua kita tahun 2012 yaitu... Luhan. Murid kehormatan peringkat pertama adalah Byun Baekhyun. Selamat untuk kalian."

Kesepuluh murid kehormatan pun naik ke podium untuk menerima penghargaan dan sertifikat mereka, sementara ruangan itu dipenuhi sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tua, guru, serta teman-temannya lalu kembali ke barisan siswa kehormatan disertai teriakan para gadis yang bagaikan teriakan fans-fans gila dalam sebuah konser.

Ketika Baekhyun naik ke podium, ia harus mengatur mikrofonnya agar sesuai dengan tinggi badannya. Ia mengetuknya sekali, lalu memandang ke arah lautan manusia yang sedang menatap balik dirinya. Ia bukan tipe _public speaker_, makanya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena yang ingin disampaikannya sudah ia ucapkan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kerap kali diulanginya hal bodoh itu, dan ia tidak mau repot-repot harus berpidato lagi.

Kemudian, ia pun teringat akan Chanyeol, perutnya bergolak memikirkan bahwa ia akan membicarakannya di hadapan orang banyak.

"Um..." Dia berkata, sesuatu di tenggorokannya membuatnya mual, "Pertama-tama, terima kasih atas penghargaan ini... Kalian tahu... um... Banyak orang bertanya apakah aku selalu pandai sejak kecil, seolah-olah kepandaian adalah hal yang kita miliki sejak lahir. Aku sangat bodoh saat masih kecil. Aku tidak bercanda!"

Para hadirin pun tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa menghitung dua tambah dua, bahkan tidak bisa menulis nama sendiri... Tapi aku punya seorang sahabat cerdas yang mengajariku semuanya saat guru-guruku berpikir bahwa aku tidak ada harapan dan _terbelakang_. Yah, sayangnya si bodoh Baekhyun membuat kesalahan besar suatu hari dan mendorong sahabatnya itu ke depan mobil yang melaju," tenggorokannya mengering dan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam mic, "sahabatku itu adalah... saudara tiri... bukan, saudaraku, Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak terlahir dengan keterbelakangan mental; dia... adalah orang paling cerdas yang pernah ku kenal." Ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas saat pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata. "Chanyeol... Chanyeol menyukai sekolah. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk murid lain memperlakukannya, dia selalu bangun paling awal tiap pagi karena dia ingin belajar. Namun, kemarin malam, aku menemukan sebuah catatan bahwa dia diberhentikan dari sekolah karena dia terlalu bodoh, terlalu tidak berpendidikan, dan terlalu _terbelakang_ untuk sekolah. Aku... yakin bahwa saudaraku berhak untuk belajar di sini karena dia telah mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak aku dapatkan di sini, tentang kebaikan hati, toleransi, kesabaran, kasih, dan sayang. Saudaraku, dengan IQ 65, telah mengajariku, seorang murid kehormatan juga kapten tim sepak bola, hal-hal yang lebih berharga dari sekedar trofi dan sertifikat. Aku mengutarakan hal ini sekarang, di atas panggung, karena orang-orang kecil seperti Chanyeol tidak memiliki suara. Sementara seorang murid kehormatan dan kapten tim sepak bola punya, tapi kali ini aku berbicara mewakili saudaraku."

"Dia cinta sekolah. Sekolah harus mencintainya juga."

* * *

Yang Baekhyun tahu setelah ia turun panggung dengan hati bergetar yaitu para dewan pengurus sekolah yang kepanikan karena tiba-tiba semuanya beralih memihak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti menghiraukan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang itu, jadi begitu sekolah selesai, ia mengajak Chanyeol keluar ke lapangan sepak bola. Memar di kakinya sudah semakin pulih, jadi tidak begitu sakit lagi.

Chanyeol dulu yang memulai percakapan saat Baekhyun menaruh bola di atas rumput.

"Baekhyun... membicarakan aku..." Dia tersipu-sipu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _blazer_-nya.

"Ya," balas Baekhyun, berusaha tertawa santai. "Memang begitu."

Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara setelah percakapan singkat namun sarat makna itu. Mereka bermain sepak bola layaknya dilakukan anak biasa sepulang sekolah, dengan Baekhyun mengajari Chanyeol berbagai macam teknik menggiring. Keduanya tergelincir ke tanah hingga berlumuran lumpur, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan mereka. Chanyeol selalu berhenti tiap kali Baekhyun jatuh, dan Baekhyun akan berpura-pura kesakitan sebelum mencuri bola dari Chanyeol; tipuan klasik.

Bahkan saat Baekhyun memasukkan bola di gawang Chanyeol, Chanyeol berteriak gembira dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke udara sambil berseru, "Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil!" sekeras-kerasnya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia sejak ayahnya membelikan sepasang sepatu sepak bola pertamanya, tapi ini... ini lebih berharga daripada momen itu.

Di penghujung hari ketika matahari telah menghilang dan langit bagaikan sebuah lukisan cemerlang akan merah, kuning, jingga dan ungu yang indah, ia mengapit bola sepak di bawah lengannya dan berjalan pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Tidak makan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melewati toko hewan, kantor polisi, dan supermarket ketika mereka melihat toko bunga mereka ditutupi papan kayu dan dirantai, di sana ada sebuah tanda bertuliskan "DIJUAL" dengan tinta merah terang.

* * *

.

t/n: thankz buat **exoticbabyly** yang sudah menyadur chap ini


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to jindeul. **

**. **

* * *

_***Chapter 16;**_

.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Chanyeol untuk akhirnya menyadari apa yang hilang dari tempat itu, pot-pot tanah dan wangi-wangian bunga bakung dan mawar yang menyapanya. Percikan warna di lingkungan yang kelabu itu, hilang, tertutup papan tua dengan rantai-rantai bergelayut diterpa angin. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, dia pun mengatupkan bibir rapat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak sangat sedikit, seakan-akan untuk membaca tanda tak dikenal di kepalanya, lalu menerjemahkannya ke dalam suara. Butuh waktu baginya untuk membaca tinta merah "DIJUAL" menghiasi barikade tersebut, dan sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk mengerti artinya. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun, bingung, diam-diam bertanya, memohon suatu jawaban.

"Chanyeol... Itu..." Dia mendesah, tidak sanggup menenangkan Chanyeol karena dia sendiri amat terkejut juga. Setelah neneknya berpulang, ibunya sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga tokonya meskipun keadaan finansial mereka sulit. Bahkan di saat mereka bergelimang utang, ibunya tidak pernah menjual toko bunga itu pada para tuan tanah yang tertarik karena hanya itulah satu-satunya pusaka yang mereka punya. Kenangan tentang tempat itu berharga bagi keluarga mereka. Berharga bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tanda itu lama sekali dan Baekhyun tak punya hati untuk menarik pemuda itu, sampai pemuda tinggi itu membungkuk untuk mengambili pecahan-pecahan pot yang berceceran di tanah. Sebagian besar bunga-bunganya dibuang ke tempat sampah, yang layu diinjak-injak di tanah untuk membusuk di sana secara alami.

"Hei, jangan ambili itu." Baekhyun memperingati, khawatir Chanyeol akan melukai jarinya dengan serpihan-serpihan tajam gerabah dan keramik.

Ada pagar di samping toko bunga yang dulunya dipakai untuk menaruh tanah yang sudah didaur ulang untuk menanam di pot, dan itu bahkan dirusak. Pemandangan pagar putih yang dirusak tali-talinya adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk melangkahi apa yang dulunya menjadi surganya untuk kemudian memunguti bunga-bunga yang rusak.

Baekhyun mengikutinya, sambil mengenyahkan lalat dan sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi tempat dengan tangan. Dia tahu dia punya alasan menghindari halaman belakang. "Chanyeol, sudah mulai gelap," katanya, "kita harus pulang sebelum..." Ia kehabisan kata-kata saat halaman belakang memasuki pandangannya. Itu adalah sepetak tanah kecil berbentuk kotak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, namun sekarang, tanah itu diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang nampak seperti bulu, sekumpulan bunga Baby's Breath. Petak itu terlihat bagai berselimutkan salju. Setiap semak-semaknya dipangkas dengan hati-hati dan dirangkai dengan sempurna. Baekhyun nyaris mendengar bunga-bunga itu terkikik-kikik saat ia melangkah ke kebun bersalju itu.

Dia tidak pernah melihat begitu banyak Baby's Breath berkumpul di satu taman sebelumnya, terutama, sendiri tanpa mawar atau bunga-bunga lainnya di tengah.

Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang mengetahui tempat ajaibnya, ia berjongkok dan menggali tanah subur itu dengan tangan. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan bunga layu yang dibawanya ke lubang dangkal, lalu menguburnya lagi.

Baekhyun hampir merasa seperti berada di acara pemakaman resmi karena seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sangat serius sampai-sampai ia merasa berkewajiban menghormati prosesi penguburan dan berdiri di samping.

"Bunga... juga punya perasaan." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, berhenti sejenak dan membasahi bibir seolah sedang memikirkan perkataan selanjutnya. "Orang-orang mengira... begitu... karena mereka tidak mendengarkan."

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan sekarang?" Bakhyun tertawa kecil, memutuskan untuk mengikuti begitu pemuda satunya memetik sebatang dari kumpulan Baby's Breath putih yang masih muda dan menyelipkannya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau... sangat pintar, Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukannya," katanya, sekalipun malu-malu. "Itu... Itu yang mereka katakan."

* * *

Selagi mereka berjalan pulang, ada sedikit jarak di antara mereka, bukan seperti yang mereka punya saat pulang dari pertandingan sepak bola. Agak canggung, tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaan Baekhyun saja karena Chanyeol sibuk teralihkan perhatiannya oleh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dinding bata dan anjing tetangga (Chanyeol akan menggonggong balik).

Matahari sudah tenggelam di bawah garis horizon ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah mereka yang buruk, namun nyaman. Baekhyun berhenti di depan pagar saat dilihatnya lampu sudah menyala, yang berarti ibunya pulang lebih awal dari pekerjaannya di malam hari. Seseorang bersamanya, meski Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapa itu di balik tembok. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa orang itu pria lewat suara yang ia dengar dari gerbang.

"Mereka harusnya pulang sebentar lagi. Kau lihat, Chanyeol itu anak yang sangat manis, dia tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa..." Baekhyun mendengar ibunya berkata pada orang asing itu.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Nyonya Byun, tapi begitu bermasalah, kita tidak punya pilihan. Dia wajib pergi dalam tiga hari. Salah seorang pegawai akan ke sini untuk menjemputnya di siang hari, jadi saya harap lembar data-datanya siap pada saat itu."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah, menahan keinginan untuk mendobrak masuk dan menentang pria itu dengan cara apapun bila dibutuhkan. Pada kenyataannya, ia tahu ledakan amarah tidak akan memperbaiki apa-apa, khususnya bila menyangkut masalah berat seperti ini, saat "anak-anak" tidak punya suara. Ia membenci cara ibunya diperlakukan, ia tidak tahan cara orang ini membicarakan Chanyeol seperti anjing peliharaan yang bisa dipindah-pindah ke suatu tempat seperti kargo.

"Ayo," gumamnya pada Chanyeol, menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menjauh dari pintu. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menaruh tas olahraganya di dalam atau melepas sepatu sepak bolanya karena ia terlalu dipenuhi kejengkelan dan kemarahan egoisnya sampai ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain berpikir seperti anak kecil lagi.

Chanyeol mengikutinya tanpa banyak kata, bahkan saat mereka berakhir berjalan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya sampai melewati setiap pemberhentian bis dan stasiun kereta di dekat. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik kereta bawah tanah dan mengantri di belakang pria berjas abu-abu tebal. Saat tiba giliran mereka membeli tiket, jendelanya ditutup.

"H-Hei! Permisi!" teriaknya, berusaha membuka jendela kaca dengan tangannya. "Kami butuh dua tiket!"

"Sudah tutup." Wanita di situ berkata.

"Kami membutuhkannya, tolong," kata Baekhyun, membanting sejumlah uang yang mencukupi harga tiket. Untungnya, wanita itu menerima ongkosnya dan memberi mereka dua tiket sekali jalan.

"Ke mana... kita akan pergi?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya saat mereka berdiri di depan terowongan rel kereta, bunyi raungan mesin kereta terus menggema di stasiun bawah tanah. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah naik kereta bawah tanah, sebab ayahnya selalu mendidiknya di rumah dan tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk keluar sendirian. Ia akan tersesat gara-gara turun di stasiun yang salah, atau tidak turun sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita sedang berwisata. Kau tidak pernah berwisata?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikkan alis. "Kau tahu, seperti memancing atau wisata keluarga ke gunung?"

Chanyeol menatapnya kosong.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan kembali menghadap depan saat kereta yang meluncur berhenti di depan mereka. Ia harus menarik Chanyeol masuk secepatnya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang enak, saat seluruh penghujung kereta nyaris kosong karena sudah larut. Ada beberapa anak muda yang mengangguk-angguk dengan _headphone_ meraungkan musik keras-keras, seorang pria gelandangan berbaring di tiga kursi, dan seorang wanita tua yang menyortir barang belanjaannya di dekat pintu. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke dua tempat duduk yang kosong dan menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai.

"Dulu ayahku selalu mengajariku bermain sepak bola." Baekhyun akhirnya bicara setelah beberapa saat, sambil memajukan kakinya sedikit dan memijat memar yang kini berubah ungu samar-samar di sisi tempurung lututnya. "Beliau membelikanku sepatu sepak bola pertama dan berkata aku akan jadi sukses, mungkin sampai ke Piala Dunia kalau aku rajin berlatih. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Chanyeol? Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentangnya?"

Perlahan, Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Dia... Dia suka bunga Baby's Breath." Chanyeol langsung menjawabnya, "Karena... Karena itu membuatnya senang... dan itu membuat Chanyeol senang juga."

"Aku rasa kau sangat merindukan ibumu, hm?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah pemberhentian kesepuluh mereka lewati, kereta bawah tanah itu menderu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka terus supaya seluruh penumpang turun. Tak tahu di mana mereka kini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar lagi dan menemukan sebuah pondok tempat makan di sudut untuk membeli semangkuk ramen untuk dirinya dan segulung kimbap untuk Chanyeol. Makanan itu rasanya bagai madu setelah perjalanan panjang.

Setelah urusan makan terpenuhi, Baekhyun masih belum tahu di mana mereka sampai mereka menemukan papan petunjuk berisi jalur-jalur kereta bawah tanah dengan koordinasi warna untuk memudahkan pembaca. Mereka setidaknya satu jam jauhnya dari rumah, meski waktunya terasa jauh lebih lama. Ia tahu ia tidak merencanakan ini dengan matang.

Baekhyun melihat sekelompok tunawisma berjejer di pinggir dinding stasiun dan berpikir mereka tidak terlihat ramah sama sekali, jadi tidur di stasiun kereta itu tidak mungkin. Sebagian besar layanan transportasi tutup, kecuali taksi yang akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang dari yang dipegangnya.

Pilihan satu-satunya yang ia punya adalah mencari tempat spa murah terdekat yang buka dua puluh empat jam dengan diskon bagi pengunjung yang menginap. Itu adalah taruhan terdekat dan teraman yang bisa ia buat saat ini, jadi Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Untungnya, keduanya menemukan satu di dekat sana, lalu Baekhyun membayar uang terakhirya untuk dua set handuk dan baju. Mereka berdua pun mandi untuk membilas kotoran dan debu dari badan, dan kali ini Baekhyun memastikan ia menggosok tubuh Chanyeol dengan baik. Saat ia mengeramasi rambut saudaranya, ia merasakan bekas luka yang tebal di kulit kepalanya lagi, dan jari-jarinya memijatnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak membuat mata Chanyeol kena busa.

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku mau telur."

"Namamu Chanyeol. Namaku Baekhyun," gumam Baekhyun yang berbaring menyamping, menggunakan handuk yang digulung sebagai bantal. Lantai yang dipanaskan tempat mereka berbaring terasa hangat, dan ia merasa sangat segar setelah mandi dan mengenakan satu set pakaian bersih hingga kelelahan menyergap.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol di belakangnya, namun ia diam saat tidak mendengar jawaban sama sekali. Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol pasti sudah tertidur juga, karena keduanya benar-benar tenang.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun masih terjaga, tapi matanya terpejam. Lalu, ia merasakan tubuh hangat Chanyeol menekan punggungnya, dan ia menjadi kaku sedikit begitu sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang hangat menuruni tengkuknya. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan itu, tapi ia memutuskan bahwa mendeskripsikannya akan jadi lebih aneh dan akhirnya ia tertidur, karena, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa cukup aman untuk melepaskan, namun cukup egois untuk membiarkan.

* * *

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to jindeul. **

**. **

* * *

**_*Chapter 17;_**

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara alarm yang berasal dari dalam kantong celana saunanya, lupa mematikan pengingat harian yang selalu berbunyi setiap pukul tujuh untuk sekolah. Dia tidak melihat bintang-bintang dari plastik yang memudar menempel di langit-langit saat dia bangun kali ini, tidak juga jam Charizard-nya yang ekornya berayun ke kiri-kanan setiap detik. Dia terbangun di samping tubuh hangat seseorang.

Saat dia bergerak, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan terbangun, dengan malas berkedip-kedip kepadanya, kemudian tersenyum. Saat dia bicara, suaranya lebih rendah dengan nada yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

"Selamat pagi," Chanyeol menggumam dan menguap.

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau dia menggunakan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantal sepanjang malam, bukan handuknya, dia malah menghadap ke Chanyeol dengan satu lengan Chanyeol melingkarinya. Semburat merah muda naik ke ujung telinganya seperti uap. Untuk mencegah rasa malunya, dia cepat-cepat berguling keluar dari dekapan Chanyeol dan duduk dengan punggung menghadap saudara tirinya, berpura-pura asyik dengan ponselnya untuk sekedar menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah berhasil membuatnya meleleh.

"Janganbicarapadakuberanisekalikaumelakukanitusaat akutidur," dia berkata dengan cepat, dengan jengkel menelusuri daftar panggilan tak terjawab dan sms.

Sebagian besar dari ibunya dan sisanya dari Jongin. Memutuskan untuk tidak menelepon ibunya karena alasan yang jelas, dia langsung menghubungi Jongin yang ada di _speed dial_ dan menunggu nada dering di seberang sana. Sebuah suara yang jenuh mengangkat teleponnya. Lumayan jelas juga bahwa dia telah membantu membangunkan Jongin untuk sekolah.

"B-Baek!" Jongin terbata-bata saat akhirnya dia menyadari siapa peneleponnya, rasa kantuk menghilang dari suaranya, "Hey, kau dimana, sih? Ibumu meneleponku kemarin, dan aku harus cepat beralasan dan bilang bahwa kau menginap disini; kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, terima kasih." Baekhyun berdehem, menggaruk belakang lehernya sementara Chanyeol sudah tengkurap untuk menghangatkan badannya di lantai marmer yang dipanaskan. "Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… sesuatu terjadi kemarin dan aku harus membawa Chanyeol pergi."

"Kau datang ke sekolah?"

"Kita berada satu jam jauhnya dari rumah. Kecuali kau kenal dekat dengan Superman atau apapun yang bisa memberi kita tumpangan, ku pikir itu mustahil."

Ada sebuah jeda di seberang sana. "Hey, Baekhyun?" Jongin berkata dengan hati-hati, "Aku tahu kau mengalami saat-saat yang berat, Kawan, tapi kau harus datang ke sekolah. Hal yang paling buruk yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menilaimu lamban. Pelatih menemukan pengganti Woohyun, tapi kau ikut bermain dengan kita Sabtu ini."

"Sabtu?" Baekhyun menyela, "Sabtu ini?" Jantungnya serasa terkunci rapat dan merosot ke dalam rongga perutnya saat dia mengingat apa yang telah perwakilan institusi itu katakan malam sebelumnya, tentang Chanyeol harus ikut dengan mereka Sabtu ini. Dia tidak sadar berapa lama dia telah membiarkan Jongin menunggu sampai dia mendengar 'halo?' yang samar di seberang sana. "Hey, aku akan memikirkan solusinya, oke? Aku akan menelepon jika terjadi sesuatu, terima kasih." Dia berkata cepat. "Aku berhutang padamu."

"Ya kau memang berhutang, dan hey… berhati-hatilah."

* * *

Mereka keluar dari spa tersebut sekitar pukul dua, mengingat cukup berbahaya berkeliaran dengan memakai seragam. Tidak hanya mencurigakan, tetapi juga kemungkinan besar mereka akan berhadapan dengan segerombol anak berandal dari sekolah lain jika mereka pergi ke tempat yang salah. Jadi, untuk mencegah situasi itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama melepas _blazer_ mereka dan berjalan keliling hanya dengan rompi dan kemeja putih. Tentu saja, mereka terlihat seperti domba-domba yang mudah diserang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jadi… aku hanya punya sedikit koin di kantongku, tidak akan cukup membawa kita pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah yang berikutnya." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggerogoti bibir bawahnya saat menghitung koin-koin yang ada di tangannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Chanyeol berseru, melepas sepatunya yang sebelah kiri kemudian menyerahkan selembar uang kumal yang terselip di bawah tapak sepatunya kepada Baekhyun. Uangnya sedikit basah karena keringat, tapi hanya itu yang mereka punya. "Untuk… untuk keadaan darurat," dia mengangguk dengan cengiran sumringah di wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dari tadi kau memberitahuku kau punya ini!" Baekhyun mendengus, lebih karena tidak percaya karena Chanyeol kelihatannya senang membuatnya menderita sampai saat-saat akhir. Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak kelihatan lupa akan uang di sepatunya kalau dilihat dari senyum jenaka di wajahnya. Dia membiarkannya berlalu. "Apa kau ingin mengakui sesuatu yang lain, atau mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari telingamu?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan di balik punggungnya dan menggeleng, benar-benar puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia membalik uang itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Dengan uang sebanyak ini, kita bisa bermain beberapa permainan sebelum kita pulang, Mungkin membeli es krim juga?" Baekhyun menyeringai, menunjuk sebuah tanda neon 'Arcade' di seberang jalan yang menyala merah. Dia menarik Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Ayo!"

Ternyata ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol pergi ke _arcade_ juga, yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena dia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya di _arcade_, bermain permainan _retro_ dengan teman-teman lama dan baru.

Chanyeol begitu terpukau oleh suara-suara tumpang-tindih satu sama lain dan tampilan cahaya yang benderang sampai kacamatanya telah merosot dari hidungnya dan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga saat mereka sampai untuk membeli _token._

"Ini, taruh koin-koin ini di kantongmu, kau menggunakannya untuk bermain _game,_" Baekhyun mengajarinya, memasukkan segenggam penuh koin emas yang memudar ke dalam kantong Chanyeol dan kantongnya sendiri. Dia menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dua pojok DDR dan memasukkan dua koin ke dalam celah. "Perhatikan, yang satu ini adalah kesukaanku," dia menyeringai, memilih salah satu dari level yang paling sulit dengan menekan tombol yang berbentuk kubah.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis Jepang yang keluar entah darimana, dan mundur dengan kagum saat blok di lantai menyala merah dan biru. "Baekhyun!" Dia sempat bingung beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun mulai menari mengikuti tanda panah yang ada di layar, menghentakkan kakinya tepat pada blok tersebut. Suara gadis jepang itu mulai terdengar menyatu setelah _"Awesome!"_ dan _"Perfect!"_ yang berulang-ulang, mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan agak melenceng dari musik, terlihat benar-benar bersemangat saat lagunya berakhir. Saat tiba gilirannya, dia memasukkan dua koin dan Baekhyun memilih level paling mudah untuknya.

"Oke, mulai! Injak tanda panahnya! Tidak, bukan seperti itu! Bukan dengan tanganmu!" Baekhyun tertawa.

Untuk seorang yang tinggi, Chanyeol sangat ceroboh, seperti seekor jerapah yang baru lahir yang masih belum tahu caranya menggunakan kaki panjangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Chanyeol tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapat _"Nice!"_ atau bahkan _"Great!"_ Baekhyun menyemangatinya lebih keras daripada si narator jepang.

* * *

"Yang satu ini disebut _Whack-A-Mole._" Baekhyun berkata setelah menjelajah setengah dari _arcade_ dan membuat Chanyeol akrab dengan _Street Fighters, Need for Speed_ dan _Slam Dunk._ "Kau harus memukul kepala tikus-tikus itu untuk mendapatkan skor terbaik."

"Kenapa? I-Itu kan sakit…."

"Tikus-tikus itu bohongan," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, merapatkan jari-jari Chanyeol di sekeliling pegangan palu, "Ayo, kau sudah melewatkan satu! Pukul saja dengan pelan kalau begitu!"

Dia membantunya di awal, tapi lama-kelamaan Chanyeol berhenti bersikap terlalu sentimental terhadap tikus-tikus plastik itu, dia juga meneriaki mereka, menggunakan jari-jarinya yang terkepal dengan palu saat yang palu tidak lagi cukup.

Chanyeol mencetak skor tertinggi untuk Whack-A-Mole, setelah tujuh kali mencoba.

Mereka menemukan sebuah pojok yang baru dipasang di _arcade_, terlihat berteknologi tinggi yang disebut _Zombie Slayers_. Mereka berdua memegang senapan mainan dan Baekhyun memasukkan koin terakhirnya dan membayar untuk satu babak. "Kita berdua main untuk yang satu ini, tembak saja zombienya, oke?"

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu _zombie_ dan berakhir menembaki apapun yang dia lihat di layar, termasuk pejalan kaki, anjing-anjing tidak bersalah, dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menaruh senjatanya, merogoh kantongnya.

Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek kantongnya dan mengangguk. "Tidak ada lagi."

"Tapi tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, ya kan?" Pemuda yang lebih pendek, tersenyum, bertanya saat dia dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari _arcade_.

"Super-duper menyenangkan," seru Chanyeol.

* * *

Mereka tidak menyadari sudah seberapa larut semenjak mereka meninggalkan _arcade_ dan pergi untuk membeli es krim di supermarket, yang semakin banyak kau membelinya, maka semakin murah. Bahkan setelah membeli dua buah es krim, mereka masih punya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan, saat Baekhyun pikir menyenangkan juga untuk melenggang sedikit dan menyenggol Chanyeol sesekali, tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara halusnya untuk menggoda.

Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, seorang wanita menghentikan mereka. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah keranjang yang padat oleh berbagai macam buah-buahan, tapi masalahnya benda itu terlihat terlalu berat bagi wanita itu untuk dibawa di atas dua pasang kaki yang kurus. "Nak, apakah salah satu dari kalian bisa tolong membawakan ini ke sana untukku?" Dia menunjuk ke seberang jalan di mana disana terdapat parkiran.

"Oh, tentu saja." Baekhyun menyetujui, menyerahkan bungkus es krim kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau bisa buangkan ini dan belikan dua lagi? Aku mau cokelat _drumstick_, kau tahu yang mana, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menggenggam kembalian yang Baekhyun berikan padanya dengan erat.

Dia tidak bergeming sampai Baekhyun mengangkat keranjangnya dan mulai berjalan dengan wanita tua itu, yang mana saat dia berbalik dan berkeliling untuk mencari toko yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. Ternyata lebih jauh dari yang ia pikir, tapi saat dia sudah di dalam, dia memusatkan pikirannya untuk memilih cokelat _drumstick_ kesukaan Baekhyun dan es krim _vanilla_ _cone_ untuk dirinya. Ada antrian kecil di depan konter, jadi otomatis dia mengalihkan perhatian ke sebuah televisi mini yang menyiarkan berita.

…_Polisi setempat telah memperingatkan bahwa sekelompok penjual organ tubuh sedang marak untuk beberapa kasus penculikan yang dilaporkan seminggu terakhir ini…Orang-orang hilang belum ditemukan…Jangan mengikuti orang asing sendirian ke tempat sepi…Segera laporkan segalam macam bentuk aktivitas yang mencurigakan kepada polisi._

Berita yang menggoncang itu tidak menarik perhatian Chanyeol sampai dia keluar dari supermarket dengan dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Dia menemukan tempat terakhir kali Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan dia tak menemukannya di sana, jadi dia berputar-putar, memanggil-manggil nama saudaranya. Es krimnya mencair, dan, dalam keadaan panik dia menghentikan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan dan hanya berkomat-kamit 'Baekhyun? Baekhyun?' kepada mereka. Mereka mengabaikannya. Mereka mengata-ngatainya.

Dia panik saat es krim mencair ke sekujur tangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Dia berteriak.

_Segera laporkan segalam macam bentuk aktivitas yang mencurigakan kepada polisi._

_Segera laporkan segalam macam bentuk aktivitas yang mencurigakan kepada polisi._

_Segera laporkan segalam macam bentuk aktivitas yang mencurigakan kepada polisi._

Dia menjatuhkan es krimnya dan berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah telepon umum. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan telepon umum sebelumnya, tetapi dia punya intuisi, dia memasukkan sisa koin yang dia punya ke dalam celah, seperti yang dia lakukan di _arcade_, dan menekan '119' yang dia lihat di layar. Saat dia mendengar seorang wanita mengangkat teleponnya, dia nyaris saja berteriak kepada si penerima, "Baekhyun! B-Baekhyun, saudaraku! Baekhyun pergi dengan seseorang dan aku tidak tahu di mana dia, tolong!"

"Harap tenang, tuan, Anda berada di mana sekarang?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menjerit, melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik dan mencari kata terdekat yang dapat dia baca, kecuali dia tidak terlalu bisa membaca kata-kata yang rumit. "W-Woo… Woojangsan! Di s-sebelah…," dia menyipitkan matanya ke kejauhan saat dia berusaha membaca tanda toko itu, "Mr. Pizza!"

"Kami akan segera mengirim petugas, Tuan."

"T-Tolong, cepat, saudaraku, saudaraku…."

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara sirine polisi yang nyaring membuat semua mobil yang berjalan berhenti. Bukannya menghampiri Chanyeol, mereka mulai menyebarkan petugas ke segala pojok sempit, dan saat Chanyeol berlari menyeberang untuk mencari tahu ke mana mereka pergi, dia menemukan Baekhyun, dan wanita tua itu di borgol di sampingnya.

Sirine mobil polisi itu berbunyi lebih keras seperti dua tembakan menyusul mobil minivan putih

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya, ketakutan, saat Chanyeol berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya cukup erat untuk mengangkatnya satu inchi atau lebih di atas tanah.

Chanyeol melilitkan tangannya yang lengket di sekitar Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambut saudaranya, mendekapnya seolah-olah dia terlalu takut untuk melepaskannya. "Ku pikir aku kehilanganmu," Chanyeol berkata di antara isak tangisnya, seluruh badannya gemetar, "ku pikir aku kehilanganmu."

Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain selain empat kata tersebut, dan Baekhyun hanya membalas pelukannya sama eratnya, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri hal yang serupa.

"Benci mengacaukan suasana ini, tapi kami butuh kalian untuk ikut bersama kami."

Baekhyun buru-buru melepas Chanyeol yang masih terisak untuk menghadap ke petugas berseragam hitam, wajahnya yang tegas dan karismatik terlihat sangat, sangat tidak asing.

"…Kris?"

* * *

t/n: maafkan apdetan yg ngadat seminggu ini. makasih buat baemuffin yang mengerjakan chapter ini, padahal dirimu sudah bekerja keras nak, unnie deul malah sakit dan tak berdaya... *malah curcol* terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah setia membaca dan mereview, maaf kalau review nggak pernah saya balas, soalnya saya merasa nggak berkewajiban membalas review tentang cerita ini, authornya selamanya bukanlah saya, but thanks anyway. Dan note ini malah jadi kepanjangan. Selamat menikmati apdetannya (_ _)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to jindeul. **

**.**

* * *

_***Chapter 18;**_

Dia pikir itu hanyalah mimpi. Baekhyun pikir mana mungkin kebetulan seperti itu bisa terjadi, seorang murid pindahan dari Vancouver bisa menjadi seorang polisi. Kelihatannya, dia memiliki posisi yang penting, dilihat dari bagaimana para anggota polisi yang lain menghormatinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, karena Kris juga salah seorang teman sekelasnya, persis seperti si mata elang berambut hitam.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Kris. Kau Kris, kan?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi (tentunya lebih, lebih tinggi)—yang sedang sibuk menulis buku catatannya dengan bolpoin—mendongak, tidak repot-repot untuk langsung menjawab. Pada akhirnya dia menyadari keduanya. "Oi, wajan kecil dan wajan besar," dia terkekeh, menyerahkan buku catatannya kepada petugas lain dan mengiringi mereka berdua ke mobil patroli. Dia membuka pintu belakang untuk mereka, dan memberi tanda kepada kedua pemuda yang lain. "Ayo, kita bisa mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tempat ini agak sedikit berantakan untuk sebuah percakapan."

Baekhyun masih tetap bingung, namun ia tidak menolak tumpangan gratis; toh, diam-diam ia heboh karena bisa mengendarai mobil polisi yang bagus (bukan yang kecil, tapi yang keren seperti di film _action_!). Tidak setiap hari orang non-kriminal punya kesempatan seperti ini!

Saat mereka di dalam, Chanyeol memandang berkeliling, dan Baekhyun yang pertama angkat bicara setelah Kris mematikan laporan polisi yang terus berkomat-kamit dari frekuensi tetap. "Kita tidak...akan mendapat masalah karena ini, kan?"

"Tidak," kata Kris, membuat Baekhyun lega, "Tapi kalian akan ditahan di pos untuk sementara, untuk beberapa pertanyaan. Ini adalah kasus yang besar dan kami butuh beberapa saksi. Kau beruntung, wajan kecil. Jika teleponnya terlambat sebentar saja, kau mungkin sudah ditemukan di tempat sampah dengan organ-organ dalam yang sudah menghilang."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah. "Telepon?"

"Ya, saudaramu menelepon lewat telepon umum. Kami tidak tahu di mana posisinya, tepatnya, tetapi dia menemukannya dengan menelusuri telepon umum yang tersebar di area ini." Kris menjelaskan, melihat mereka berdua melalui kaca spion.

Chanyeol bengong seperti biasa selama percakapan serius, memandang keluar jendela dan melihat apakah mobil itu atau bulan yang akan memenangkan balapan.

Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol, polisi mungkin sudah datang terlambat. Dia mungkin sudah mengikuti wanita tua yang baik itu ke gang yang gelap, berpikir mungkin itu hanya bagian kota yang kumuh, dan selanjutnya apa? Sebuah van akan mengangkutnya, membawanya jauh, membedahnya, dan membuang mayatnya ke suatu tempat yang orang akan menemukannya membusuk seminggu kemudian. Pikiran yang mengerikan itu membuatnya merinding. Chanyeol telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia masih belum yakin bagaimana caranya memproses semua itu, jika sama sekali, karena Chanyeol bersikap sangat normal, seperti dia tidak tahu hasil dari perbuatan heroiknya.

Di samping itu, Baekhyun penasaran tentang Kris, bagaimana dia berakhir dengan seragam polisi, saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh kelas beberapa minggu lalu. "Jadi..." Baekhyun memutar ibu jarinya, "Apa kau seorang agen yang sedang menyamar atau semacamnya?"

"Menyamar?" tanya Kris, dan tiba-tiba tertawa, "Oh, tidak, tidak kok. Aku dua puluh enam tahun. Saat aku lulus sekolah di Vancouver, aku tidak langsung kuliah. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Canada; itu bukan hidup bagiku, dan jalan satu-satunya mereka bilang akan mengizinkan aku untuk kuliah di Korea di umur seperti ini adalah jika aku mengambil tes, berhubung aku sudah lulus sekolah sejak lama. Kukira aku hanya ingin menambah wawasan dan berharap agar aku mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik dari ini, jadi aku kembali ke sekolah."

Masuk akal. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa Hye-Seong?"

"Tidak ada sekolah lain yang menerimaku, seorang petugas berusia dua puluh enam tahun mencoba menghidupkan kembali mimpinya? Terdengar jarang, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang mengkritik penampilanku. Tidak akan ada yang mengira aku seorang polisi, hanya pria mencurigakan pembuat masalah," Kris terkekeh.

Jadi Kris hidup seperti itu juga, pikir Baekhyun, Kris harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang mengkritiknya berdasarkan penampilannya, seperti halnya Chanyeol karena kondisi mentalnya. Di satu sisi, dia terkejut karena Kris tetap pergi ke sekolah walaupun orang-orang salah mengkritiknya. Di sini, Kris adalah petugas yang hebat yang dihormati oleh semua orang; di sekolah, dia hanya seorang murid payah, yang berusaha keras untuk merayu orang-orang yang "berada di luar jangkauannya".

"Ditambah lagi, aku tidak ingin semua perhatian itu jika aku ditempatkan di mana pun di dekat Hye-Seong. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia?" Kris tersenyum lebar saat mereka melaju ke pos polisi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia akan membawa rahasia itu sampai mati.

* * *

Saat interogasinya berakhir, Kris mengantar mereka pulang dengan mobil patroli, benar-benar sampai ke depan pintu rumah mereka. Dia merasa kalau mereka bertiga menjadi lebih dekat dalam waktu dua jam. Guyonan Kris tidak terlalu buruk dan dia adalah orang yang baik di balik wajahnya yang mengintimidasi. Nyatanya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang yang bisa lebih baik hati. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol menyebutkan tentang dia pernah membaca sebuah fabel sebelumnya, tentang seekor serigala yang menyamar sebagai seekor domba. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah kebalikannya: seekor domba yang menyamar sebagai seekor serigala.

* * *

Malam itu hujan deras. Sangat deras sehingga atapnya bergetar di atas mereka, dan sangat dingin sehingga Baekhyun harus menyimpan piringan panas di kamarnya mengimbangi kehangatan yang meresap keluar dari tembok. Dia akhirnya menelepon ibunya saat hampir tengah malam dan menyuruhnya menginap di rumah teman untuk semalam, karena cuacanya terlalu buruk dan dia cemas akan keselamatan ibunya.

Ibunya meninggalkan sebuah brosur di meja. Di sampulnya tertulis 'Lembaga Kejiwaan Seoul' dengan huruf-huruf yang halus, sedangkan halaman-halamannya menunjukan perubahan yang tidak realistis. Di sana ada rekapitulasi singkat dengan beberapa foto pasien-pasien yang bahagia dengan senyum palsu mereka. Dia membalik halamannya satu per satu, mencoba untuk mencari keyakinan di balik semua kebohongan manis yang ditawarkan oleh institusi itu, bahkan tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkan Baekhyun tentang institusi itu adalah taman bunga mawarnya. Chanyeol suka taman, jadi dia berharap, jika sesuatu yang buruk bertambah buruk, Chanyeol akan mencari tempat yang dapat mengisi kekosongannya.

Mungkin para pekerja yang tersenyum itu tahu jawaban yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui.

Saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya, Baekhyun buru-buru menyelipkan brosur itu ke bawah bantalnya dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Baekhyun, hujan… hujannya deras, bolehkah aku… tidur bersamamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati, menyeret masuk sebuah selimut.

Biasanya, Baekhyun bilang tidak. Jika dia cukup egois, dia mungkin sudah menolak, dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak menganggunya. Lalu, dia akan berbalik dan berputar di kasurnya karena mendengar Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu di kamar sebelah, tetapi tidak pernah berani untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya melalui amarah, memukul kepalan tangannya ke tembok dan berteriak kepada Chanyeol untuk diam supaya dia bisa kembali tidur.

Kali ini, dia menarik sedikit selimutnya dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya setelah bergeser. Chanyeol menyelusup di sampingnya, dan mereka berbagi satu bantal bersama, keduanya menghadap langit-langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang terbuat dari plastik.

Guntur bergemuruh di luar, dan meraung dengan suara yang sangat keras. Cahaya kilat yang memenuhi ruangan itu, dan berangsur hilang seperti sihir. Chanyeol merintih pelan.

"Kau tidak takut dengan kilat, kan?" Baekhyun menggoda, memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat mata Chanyeol melirik ke sana kemari saat guntur bergemuruh lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Hujannya turun dengan sangat keras sampai Baekhyun pikir atapnya bisa rusak.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tetapi menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu.

"Seseorang pernah memberitahuku saat aku kecil apabila angin berhembus, itu berarti seseorang sedang memanggil namamu. Jika hujan, itu berarti seseorang sangat merindukanmu, atau mereka menangis karenamu. Konyol, kan?"

"...Ibu?" Chanyeol berkedip, "Ayah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin ayah dan ibumu sangat merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana… dengan ayah Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengannya, dia yang meninggalkan kami." Dia bergumam pelan.

Bunyi halilintar menggetarkan seluruh kamar tidur, menerangi ruangan yang gelap dengan cahaya putih dan biru membutakan yang luar biasa. "Kupikir Tuhan tidak ingin kau berbohong, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, menyikut pemuda itu dengan mata yang sedikit lebih lebar.

Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, dan akhirnya, kesunyian melanda mereka sampai dia hanya mendengar suara rintik-rintik hujan menetes ke curat air dan dengkuran pelan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Jika Chanyeol bisa memenangkan sebuah kompetisi, itu adalah kompetisi "tertidur paling cepat". Dia bisa berceloteh saat ini, dan kemudian padam seperti cahaya.

Dia pikir itu lucu. Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan iseng menjepit hidungnya, menahan tawanya saat pemuda yang lain tergagap mencari udara, dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _Whack-A-Mole_ di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol masih seperti dirinya, bahkan saat tertidur. Dia menguap saat dia menarik selimutnya sendiri sampai ke dagu, memori lama yang telah hilang berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar dari pikirannya seperti gulungan film yang terputus. Saat dia memejamkan matanya, dia melakukan perjalanan melalui ruang dan waktu, mengunjungi tempat-tempat dan orang-orang yang hanya ada di memori berharganya.

* * *

_"Baekhyun, Sayang, ini Chanyeol. Dia tinggal bersama kita sekarang, jadi kalian berdua bisa berangkat sekolah bersama. Beri salam," ibunya berkata dengan hangat, mendorong Chanyeol pelan ke arah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menatap anak lelaki itu, menggenggam mainan Power Ranger-nya. Rambut Chanyeol keriting dan dia raksasa, telinga terkelapai yang hampir terlihat seperti peri, jika bukan karena Chanyeol agak terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang sebagai peri. Itu karena senyum lebar Chanyeol yang melelehkan es di antara mereka, saat Chanyeol bicara lebih dulu._

_"Hai, Aku Chanyeol." anak lelaki itu melambai sedikit kepadanya._

_"Aku…Baekhyun." _

_"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol, "apakah itu mainan Power Ranger yang baru? Aku punya Ranger merah di rumah, mau lihat?"_

_Baekhyun menggenggam mainannya dengan malu-malu, tetapi dia mengangguk. _

_Sudah waktunya Ranger hitam miliknya mempunyai teman baru._

* * *

Perlahan-lahan, semakin lama dia berada di dalam suasana yang seperti mimpi, semakin memorinya menjadi tajam dan jelas.

* * *

_"Chanyeol, aku takut..." Baekhyun kecil meringkuk ke dalam gulungan selimut, menatap Chanyeol kecil saat guntur bergemuruh, menerangi benteng seprai mereka. _

_"Jangan takut," Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan senyumnya, "Apabila angin berembus, itu berarti seseorang sedang memanggil namamu. Jika hujan, itu berarti seseorang merindukanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Selalu?"_

_"Selalu! Janji!"_

* * *

_"Berhenti mengikutiku! Aku bilang aku ingin main dengan Jonghyun hari ini karena kau tidak punya Dino Thunder Ranger! Bagaimana bisa Dino Ranger hitamku main dengan Ranger merahmu kalau punyaku bisa berubah menjadi Raptor? Bisakah punyamu melakukan itu?"_

_"T-Tidak..." Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat Ranger merahnya, yang sudah dia simpan bertahun-tahun dan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli yang baru. Sekarang Baekhyun telah naik ke versi yang baru, dia bermain dengan anak-anak dengan jenis yang sama, bahkan menggantikan Ranger merah Chanyeol di tim. "Aku hanya ingin main denganmu, Baekhyun..."_

_"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa main Power Ranger kecuali kalau kau membeli Dino Thunder, jadi berhenti mengikutiku karena aku ingin main dengan Jonghyun!" _

_Chanyeol masih mengikutinya, memegang Ranger merahnya dengan hati-hati. Saat mereka sampai di jalanan, Baekhyun berbalik badan dan mendorong Chanyeol sangat keras sampai dia jatuh ke trotoar lalu mobil yang melaju nyaris di batas kecepatan menabraknya dengan bumper depan. Chanyeol jatuh ke aspal dengan debuman keras, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap kaget. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling traumatis di dalam hidupnya, saat dia melihat kepala Chanyeol berdarah, dan dia hanya berdiri di sana sampai si sopir keluar dan menelepon ambulan._

_Saat-saat yang sangat traumatis sampai-sampai dia tidak mengingatnya, __dia telah__mendorongnya__jauh kembali__ke dalam relung__pikirannya__saat ia tumbuh dewasa__, karena setelah kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama._

Kehangatan membanjiri pikirannya lagi. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia tertidur, ataukah hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, mengunjungi kembali masa lalunya, tetapi entah bagaimana, dia merasa begitu… ringan. Memori lain berputar di kepalanya, suara-suaranya berangsur hilang di telinganya.

_"Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Dia saudara tirimu."_

_Baekhyun, pulang dari latihan sepak bola, menjatuhkan tasnya di sebelah rak sepatu dan menatap pemuda yang bediri di hadapannya. Dia mempunyai rambut cokelat keriting yang membingkai wajahnya, dan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat, sangat tidak asing._

_"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita, Sayang, jadi baik-baiklah kepadanya."_

_Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya bermain bola?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng._

_"Hey, Baekhyun! Ayo kita main!" Sekelompok temannya yang sudah berkumpul di depan rumahnya berteriak memanggilnya._

_"Ibu, aku pergi!" teriak Baekhyun, dan menutup pintu di muka Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat dia pergi._

* * *

Saat dia bangun, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya besok lusa.

* * *

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Story belongs to jindeul.**

**.**

* * *

_*****__**Chapter 19**__**;**_

Chanyeol diizinkan untuk libur sekolah sehari sebelum kepergiannya. Guru program-khususnya, yang biasanya murah hati dan ramah pada Chanyeol, memberinya sebuah memo _pink_ kecil dan menepuk punggungnya, mengatakan bahwa masa depannya akan lebih cerah bila ia memilih jalan yang berbeda. Betapa ironis bahwa seorang instruktur dari semua orang yang ada berkata hal seperti itu pada anak yang suka belajar, pikir Baekhyun. Di mana lagi ia akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah, bila bukan di sekolah?

Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol dua kali, di ruang kelas, kemudian di kelas khususnya. Ia harus berada kantor untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia tak hadir beberapa hari belakangan, bahkan kepala sekolah tidak terlalu senang mendengar penjelasan apa pun darinya. Ia menggigit lidah sebelum dapat berkata sesuatu yang juga dapat membahayakan pengusirannya, namun apa pedulinya sekarang? Sekolah adalah beban.

Ia terenyak di bangkunya, menatap keluar jendela di pelajaran Matematika, tidur di kelas Sejarah, kemudian permisi ke kamar mandi di kelas Seni dan Bahasa, hanya agar bisa menghabiskan satu setengah jam di luar kelas. Ketika sang guru meminta bertemu dengannya usai pelajaran, ia mengabaikan kejengkelan sang guru dengan candaan. "Aku sedang diare."

Baekhyun agaknya melamun sepanjang waktu hingga bel terakhir berbunyi. Ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan untuk latihan terakhir sebelum turnamen. Setidaknya kakinya telah pulih dan yang tersisa hanyalah memar samar di lututnya, tempat bekas bilur sebelumnya. Sedikit cairan antibiotik cukup untuk mengurangi nyeri di sendinya, jadi ia berlari dengan mudah di beberapa latihan pertandingan awal hingga kakinya mulai berdenyut kembali.

Ia mengabaikannya, meskipun jelas terlihat bahwa ia terpincang di tiap langkahnya saat pelatih memanggil para pemain untuk berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Di mana Sehun?" Sang pelatih bertanya.

Jongin mengelap rambutnya yang basah dan lengket oleh keringat dengan handuk dan menunjuk ke balik bahunya dengan ibu jari sambil tersenyum. "Dia datang terlambat. Ia harus menjadi sukarelawan di kegiatan donor darah hari ini."

"Apa kau bilang? Ia mendonorkan darahnya sehari sebelum pertandingan? Argh!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah Jongin setelah pelatih selesai membahas taktik untuk besok pada mereka untuk yang keseratus kali. "Donor darah? Sejak kapan ia bergabung dengan pelayanan sosial? Bahkan Sehun mungkin tak tahu apa itu arti pelayanan sosial." Ia menyindir, meskipun kata-katanya tak jauh dari fakta.

"Oi, kau benar-benar tak mendengarkan gosip belakangan ini?" Jongin tertawa kecil. "Sehun meminta Luhan kencan dengannya lagi, dan dia bilang _iya_. Sekarang Sehun berusaha membuatnya terkesan dengan mengikuti kegiatan sukarela seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi Sehun tidak mau mendengarkanku, aku pikir ia... apa itu namanya, cinta gila?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Setelah menangis dan tersedu di meja kafetaria hari itu, Sehun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan kedua kalinya? Sekarang, ia kira pepatah "Roma tak dibangun dalam semalam" terdengar sedikit masuk akal. "Kupikir itu dinamakan kalah telak." Baekhyun mendengus, dan keduanya tertawa sebentar sementara latihan dilanjutkan.

* * *

Ketika para siswa selesai berlatih sepak bola, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di tempat biasa, di bangku panjang, sabar menunggunya mengatakan "ayo pulang" lebih dulu. Baekhyun telah memberinya beberapa pekerjaan selagi duduk, meskipun tugas itu cukup mudah, hanya menyuruh Chanyeol menulis namanya sendiri sebanyak seratus kali. Berulang-ulang dan membosankan, namun berlatih membuatnya lebih baik.

Di perjalanan keluar, ia melihat Yifan menarik sebuah tas berat keluar dari salah satu loker panjang.

"Apa kau juga ambil bagian di klub olahraga?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, memutuskan bahwa tidak ada ruginya memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman di sekolah, sebab hal itu tidak membuat identitas rahasianya terbeber.

Yifan menatapnya, kemudian ke ranselnya dengan senyum kecut. "Oh, tidak, sekolah mengizinkanku meminjam salah satu dari loker besar ini karena perlengkapan polisiku tidak muat di loker kecil. Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk tiba dan mengganti seragamku sebelum jam kerjaku mulai, jadi aku hemat sedikit waktu dengan cara ini," ujarnya. "Mana Si Wajan Besar?"

"Wajan Besar?" Baekhyun menurunkan alisnya, menoleh ke samping, tempat di mana Chanyeol seharusnya berada. "Oh... belum bertemu dengannya."

"Ah."

Jeda.

Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya sedikit, kemudian ke sekeliling, untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar mereka. Ia berharap Yifan tidak sedang terburu-buru pergi. "Dengar, saudaraku, yah, ia akan dibawa pergi besok. Aku tak tahu bila kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru, tapi ia melukai seorang siswa dari Jeon-Il cukup parah dan..."

"Dan kau mau aku bicara dengan "Tuan Besar" di kepolisian?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu, Wajan Kecil, namun saat sebuah kasus ditutup, kasus itu ditutup. Meskipun...," Yifan terdiam, "aku bisa membuatkan testimoni untukmu. Wajan Besar telah membantumu dulu dan kami pun menangkap banyak penjahat. TIndakan heroik seperti itu harusnya diberi penghargaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi itu jelas lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?"

"Sungguh? Kau... kau akan melakukannya?"

Yifan mengangkat jempolnya. "Aku akan mengirim faks pada temanku yang bekerja di kantor kepolisian sekitar sini. Namanya Kyungsoo, dan bila ia menerimanya, ia akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi sebelum...," ia memeriksa jam tangannya, "jam enam sore."

"Terima kasih..." Baekhyun berucap, rasa kaget menumpuk di tenggorokannya, "Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama, itulah gunanya teman." Yifan meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang loker dengan tepukan lembut di bahunya.

* * *

Merasa jauh lebih baik daripada tadi, Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol ke rumah. Ia sadar bahwa apabila semua tak berjalan lancar, ini akan menjadi perjalanan bersama-dari-sekolah yang terakhir. Ini tidak dapat disia-siakan, jadi ia membeli es krim di toko terdekat dengan sisa uang sakunya dan membelikan es krim favorit Chanyeol. Itu semacam ritual mereka yang akan sangat ia rindukan.

"Hei," kata Baekhyun setelah mereka melewati beberapa blok, tanpa mengatakan apa pun satu sama lain. "Maafkan aku soal sekolah. Kau... tak bisa pergi, dan lain-lain. Mereka seharusnya membiarkanmu tetap di sini setelah aku mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang..." Ia mungkin menggumamkan beberapa makian dalam satu napas, namun siapa yang tidak dalam situasi tak adil seperti ini?

Chanyeol menatap saudaranya dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Tapi itu bukan tidak apa-apa, kau suka sekolah... Haah, kau mungkin menyukai sekolah lebih daripada semua orang di tempat itu dan kau ingin menjadi lebih pintar... dan kau ingin belajar. Itu... menggangguku karena mereka tidak membiarkanmu tetap bersekolah." Baekhyun berucap, menendang kerikil layaknya bola sepak, mengopernya di antara kedua kakinya sesekali.

"Tak mengapa," ulang Chanyeol. "Chanyeol tidak pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar... tidak begitu..."

Baekhyun menjilat es krimnya.

"Chanyeol... ingin pergi sekolah karena Baekhyun..." Senyum lebar merekah di antara kedua pipinya, "Karena pergi sekolah bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bahagia, karena Chanyeol... bukan, aku... ingin menjadi teman Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunduk selagi mereka berjalan, rambut ikalnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aku sangat senang... memakai seragam ini... dan makan siang bersama Baekhyun... dan menonton Baekhyun bermain sepak bola! Aku suka sekolah karena Baekhyun."

Saat Baekhyun mendengar sepatah demi sepatah kata-kata Chanyeol yang tulus, hatinya terasa sesak di dada. Matanya mungkin sudah berkaca-kaca oleh air mata, yang mungkin sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, dan ia mungkin telah menghapusnya dengan lengan kaos.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Hei, Chanyeol, kita sudah menjadi teman. Kita adalah sahabat," ia mengangguk pasti, "kita akan bertemu lagi nanti saat kau menjadi guru terpandai di dunia dan aku pemain sepak bola terbaik di dunia, betul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum cerah, yang meremukkan hati Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo menelepon pukul enam lewat empat-puluh-dua menit dan tiga belas detik, bukan berarti Baekhyun menunggu dan terus menghitung waktu sih. Ia tengah makan malam dengan Chanyeol (biasa, dengan daging kalengan, kecambah, dan telur), ketika panggilan yang terlambat itu datang dan sebuah suara khas menjawab 'halo'-nya dari seberang telepon.

Percakapan tak berlangsung lama, karena sebagian besar dihabiskan dengan Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kasus Chanyeol karena laporannya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Satu-satunya berita baik adalah masa percobaan; jika Chanyeol berlaku baik selama tiga tahun ke depan, maka ia akan diizinkan pulang ke rumah. Bukan berita terbaik, tapi itu cukup. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan menutup telepon.

Anehnya, hatinya tidak mencelos karena sudah lama jatuh ke palung di dalamnya, saat pertama kali ia tahu alasan Chanyeol menjadi seperti sekarang adalah karena ulahnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghapus trauma itu.

Di meja makan, ia berusaha membuat suasana senyaman mungkin, meskipun nasinya tak dikunyah dengan benar dan ia merasa ingin muntah setelah ia makan daging kalengannya. Ia menaruh lebih banyak kecambah di atas nasi Chanyeol dan memperhatikan bagaimana saudaranya menghabiskan itu semua layaknya hewan kelaparan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Ada nasi di sini," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, menunjuk bibirnya sendiri untuk menunjukkan Chanyeol di mana nasi itu tertinggal di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengelap sisi yang salah.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan meraihnya untuk membersihkan nasi itu dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian memakannya. "Berhenti makan terlalu cepat, tidakkah kau merasa sedih sedikit pun?"

Chanyeol hanya menelengkan kepala sedikit, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengabaikannya.

* * *

Usai makan malam dan Ibu Baekhyun pulang dengan setumpuk kertas kerja, ia menyuruh Baekhyun membantu mengemasi barang-barang Chanyeol. Menyakitkan bagaimana setiap barang kecil milik Chanyeol perlahan mulai dikemas ke dalam koper hingga kamar itu kembali kosong, dindingnya tak lagi dipajangi foto keluarga dan lantainya pun bersih.

Chanyeol nampaknya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sementara ia duduk melipat pakaian, meletakkannya dalam koper yang ia bawa saat pertama kali pindah. Baekhyun menolak membantu, ia hampir hilang kendali melihat Chanyeol melipat seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, saat semua barang-barang Chanyeol telah disusun di samping dinding dan pemuda bersurai ikal itu tengkurap dengan lampu-tidur redup menerangi buku catatannya yang hampir penuh, Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Ruangan itu dingin dan kosong, bila saja tak ada kaleng-kaleng _Baby's Breath_ di bingkai jendela.

Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menarik keluar sesuatu.

"Oh tidak! Rita Repulsa menyerang kota lagi dengan prajurit andalannya, Goldar!" Ia menjerit dengan suara heboh yang mampu ia buat, meletakkan Power Ranger hitamnya di atas buku catatan Chanyeol. Ia menirukan pekik korban perempuan yang tak berdaya. "Ahh! Tolong! Ranger merah, Ranger hitam, tolong!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, karena Ranger hitam ini bukanlah versi Dino Thunder, melainkan versi lama yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun. Ia menghilangkan Dino Thunder itu setahun yang lalu, namun tak terlalu bergantung padanya seperti figurin pertama miliknya. "Mana Ranger merah? Aku tak bisa melakukan ini tanpanya!" Ia gusar.

Chanyeol beranjak dari lantai dan mengorek ranselnya, menarik keluar Ranger merahnya, yang telah tergores dan terkelupas.

"Rita Repulsa melarikan diri ke gundukan kotak, kita tak bisa membiarkannya!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Aku akan pakai Blade Blaster!" Chanyeol memekik.

"Oh tidak, ada longsor! Aku terjebak, Chanyeol!" Ia tertawa, menutupi figurinnya dengan buku catatan.

Keduanya mengenang petualangan masa kecil mereka selama satu jam sebelum cerita mereka ditutup, dan Rita Repulsa dijebloskan ke penjara yang sesungguhnya adalah koper Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sekilas wajah Chanyeol, dan ia bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia ini. Terkikik pelan, ia memberikan Ranger hitamnya pada Chanyeol. "Ini, kau bisa memilikinya. Ini mainan favoritku, tapi kurasa kau lebih bisa merawatnya, jadi saat kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa mengalahkan Goldar yang melarikan diri, benar kan?" Ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengambil mainan itu dengan mata berbinar lebar, memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mendongak pada Baekhyun.

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun merasakan lengan Chanyeol di sekelilingnya. Ia merengkuhnya erat, dan keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun selama satu atau dua menit. Mereka hanya saling merengkuh satu sama lain, merasakan kenyamanan dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, dan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang mereka miliki, bukan apa yang tak mereka punya. Chanyeol sudah sering memeluknya sebelum ini, namun kapan ia pernah memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini? Kapan jemarinya pernah menyusup pada helai rambut Chanyeol, atau merasakan air mata Chanyeol membasahi kaosnya? Kapan ia pernah berharap ia mampu merengkuh seseorang begitu erat agar mereka tak akan pernah pergi?

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal di malam yang makin larut. Mereka tertawa karena lelucon bodoh. Mereka berbagi cerita. Baekhyun bercerita tentang apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Chanyeol bercerita tentang apa yang ia ingat. Kemudian, di tengah lelucon dangkal "tok-tok"-nya (Chanyeol suka sekali berkata 'siapa di sana' setelah Baekhyun berkata 'tok-tok', bahkan meskipun itu tidak lucu) dan cerita seram, Chanyeol pun terlelap.

Baekhyun menyusul, segera setelah mengingat bahwa

Chanyeol alergi pada buah persik.

Chanyeol suka _rollercoaster_.

Chanyeol suka menjerit setelah minum kopi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya kidal, tapi ia terus membuatnya menulis dengan tangan kanan.

Chanyeol menganggap _unicorn_ itu nyata.

Chanyeol...

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Story belongs to jindeul. **

**t/n:** double apdet, guys! go back one page kalau kelewat.

* * *

_***Chapter 20; **_

Saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia pun panik hingga rasa kantuknya pun lenyap seketika, ia melompat dari ranjang keluar kamar, hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol sarapan dengan telur di meja makan. Ibunya belum berangkat kerja karena harus menemui salah seorang pegawai rumah sakit, jadi, untuk sekali ini, Chanyeol tidak harus menghabiskan sarapan terakhirnya dengan daging kalengan, telur gosong, dan kecambah. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan duduk di meja makan, ragu apakah ini mimpi lama yang ia belum terbangun darinya. Pasti begitu.

Hari ini, mereka akan menjemput Chanyeol.

Hari ini, tim Hye-Seong akan melawan tim Jeon-Il.

Mulanya, Baekhyun mengira semua ini benar mimpi karena Chanyeol masih belum pergi, juga tidak bertingkah aneh saat ibunya menyuruh mereka berdua berangkat sekolah. Ia melalui tumpukan-tumpukan kardus dan koper geret di samping pintu, kemudian sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Chanyeol tidak mengenakan seragamnya kali ini, tapi ia masih diperbolehkan masuk kelas hingga jam pertandingan. Pertandingan itu penting bagi mereka berdua, apalagi Chanyeol pernah bilang ia tidak akan melewatkan pertandingan itu.

Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol ada di tangan yang benar saat ia bertemu Luhan, dan pemuda itu setuju untuk membelikan Chanyeol makanan spesial di kafetaria, sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, terima kasih sudah menjadi kawanku. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya merasa cemburu seperti anak kecil saat itu terjadi, karena dia merasa dialah yang berhak menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi dengannya, selagi Chanyeol masih di sini. Kalau Chanyeol dibawa, dia tak akan bisa menemuinya sesering mungkin karena ujian masuk universitas sudah dekat, jarak rumah sakit dan rumahnya jauh, belum lagi jam besuk rumah sakit yang pendek dan bersamaan dengan jam sekolah.

Ya, itu tidak adil, namun Baekhyun telah menyadari masalah itu semenjak pertama kali tahu tentang kepergian Chanyeol. Jika membesuk adalah pilihan, dan jika ia mampu membesuk, ia tidak akan merasa sebegini hancurnya.

Meski ia memang hancur, dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menepuk bahunya dan menenangkannya. Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung pergi latihan, bersiap-siap di jam terakhir sebelum pertandingan, sementara lapangan dipenuhi oleh para pendukung dengan cepat di berbagai sisi. Tribun-tribun hampir penuh, para pemain menyemprotkan cairan antibiotik di pergelangan kaki dan saling menyemangati yang lainnya. Bahkan Jongin pun _nervous_, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah begitu selama pertandingan karena dia adalah tipe yang bisa tampil tanpa tegang.

Saat kedua tim berbaris di balik pintu besar yang terhubung ke lapangan, dada Baekhyun berdebar keras. Ia merasa sangat mual karena hatinya sangatlah lemah setelah berkali-kali tertusuk; dia tak tahu cara mengatasi tekanan untuk bertanding dengan baik serta sedih yang ia rasakan karena kehilangan saudaranya.

Dia memikirkan Chanyeol saat pintu terbuka dan keriuhan penonton meningkat jadi teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Para cheerleader melakukan tugasnya, banner warna-warni melambai di udara, terompet dimainkan, komentator menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu. Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan mengamati dari keramaian ke arah ratusan orang yang berkumpul di stadion, mencari-cari wajah yang ia kenal. Chanyeol sudah bilang malam sebelumnya, bahwa dia akan ada di sana, bahwa dia akan duduk di tempat biasa, bersorak paling keras untuknya.

Saat pandangan Baekhyun tertuju di kursi baris ketiga dari bawah, menyusuri hingga baris terakhir, dilihatnya seorang wanita menempati tempat Chanyeol.

"_Dari SMA Hye-Seong, ada Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim JOngdae, Byun Baekhyun..._"

Satu per satu, para pemain melangkah dalam satu baris ke sisi timnya masing-masing, namun Baekhyun malah berputar di tempat, berusaha mencari di mana Chanyeol berada. Suara komentator memanggilnya untuk berbaris dengan timnya terdengar samar di telinganya, begitupun bisik-bisik para penonton.

Telapak tangannya mulai basah dan panas, debaran jantungnya menggelegar di telinga.

"Baekhyun!" Didengarnya suara pelatih memanggilnya dari samping lapangan.

Entah bagaimana, kakinya bergerak sendiri saat ia beranjak keluar lapangan. Dia tak pernah berlari sangat cepat seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah merasakan desakan yang menggebu dari _hati_nya untuk menuntun tubuhnya, selangkah demi selangkah, hingga ia berlari keluar stadion secepat kilat. Dia berlari sangat cepat sampai ia sendiri pun tidak percaya kakinya masih menempel di tubuhnya, sakit di kakinya mulai surut dengan perlahan tapi pasti, namun denyut di kepalanya tidak hilang-hilang juga.

Kembali di stadion, Sehun beranjak mengejar Baekhyun, tapi Jongin menahannya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin, "Flashbaek tidak pernah lari secepat itu seumur hidupnya." Ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan pernah menangkapnya." Tapi, ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun pergi dengan senyum mengetahui.

Baekhyun berlari melewati ruang dan waktu; ia berlari sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia melihat semua di sekelilingnya melesat dan menjadi warna-warna, dan, dalam derasnya adrenalin, dia berlari menyeberangi jalan tepat di saat kendaraan mulai melaju dari arah lain. Ia berlari sangat kencang hingga merasakan perih hujan yang menampar mukanya seperti air shower. Tidak sekalipun dia berhenti, melewati tempat-tempat yang ia kenal: supermarket, toko bunga, toko hewan yang sangat Chanyeol sukai, hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti di dekat rumahnya dan melihat mobil hitam terparkir di luar.

Chanyeol ada di sana. Kardus-kardus pindahannya sedang dimuat di bagasi kosong, Ibu Baekhyun tengah menandatangani sebuah kertas.

Baekhyun nyaris jatuh ke samping saat berhenti, badannya akhirnya merasakan goncangan, dampak setelah berlari cepat tanpa henti. "Ch-Chanyeol..." Ia terengah, berjalan ke arahnya dengan terpincang, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Dihirupnya aroma shampo Chanyeol, pakaian kotornya, semua miliknya. Air mata pun akhirnya jatuh, dicengkeramnya belakang kemeja Chanyeol, sementara hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi," tangisnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun tanpa kata dan meletakkan pipinya di sisi kepala Baekhyun. Dipeluknya lama sekali tanpa berkata suatu apa pun. "Maaf, Baekhyunnie... Maaf aku tidak bisa menontonmu bermain bola..."

Baekhyun merasakan air mata Chanyeol merembesi kain tipis seragam kesebelasannya. "Tidak," katanya dalam hembusan napas, "tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol, i-ingatkah kamu janji yang kita buat? Kau bisa menontonku bermain bola kapan pun... hiks- Kita bisa bermain bola sepulang sekolah kalau kau tinggal, k-kita bisa..."

"Terima kasih..." Chanyeol tersenyum, raut wajahnya jauh lebih tenang daripada yang Baekhyun kira. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku, Baekhyun." Kening mereka bersentuhan lembut, dan Baekhyun berbagi waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya itu dengan Chanyeol saat mereka saling menatap. Momen itu adalah momen yang sangat kuat dan menyesakkan hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memucat.

"Jangan pergi...," bisiknya sembari menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, "aku akan merawatmu lebih baik lagi. Kita bisa makan es krim dan bermain d-di arcade... Kita bisa melakukan semua itu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, ataupun ia sadari sedang dipegang Chanyeol sedari tadi hingga buku itu berada di tangannya. "Kau boleh memiliki ini," kata Chanyeol. "Aku menulis namamu di sini." Dia membalik buku itu ke halaman depan, ke kolom untuk mengisi nama pemilik buku. "Park Chanyeol" telah ditulis di situ dengan pensil, tapi tampak jelas sekali sudah dihapus dan diisi lagi dengan "Byun Baekhyun".

Baekhyun melihat dengan kagum seraya hujan menetes di halaman buku, tiap halaman merupakan diary tentang perasaan Chanyeol, sejak hari pertama Chanyeol pindah ke rumah mereka hingga pagi ini. Di tiap halaman, tulisan tangan Chanyeol bertambah baik. Dia sudah menulis kalimat yang lebih panjang. Beberapa halaman hanya berisi _doodle_ tentang apa yang mereka lakukan hari itu. Beberapa lagi ditempeli dengan bungkus es krim yang diselotip ke halaman, juga tiket film animasi yang mereka tonton bersama.

Di halaman kedua dari belakang ada dua koin game terselotip dan sebuah catatan dengan tulisan cakar ayam di bawahnya: "Main lagi lain waktu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sahabat sejati!"

Halaman terakhir yang ia buka dipenuhi dengan tulisan yang rapi, dari atas sampai ke bawah.

_Di dunia yang berikutnya,_

_bila kau terlahir kembali sebagai seorang rupawan,_

_Kuingin terlahir kembali sebagai malaikat._

_Walau ku tak terlihat,_

_dan kau akan mencintai yang lain,_

_Kuingin terlahir kembali sebagai malaikat_

_untuk menjagamu._

_._

_Di dunia yang berikutnya,_

_bila kau terlahir kembali sebagai seekor burung cantik,_

_Aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai pohon besar._

_Walau ku harus menunggumu,_

_di satu tempat,_

_Aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai sebuah pohon,_

_tempat kau beristirahat saat sayap-sayapmu lelah._

Pandangan Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata baru membaca dua bait sepintas saat didengarnya Chanyeol menggumam lembut,

_Di dunia yang berikutnya, _

_Bila kau terlahir kembali sebagai mawar yang cantik, _

_Aku ingin terlahir sebagai Baby's Breath yang sederhana. _

_Walau sama sekali tak mirip _

_di hadapanmu, _

_aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai bunga Baby's Breath, _

_agar keindahanmu dapat tumbuh, dan kau bisa dicintai._

Air mata mengaliri pipinya, buku catatan itu bergetar di tangannya. Tulisan itu tercoreng rintik hujan, atau air matanya, ia tidak yakin.

Baekhyun merasakan ciuman hangat di keningnya, dan saat itulah ia kembali pada kenyataan. Salah satu pria berbaju putih mengatakan sesuatu pada yang lain tentang cuaca yang buruk, lalu mereka memegang lengan Chanyeol dengan perlahan dan menuntunnya ke mobil. Baekhyun menariknya lagi, terisak, bersuara tidak jelas, sampai ibunya menahannya. Sementara ia berontak dalam cengkeraman ibunya dan berteriak pada orang-orang itu untuk melepaskan Chanyeol selagi mereka membawanya ke mobil, Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dengan sepenuh hati, sambil menoleh ke belakang, pada Baekhyun selama ia ditarik pergi.

Mesin mobil menggeram di antara derai hujan, Baekhyun berteriak untuk Chanyeol dengan usaha yang sia-sia untuk menghentikan mobil itu supaya tidak pergi. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang melihatnya lewat kaca belakang, namun wajah itu semakin menjauh saat mobil mulai melaju dan menuruni jalanan.

Saat sudah setengah jalan di jalanan daerah perumahannya, Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan diri dan mengejar mobil itu. "Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Awan petir seolah menjawab panggilan putus asanya dengan suara bergemuruh. Ia tersandung dan terpeleset di jalanan aspal keras sekali, lututnya langsung lecet.

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela dan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangun kembali dan berlari. Berlari seolah ia tak pernah berlari sebelumnya. Berlari seperti yang dilakukannya di pertandingan semasa junior saat ia mencetak gol pertamanya. Bagaimanapun juga, mobil terlalu kencang. Semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin jauh mobil itu melaju hingga tidak tampak apa pun selain bayangan hitam di kejauhan.

Baekhyun menangis, mencengkeram dadanya, tempat hatinya yang terasa sakit. "Chanyeol...," ratapnya, ia jatuh berlutut dan memeluk buku harian itu sedekat mungkin agar tak basah. Ia menangis sampai ingus dan air mata mengalir, ia terisak sampai hati dan rusuknya terasa sangat sakit hingga ia tak sadarkan diri, tepat di tengah jalan.

* * *

"_Jika angin bertiup, itu berarti seseorang menyerukan namamu. Jika hujan turun, itu berarti seseorang merindukanmu. Kamu tidak usah takut, aku akan menjagamu!" _

"_Sungguh?" _

"_Sungguh." _

"_Selalu?" _

"_Selalu! Janji!"_

* * *

Kesadaran menemukannya kembali di rumah, di mana suasananya tenang dan damai. Hujan telah reda, burung-burung berkicau di luar. Kutilang, ia menerka. Ia merasa begitu lemah sampai tidak mampu bergerak, hingga tiang infus memasuki penglihatannya, dan dia merasa aneh saat obat terpompa masuk ke tubuhnya lewat jarum yang menancap di belakang tangannya. Dia merasa sangat kosong.

Kemudian, ia melihatnya. Ia memandang cahaya yang menembus lewat jendela terbuka, tetes hujan yang berketipak-ketipuk jatuh dari genteng. Di ambang jendela, dilihatnya sebuah kaleng berisi bunga-bunga putih yang bermekaran di atas pot yang jelek, kelopaknya basah oleh embun. Pemandangan itu menghangatkan hatinya dan memberinya semangat, meski ia tidak begitu ingat mengapa ia merasa senang bukannya sedih.

Lalu, ia teringat alasannya. Dia ingat Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya bahwa Baby's Breath melambangkan kesucian hati, ketulusan, dan kebahagiaan.

Dia ingat kesucian hati Chanyeol.

Dia ingat ketulusan kasih sayang Chanyeol.

Dia ingat kebahagiaan yang telah Chanyeol beri.

* * *

**Tamat.**

* * *

**"Special thanks to my co-translators: **

**- Yaoi_fanboy **

**- exoticbabyly **

**- baekmuffin **

**Kalau bukan karena kalian, ga bakal secepat dan serapi ini jadinya." **

**.**

**t/n:** ini ending official Baby's Breath. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian, ** readers**! Kalau nggak karena kalian, ini bakalan lebih molor. Terus saya diingetin temen saya di sini kalau RPF (Real Person Fanfic) itu **dilarang** di FFN, jadi saya bakal balik ke fandom anime di sini. Fanfic-fanfic lain akan saya post di tempat yang seharusnya, **AFF** dan **AO3**. So, maaf bagi yang sudah mensubscribe saya, silakan **unsubscribe** saja karena saya ga balik ke Screenplays. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di tempat lain~!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this story. It is belong to **jindeul**.

t/n: semoga apdetan ini bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan kalian, readers. Saya akan stay sampai sequel ini berakhir, ok? Suit yourself~

* * *

_***Chapter 21;**_

Desember tiba lebih cepat dari yang Baekhyun harapkan. Minggu-minggu setelah kepergian Chanyeol tak dapat dipungkiri meninggalkan lubang yang tidak dapat diperbaiki di hatinya, tetapi selagi dunia berputar, waktu pun menyembuhkan sebagian luka. Baekhyun mulai menata jalan menuju masa depannya kembali tanpa banyak mengkhawatirkan soal Chanyeol, karena dia harus berhenti menggunakan saudara tirinya sebagai tongkat penopangnya sebelum ia lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan seorang diri.

Tetapi, sekali lagi hidup membuatnya bosan.

Dia sudah mulai bermain sepak bola lagi bersama kawan-kawannya dan bertanding dalam beberapa pertandingan kecil, namun segelintir kegembiraan yang ia rasakan saat berlari ke dalam lengan Chanyeol setelah mencetak gol atau saat melihat saudara tirinya bersorak untuknya dari bangku penonton, kini menghilang. Saat sepak bola tak lagi cukup menghabiskan waktunya, ia pun mulai belajar dan lulus ujian masuk dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Ia pikir ia tidak mengerjakannya dengan baik, tapi ibunya tetap mendukung. Jujur, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya setelah beliau mulai mengikuti acara Minggu lagi untuk berdoa agar setidaknya salah satu kampus Ivy League menerima puteranya.

Setelah ujian masuk berakhir, para senior, termasuk Baekhyun, mulai mengembangkan kebiasaan untuk membolos kelas dan menjalani hari-hari terakhir kebebasan mereka dengan serampangan sebelum kuliah. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah dengan lingkaran pertemanannya setelah Chanyeol pergi.

Luhan harus kembali ke Cina minggu kemarin saat orang tuanya berpikir bisnis mereka tidak berjalan mulus di Korea, maka mereka pergi. Yah, bagian terpentingnya yaitu, Luhan telah meninggalkan Sehun, dan Sehun sangat depresi sampai-sampai menolak keluar sepulang sekolah. Meski ada satu hal yang tidak berubah darinya: Sehun tidak pernah berhenti menjadi sukarelawan, pekerjaan yang ia ambil saat berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Jongin... Jongin masih tetap sama, kurang lebih, tapi dia mulai berkencan dengan seorang gadis bernama Jung Soojung dari SMA khusus perempuan dekat sana. Gadis itu luar biasa cantik dan tidak heran kalau Jongin berpacaran dengannya, tapi dia semacam—

"Perempuan jalang." Baekhyun mendesah, "Dia perempuan jalang, Jongin. Putuskan saja dia."

"Hei," Jongin mengernyit, meninju temannya di bahu (hanya untuk membuktikan statusnya sebagai pacar yang defensif, tidak lebih), "aku tahu ini baru tiga hari atau sekitarnya, tapi dia keren."

"Tidak, dia jalang. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang mau kau bawa ke rumah pada ibumu."

"Aku tahu, _man_," Jongin menghela napas, tapi Baekhyun menangkap tatapan temannya itu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengganti topik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jongin lihat dari gadis yang bermasalah seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi, Jongin punya selera yang aneh dan insting natural untuk mendekati bahaya. Ia tak pernah mengerti itu, tapi ia pikir itu hanya—Jongin merasakan sesuatu pada Soojung yang tidak dapat dimengerti siapapun.

Ia melirik jam tangannya dan menghembuskan napas, napasnya bergulung menjadi embun di udara. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca begitu dingin, mereka harus memakai setidaknya tiga lapis pakaian di balik seragam sekolahnya dan menyimpan _lip balm_ di sakunya supaya bibir mereka tidak pecah-pecah karena cuaca. Sejak salju pertama bulan lalu, nyaris tiap hari turun salju.

"Kita harus menjenguk Sehun," katanya pada Jongin saat mereka berjalan ke arah apartemen Sehun. Setelah kepergian Luhan, pernah dia dan Jongin mengunjungi Sehun dan menemukan teman mereka itu muntah di toilet dengan botol-botol _soju_ berserakan di lantai kamar mandi. Benar-benar menyedihkan, betapa Sehun kehilangan Luhan saat tidak satupun orang tuanya pernah ada di rumah. Meski telah mengenal Sehun bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya karena mereka selalu keluar, entah berjudi atau minum-minum dengan pria dan wanita lain. Baekhyun ingat pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun dulu dan menemukan kulkasnya penuh berisi alkohol dan makanan pembuka untuk bir, juga beberapa kontainer plastik berisi makanan sampingan yang sudah busuk.

Dia ingat Sehun tersenyum dan menunjukkan padanya kabinet lain di bawah bak cuci tempat dia menyimpan suplai makanannya, yang terdiri dari ramen dan makanan instan yang tidak akan busuk. Setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengejek Sehun kapanpun ia makan dua kali lebih banyak daripada anak-anak lain di sekolah.

Tepat setelah ia berpikir segalanya mulai membaik di sekitar Sehun setelah Luhan setuju untuk berkencan dengannya, semua malah bertambah _buruk_.

Untung saja, saat ia dan Jongin mampir di apartemen Sehun, mereka menemukannya sedang melemaskan badan di taman bermain. Lagipula Sehun tidak pernah suka tinggal di rumah. Ketiganya membeli _dukbokki_ dan _kimbap_ di restoran terdekat dan Sehun—dengan senyum cerahnya—memaksa membayari makan malam mereka. Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain saling lirik sementara Sehun mengeluarkan uangnya kusut dari sakunya, menahan seluruh antrian saat ia membuka lipatan uangnya dan menghitungnya satu per satu.

Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menginap di tempat Sehun, yang membuat Baekhyun tenang karena dia tahu Sehun tidak akan menghabiskan semalam lagi dalam kesendirian dan ia bisa pulang secepatnya untuk mengecek kotak suratnya.

Selain di waktu-waktu Baekhyun menanti majalah game langganannya yang terbaru, ia tak pernah menunggu sesemangat ini demi sebuah surat. Ibunya juga tidak menduga, ia selalu berhenti di kotak pos dulu dan menyerahkan pada beliau tagihan-tagihannya. Lalu, ia akan menggigit amplop warna krem itu dengan giginya dan buru-buru ke kamar untuk membukanya.

Hari itu hari Selasa, berarti Chanyeol mengirimkan suratnya di akhir pekan. Ia mengecek kotak surat tiap hari, dan ada waktu-waktu di mana Baekhyun sengaja menunggu di luar dengan masih mengenakan piyama, menunggu tukang pos mengantarkannya surat-surat mereka.

Karena telepon tidak diperbolehkan di luar jam-jam saat Baekhyun tidak sedang belajar, dia dan Chanyeol saling berkirim surat satu sama lain, berharap itu akan mengurangi jarak yang mereka rasakan di hati mereka yang tak dapat diisi oleh apa pun bahkan orang lain. Meski kadang-kadang Baekhyun kesulitan membaca tulisan Chanyeol karena kesalahan ejaannya, dia sadar bahwa kemampuan Chanyeol semakin meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan semangat, Baekhyun berbaring di atas perutnya dan menyobek amplop, menemukan surat Chanyeol dilipat tiga kali di dalam. Seperti biasa, halamannya terisi penuh dengan kata-kata sampai ke tepi kertas seolah Chanyeol berusaha keras memuat semua yang ingin ia katakan ke dalam ruang kecil yang tersedia. Dia bahkan menulis di baliknya dan menggambar sesuatu untuknya.

_Untuk Byun Baekhyun, _

_Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja! Aku rindu sekali padamu. Nyonya di sini bilang aku bisa bertemu denganmu segera, kalau aku menunjukkan peningkatan atau sesuatu. Menyenangkan, bukan? Aku ingin tahu kalau kaki Baekhyun sudah baikan sekarang. Aku masih khawatir. Aku rindu es krim yang kita makan dan saat aku bermain game dengan Baekhyun. Kuharap kita bisa main lagi! Itu akan menyenangkan. Teman-teman di sini baik padaku, tapi mereka bukan Baekhyun jadi aku sedih kadang-kadang karena aku ingin main denganmu lagi. Mereka bilang aku dapat bermain denganmu kalau aku belajar dengan baik. Aku ingin tahu kapan itu? Aku ingin tahu kalau Baakhyun merasa sedih karena aku tidak di sana untuk memberitahunya untuk tersenyum dan senang. Aku ingin sebanyak-banyaknya kesenangan untuk Baekhyun. Aku akan menulis pada Baekhyun, surat yang lebih panjang lain kali karena mereka hanya memberiku selembar. Aku sayang Baekhyun! _

_Super Chanyeol _

_(Di baliknya ada gambar kue yang sangat berantakan entah kenapa.)_

Menyenangkan betapa Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol dalam kepalanya begitu ia membaca surat darinya. Tiap surat selalu ada yang berbeda dengan surat sebelumnya meskipun ia cenderung mengulang beberapa kata… tapi bagi Baekhyun, mereka semua unik karena ia hanya bisa membayangkan berapa lama yang dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk menulis setiap hurufnya dengan hati-hati seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Terkadang, Baekhyun menitikkan air mata saat membaca surat Chanyeol karena ia sangat merindukannya, tapi lebih sering ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum dan menyobek salah satu halaman buku tulisnya untuk menulis surat balasan secepatnya juga.

_Untuk Super Chanyeol, _

_Aku baik-baik saja, keke, aku rindu padamu juga, sangat… Menurutmu kau bisa datang saat Natal? Apa mereka akan mengizinkanmu mengunjungi kami, atau mungkin aku bisa datang mengunjungimu? Kadang-kadang aku agak khawatir, Chanyeol, karena aku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas bulan kemarin dan kupikir aku kurang baik mengerjakannya. Mungkin jika kamu di sini, kau akan memberitahuku bahwa tidak apa jika aku berakhir menjadi tukang angkut sampah atau apa. Keke, kapan kau akan pulang, kita bisa main game dan makan es krim semaumu, makanya, cepatlah pulang ya? Ibu bilang padaku bahwa kau mungkin bisa pulang sebelum tahun depan kalau kau bersikap baik… tapi kami masih berusaha memanggil pengacara. Apa kau tahu Yifan mencarikan kami pengacara yang akan membantu kami secara pro bono? Pro bono artinya gratis, omong-omong. Keke. Dan lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidak begitu menyenangkan di sini tanpamu… Omong-omong, di sana kau makan apa? _

_Byun Baekhyun _

_(Dia menggambar segelas susu di baliknya) _

Ia mengirimkan suratnya sebelum berangkat sekolah keesokan paginya dan menunggu seminggu untuk balasannya, tapi di hari Selasa, dia pulang mendapati kotak surat yang kosong. Tentu masih ada surat-surat tagihan dan lain-lain, tapi amplop warna krem tidak ada di sana.

Ia menunggu seminggu lagi.

Tidak ada amplop krem.

* * *

t/n: maaf nggak bisa membalas review kalian karena banyak yg anon. Makasih untuk kalian yang masih stay dengan kami. Dan tolong jangan memaksa apdet cepat karena kita juga bukan dewa-dewa translator, mohon pengertiannya. Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya~ :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul.**

* * *

_***Chapter 22;**_

Hampir sebulan Baekhyun menunggu surat dari Chanyeol, seringkali hampir satu jam menunggu tukang pos di depan kotak surat untuk menyerahkan muatan paginya. Tukang pos itu tahu apa yang dia tunggu, dan menggelengkan kepala sambil memberitahunya "maaf, nak" sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat hanya ada tagihan yang dapat ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun.

Sebulan belum pernah terasa begitu lama baginya, menunggu berjam-jam demi sebuah amplop yang mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa melainkan hanya secarik kertas bagi orang lain.

Ibu Baekhyun sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap sebagai seorang sekretaris, jadi dia sering lembur dan pulang ke rumah, mendapati Baekhyun sedang memberengut di ruang tamu. Dia akan bertanya "tidak ada surat?" dan mencoba meyakinkan putranya bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sedang sibuk, atau institusinya telah kehabisan perangko. (Baekhyun pikir itu semua omong kosong)

Saat sebulan menjadi berbulan-bulan dan berminggu-minggu, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menelepon sendiri institusinya dan seketika frustasi karena penerima telepon otomatis tidak bisa menyambungkannya dengan salah satu pekerja sampai hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Dia menanyakan Park Chanyeol dengan nada yang paling tenang, sebisa mungkin yang bermartabat, tetapi niat sopannya untuk berunding ditolak dengan teguran tentang syarat dan ketentuan yang harus dia ikuti sebelum dia membuat permintaan pribadi. Pada akhirnya, dia merasa lelah berargumen dan menyerah.

Dia mengirim surat lain kepada Chanyeol, bertanya apa kabarnya, sambil terlambat memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja surat pertamanya hilang di kantor pos. Itu bisa saja terjadi. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling mungkin. Dia berharap bahwa itu adalah masalahnya, tapi bukan itu. Surat kedua juga menghilang, jadi Baekhyun mampir ke kantor pos sendiri untuk melacak keberadaan suratnya dan menemukan bahwa surat-suratnya telah diterima.

_Lalu kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengirim apa-apa?_

Dia berbolak-balik memeras otak dan menarik kesimpulan yang gegabah mengenai mengapa Chanyeol tidak membalas surat-suratnya. Apakah karena apa yang sudah ia tulis? Apa Chanyeol tidak lagi punya waktu untuknya? Sudahkah ia tergantikan? Pikiran yang paling aneh, acak memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun sampai dia tidak bisa lagi menunggu.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul.

* * *

Pada hari Sabtu, Baekhyun membawa beberapa kue kering kesukaan Chanyeol di dalam tasnya dan membeli tiket bus ke Seoul, yang sangat mahal mengingat butuh beberapa jam menuju ke satu kota besar ke kota besar lainnya. Dia berakhir menghabiskan nyaris setengah dari uang sakunya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan biayanya pada saat itu. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol berada dalam masalah, dia rela menjual baju yang ia kenakan dan rumahnya demi mengeluarkannya dari masalah tersebut.

Perjalanan bus ke Seoul melonjak-lonjak dan membosankan, Baekhyun mulai mabuk perjalanan di jam-jam pertama dan muntah ke dalam tasnya karena dia tidak bisa melontarkannya ke tempat lain. Begitu banyak ke makanan ringannya.

Saat dia turun dari bus, dia berada di daerah kota terpencil yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia membayangkan Seoul adalah kota dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dan orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan terburu-buru, tetapi dia turun di dekat kota yang kumuh dan terlihat seperti akibat dari penyerangan zombie.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti petunjuk di peta dan sampai di taman kecil dan mencuci noda muntah pada tasnya di sebuah air mancur di sana (baunya tidak mau pergi, tapi setidaknya tasnya bersih).

Setelah berjalan beberapa mil melewati rumpun tanaman ceri dan nyaris saja ditabrak oleh sepeda motor, dia menemukan patung selamat datang dan pagar-pagar yang bersih dan mengkilap. Dia mengira di sana akan ada mesin yang menjaganya tetap terkunci atau penjaga, tetapi Baekhyun hanya mendorongnya dan pagar besi itu terayun terbuka.

Dia menegakkan posturnya sedikit saat berjalan masuk ke halaman gedung, menyadari bahwa banyak pasien yang berada di taman bersama dengan para pekerja berseragam biru membantu mereka.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa mereka cenderung tidak berbahaya, dan tersenyum saat melihat beberapa baris bunga mawar dan tatanan bunga di sana. Setidaknya Chanyeol dapat merasa lebih baik karena ada bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Dia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berbaju putih dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki yang menarik tangan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba sampai dia hampir menjerit.

"Bagimana kau bisa masuk?" dia bertanya dan Baekhyun membatu ketika dia menyadari bahwa kedua matanya berwarna biru.

"Aku, uhm, di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk pagar di belakangnya.

Wanita itu melepasnya sambil terkekeh. "Bagaimana caranya kau akan keluar?" Seringaian psikopat di wajahnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sehingga dia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, tetapi dia masih merasakan tatapan si wanita membakar belakang kepalanya.

* * *

Wanita tidak sopan itu dilupakannya saat dia memasuki lobi dan berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis, jelas bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena dia telah pergi sejauh ini untuk menemui orang yang sama yang telah menyulitkannya melalui telepon. Dia mendorong beberapa dokumen yang telah dia selamatkan sebelum ia muntah ke dalam tasnya dan berbicara kepada seorang wanita yang menyambutnya dengan senyum datar.

"Aku mencari Park Chanyeol?" ia tertawa pelan untuk meredakan kegelisahannya, "Aku mengirim surat untuknya sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat apa-apa darinya."

"Oh, layanan pos kami tutup pada saat liburan, Tuan. Anda bisa mendapat surat pribadi darinya pada bulan Februari."

"Februari?" Baekhyun ternganga. "Itu bulan depan! Liburan tidak selama itu! Natal sudah sebulan yang lalu dan kami tidak bisa membawa Chanyeol pulang karena kalian menolak permintaan kami! Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

"Tuan," wanita itu berkata, "Itu adalah aturan kami. Kami tidak bisa mengubahnya."

Mereka sama keras kepalanya dengan saat di telepon. Baekhyun menghela napas dan melirik dua orang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu utama yang mungkin mengarah ke semua kamar pasien. Seandainya dia adalah pemeran dalam sebuah film, dia bisa saja menyerobot masuk melalui dua pria itu dan menggeledah seluruh tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol, tetapi dia tahu dia harus lebih realistis. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya sekarang tanpa membuat dirinya ditendang keluar sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan Park Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku, setidaknya, mengunjunginya?"

"Anda harus membuat janji dua puluh empat jam sebelum tanggal perjanjian atas persetujuan dari wali yang sah, Tuan."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih. "Baiklah." Dia menggumam datar, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari meja marmer, sekali lagi menghitung kemungkinan dia bisa menyerobot masuk kalau dia berlari secepat-cepatnya ke sana. Sayangnya, perhitungannya berakhir dengan dirinya dikeluarkan atau ditangkap.

Jadi, dia menarik tasnya ke pundak dan meninggalkan bangunan itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia berhasil berada begini dekat tetapi begitu jauh untuk melihat Chanyeol.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku belakangnya dan menelepon Jongin yang mungkin sedang bersama Soojung saat ini, melakukan entah-apa di siang hari. Seperti yang sudah diduga, ia mendengar bunyi gemerisik pakaian, retsleting ditarik, dan napas berat Jongin menembus mikrofon. Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinganya karena Jongin terdengar seperti mendengkur di telinganya.

"Jorok." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Aku sedang ganti baju setelah latihan, kawan. Ada apa?"

"Aku di Seoul, sedang mencoba untuk masuk, tetapi sepertinya aku harus membawa seorang pengacara bersamaku lain kali," katanya, tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan kulitnya saat berjalan melewati halaman gedung. "Harusnya aku bisa menghentikan ini."

Dia berhenti dan menurunkan ponselnya saat Jongin berbicara karena ia melihat dua pekerja membenahi gembok pada pagar yang tidak pernah dia lihat dari luar. Mereka juga memasang beberapa paku tajam di atasnya, membuat pintu masuknya terlihat seperti benteng daripada fasilitas medis, tetapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun menganggap mereka berdua sama saja.

Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, justru perbincangan merekalah yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat salah satu dari mereka mendeskripsikan seorang pasien dengan "rambut keriting dan mata yang besar", ia tahu mereka sedang membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Ia memanjat pagar yang lain dan lari sangat cepat," kata pria itu kepada pria yang lain.

"Apa dia gila?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka mencoba menutupi kepergiannya dari polisi berhubung dia kabur dua hari yang lalu."

Kedua pria itu berhenti berbicara saat mereka melihat Baekhyun tang berdiri di sana menatap pagar dengan Jongin yang masih berteriak kepada ponsel yang tidak bereaksi.

Baekhyun tahu ia harusnya berputar balik dan meminta penjelasan dari klinik itu, tetapi dia berpikir _kalau_ Chanyeol berhasil keluar, dia bisa saja masih berada di luar sana, tersesat, kelaparan dan kedinginan. Kalau dia masih berada di luar sana, ke mana ia akan pergi? Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan pikiran yang masih samar dan memandang sekeliling.

Hanya ada pepohonan dan jalanan yang kosong bermil-mil jauhnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda peradaban di luar klinik itu, dan kalaupun ada, Baekhyun ragu kalau Chanyeol bisa meminta bantuan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berlari. Kakinya menggagalkannya saat dia sedang benar-benar membutuhkannya, karena semuanya tiba-tiba saja menimpanya. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu apakah ada pasien lain dengan "rambut keriting dan mata yang besar" di klinik, tetapi semua mulai masuk akal bagi Baekhyun sekarang. Semuanya, dan setiap beban potongan-potongan yang datang secara bersamaan ke dalam kepalanya terasa sangat berat sampai Baekhyun jatuh berlutut.

* * *

Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol tersesat ke suatu tempat, tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Tidak mungkin dia bisa begitu saja naik bus atau segala bentuk transportasi umum lainnya. Kalau dia punya kesempatan dan akses untuk menelepon, dia pasti sudah meneleponnya. Pasti.

Dia bangun dengan kaki yang goyah, berpikir siapa yang harus ia telepon terlebih dahulu. Kalau dia menelepon polisi, tidak diragukan lagi mereka akan mengirim Chanyeol kembali ke klinik dan semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Kalau dia menelepon temannya, akan butuh beberapa jam perjalanan bagi mereka untuk ke Seoul dan hari sudah malam bahkan sebelum mereka sampai.

Baekhyun berjalan tak tentu arah, memanggil nama Chanyeol kesana-kemari berharap gema dapat membawa suaranya lebih jauh.

_Kalau aku Chanyeol, ke manakah aku akan pergi?_

Tiba-tiba, semuanya yang ada dalam penglihatannya menjadi kabur, hanya ada satu jalan yang jelas. Jalan yang sempit yang tidak bisa dilalui oleh mobil, tetapi Baekhyun tahu ia harus mempercayai nalurinya. Dia berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya sampai staminanya benar-benar habis terkuras. Matahari bersinar sangat terik dan banyak sekali nyamuk sampai Baekhyun harus terus-menerus menampar pipinya agar mereka tidak menimbulkan bekas.

Dia merasa sangat haus dan mulai mengikuti jejak asap yang terlihat, berharap ada orang di sekitar sana yang mempunyai sumber air.

Area itu tidak seperti area kota yang ia bayangkan. Terlihat tepat seperti pinggiran kota, tetapi dia berpikir tentang kenyataan bahwa Seoul sangat besar dan banyak sekali lingkungan kecil yang mungkin tidak se-modern seperti di pusat kota.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, daerah yang dia datangi adalah daerah yang kecil dan hanya ada beberapa rumah yang sepertinya sudah dibangun berabad-abad yang lalu dengan atap yang renyuk dan pagar yang jelek.

_Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya, penglihatannya benar-benar kabur karena kelelahan. Tahu-tahu dia terjatuh ke tanah, tapi Baekhyun belum merasakan sakitnya sebelum orang asing yang menabraknya tadi membantunya berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," katanya, "aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku tidak melihat kau di sana."

Orang itu membersihkan bajunya dan Baekhyun bilang tidak apa-apa, bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu terburu-buru. Puji syukur, orang itu menjawabnya saat ada beberapa orang berjalan ke arah yang sama.

"Ada seorang anak lelaki yang ditemukan di hutan. Mereka bilang dia orang gila yang kabur."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak dan dia berlari melewati orang itu ke arah sebuah rumah dengan asap yang mengepul. Saat dia menyerobot masuk melalu pagar depan, dia melihat sekumpulan orang sedang mengelilingi seorang anak lelaki yang terbaring di beranda. Tidak salah lagi bahwa anak lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak, berjalan melalui kumpulan orang-orang itu dan terjatuh di sampingnya. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan berteriak kepada Chanyeol meski ia tahu tangan saudaranya itu lemas dan dingin di genggamannya. Wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan torehan dan luka kecil dan ada lebam di sekitar mata kirinya.

"Tenanglah," seorang wanita yang duduk di beranda memberitahunya, "dia hanya tak sadarkan diri."

Baekhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada belakang tangan Chanyeol, mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bergunjing bahwa Chanyeol gila, bahwa Chanyeol harus dilaporkan ke polisi…

"Dia tidak gila!" Dia berteriak kepada mereka, "Tolong! Jangan ganggu dia! Tolong jangan ganggu dia, dia tidak berbuat salah terhadap kalian… dia tidak gila…."

Saat air mata mulai keluar dan membasahi pipinya, orang-orang itu terdiam dan sebagian besar meninggalkan halaman. Baekhyun merasa menyesal dan kasihan pada Chanyeol karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga akan seperti ini cara mereka bertemu kembali. Ia pikir mereka akan membuka kado di hari Natal bersama-sama dan bermain di arcade…

"Kau kenal dia?" Wanita tua itu bertanya, dengan baik hati menaruh handuk basah di dahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersedu-sedu dan mengangguk setelah jeda yang panjang.

.

_Kenapa, Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak bangun?_

_._

_Aku di sini sekarang…_

_._

_Aku di sini…_

_._

* * *

t/n: no comment... ;~; mbaca Baby's Breath ulang emang pilihan buruk. Btw, chapter ini dikerjakan sama baekmuffin. Tunggu lanjutannya ya~


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul. **

* * *

_***Chapter 23;**_

Awan badai memenuhi langit dengan cukup cepat semalam, menghalangi pemandangan langit yang seharusnya berwarna merah muda, oranye dan ungu. Baekhyun juga tahu dia sedang berada dalam masalah, saat dia membuka ponselnya untuk menemukan ibunya telah menghubunginya enam belas kali dengan selang hanya beberapa menit. Dia menyerah dalam mencari alasan yang bagus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab panggilannya (membayangkan menghadapi ibunya yang murka, _kalau_ dia pulang).

Saat cuacanya mulai berubah suram, orang-orang membubarkan diri dan rumah itu terabaikan kecuali untuk seorang wanita tua yang masih duduk di beranda, mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah gulungan tebal koran.

"Kau harus tinggal untuk semalam, hujannya akan awet sampai besok."

Baekhyun mendongak, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia hanya dapat berterima kasih walaupun dia benar-benar berusaha terdengar tulus kepada wanita tua yang telah menunjukkan mereka kebaikan hatinya. Dia berbeda dari orang-orang yang cepat menilai dan menuduh bahwa Chanyeol gila, walaupun dia tidak banyak mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka semenjak Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol di sana.

Dilihat dari ketenangan di sekitarnya, dia juga menebak bahwa wanita itu atau siapapun belum menelepon polisi, tetapi ia tahu situasinya bisa saja berbeda besok pagi.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Baekhyun duduk di dalam kegelapan bersama Chanyeol, tak mengindahkan betapa lelah dan laparnya dia karena takut Chanyeol akan terbangun dan dia akan melewatkannya dengan melakukan sesuatu yang lain seperti tidur atau makan. Dia ingin Chanyeol bangun dan mengetahui bahwa saudaranya berada di sana secara jasmani, bukan untuk sementara waktu saja, hanya dapat dijangkau oleh kata-kata dan harapan pahit akan hari esok yang bisa saja tidak akan datang. Dia ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya dicintai bahkan saat dia tertidur, karena dia tidak begitu menerima Chanyeol saat ia sudah besar.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang belum sempat Baekhyun katakan dan ia berharap ia punya banyak waktu untuk memberitahunya, bukan di atas kertas melainkan bertatap muka. Saat Chanyeol tertidur lelap, Baekhyun mengulang kata-kata itu di pikirannya, masih kekurangan keberanian untuk mengatakannya walaupun waktunya sudah sangat tepat.

_Aku merindukanmu. Hidup terasa bosan tanpamu. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu dan apapun yang mungkin saja kulakukan di masa depan. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau adalah saudaraku, Park Chanyeol._

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa wanita tua itu telah pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, rumah kecil itu hanya punya satu kamar yang cukup luas untuk dua orang. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin memindahkan Chanyeol dari beranda, terutama karena cuacanya sejuk dan lantainya cukup hangat untuk membuat mereka tetap nyaman.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan beristirahat di samping Chanyeol, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik selimut ke dada Chanyeol yang bergerak naik dan turun perlahan. Dia pikir Chanyeol mungkin saja sedang bermimpi indah karena dia dapat melihat sekilas senyuman di wajahnya, tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membayangkannya. Mengenal Chanyeol, hal itu bisa menjadi apapun karena dia tahu Chanyeol kadang tersenyum pada sesuatu yang paling aneh dan acak.

Kondisi mental Chanyeol itu seperti anak-anak; dunia adalah tempat yang terbaik untuknya daripada untuk orang-orang lain seusianya dan Baekhyun menghargai cara berpikir yang seperti itu sekarang. Sebelumnya, dia menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tidak dewasa, tapi sungguh, Chanyeol telah mengajarkannya tentang hidup lebih dari apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol itu luar biasa. Dia mengetahui sedikit, tetapi mengetahui banyak hal, dan menyadari itu sekarang, Baekhyun lebih merasa seperti seorang bocah di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia ingin Chanyeol memeluknya, meyakinkannya, menjadi tiang penyangganya, menuntunnya pulang dalam kegelapan, berada di sampingnya saat dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Tapi, dia tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan itu untuknya, dan anehnya, Baekhyun baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

* * *

Saat suara hujan yang jatuh mengenai atap sampai di telinganya, Baekhyun menyadari dia terus terbangun dan tertidur untuk beberapa jam, terhipnotis oleh suara napas Chanyeol yang tenang. Dia membuka matanya dan telinga Chanyeol yang muncul terlebih dahulu, yang melengkung pada tulang rawan dan agak sedikit terlalu besar, seperti Dumbo si gajah. Dia menelusuri kontur tulang pipi Chanyeol sampai ke lebam yang menutupi alis kirinya.

Hatinya merosot sampai ke bagian terdalam saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan luka dan goresan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya, tetapi dia mengira Chanyeol tersandung dan jatuh di suatu tempat, mungkin jatuh ke tumpukan daun yang di dalamnya terdapat batu-batu yang tajam dan ranting.

"Dasar ceroboh," Baekhyun berkata pelan, dengan kata-kata yang diilhami oleh kasih sayang yang membuatnya lama-kelamaan terbiasa dengan itu. Kenapa dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu di luar keinginannya, tetapi sesuatu meyakinkannya bahwa entah bagaimana, Chanyeol mungkin dapat mendengarnya.

Dia tertidur tak lama setelah bunyi air hujan surut menjadi sebuah desiran pelan, kakinya ditarik sehingga ia meringkuk karena selimutnya hanya bisa menutupi satu orang. Lantainya—puji syukur—hangat walaupun cuacanya masih tak kenal ampun saat menjelang jam dua atau tiga pagi. Sekitar pukul tiga atau empat pagi Baekhyun bermimpi berlari di sebuah lapangan yang luas, menggiring bola dengan kakinya, dan di seberang sana ada Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, latarnya berubah menjadi koloseum yang penuh dengan para penonton yang sedang berteriak dan anehnya, Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keriuhan itu. Mereka meneriakkan namanya (_Baekhyun! Baekhyun!_) saat dia berlari menuju ke gawang dan Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja menarik kaki kirinya kembali untuk menyerang saat dia punya kesempatan untuk itu, tetapi dia terus saja berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Kerumunan itu menghilang. Lapangannya menyempit. Dia berada di rumah.

_Kedip. Kedip kedip. Kedip kedip kedip. Kedip._

Saat mata Chanyeol terbuka dan berkedip seperti pemetik potret pada kamera selama beberapa detik, pandangannya yang kabur menyesuaikan kepada atap yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat _banyak_, terutama mengapa dia bisa sampai kemari.

Badannya terasa berat saat dia mencoba mengangkat bahunya dari lantai yang dingin jadi dia berhenti berusaha dan menengok ke kiri dan kanan, berhenti di sebelah kirinya saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun. Dia begitu dekat sampai ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan kehadiran Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sudut pandangnya tentang kenyataan, tapi keadaan membingungkan itu, sungguh, sebentar. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya dan dia harus menahan diri dari membangunkan Baekhyun, kalau saja dia sedang bermimpi atau _dia_ yang sedang bermimpi.

Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, tidak peduli dengan tulang-tulangnya yang berdenyut sakit atau semua kesialan yang telah ia alami beberapa bulan belakangan. Semuanya baik-baik saja karena Baekhyun ada di sana.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menarik selimutnya ke arah Baekhyun, menyadari betapa kedinginannya dia meringkuk dan gemetaran. Dia menariknya sampai ke bahu saudaranya dan tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumnya tidak lebar dan menjengkelkan seperti biasanya tetapi manis dan lembut, seperti kakak yang menjaga adiknya.

Chanyeol bisa bilang bahwa dia mengingat dan menghargai waktu yang Baekhyun habiskan untuk menjaganya, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol diberi makan dengan baik dan puas saat Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak menyadari keanggunannya.

Dia menyelipkan lengan ke bawah kepalanya, meniru sikap badan Baekhyun. Wajah mereka berhadapan sekarang dan Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama, mengagumi betapa halus dan sempurna wajahnya. Mulai dari mata Baekhyun turun ke bibir merah mudanya, segalanya memikat.

Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya, dekat, lebih dekat, sampai bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka jarang bersentuhan tapi dia merasakan kehangatan membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud dengan normal, tapi dia senang mencium Baekhyun jadi dia melakukannya lagi, kali ini menekan lebih dekat tanpa sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya selain hanya _"Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Aku merindukan Baekhyun."_ Itu adalah motivasi dan alasan Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berani karena dia terbiasa dengan ciuman yang menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang.

Semakin banyak dia menciumnya, dia dapat menunjukkan Baekhyun bahwa dia mencintainya.

Sayang sekali matanya terbuka dengan canggung saat dia menciumnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan saat bibirnya berada di bibir Baekhyun, dia menatap mata saudaranya yang terbuka lebar—

Sedetik penuh berlalu.

"Apa-apaan!" Baekhyun memekik, menendang Chanyeol dari beranda.

Rupanya Baekhyun telah menendang Chanyeol di bagian laki-laki yang _sangat_ penting dan membuatnya berguling di tanah. Saat Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol bangkit, kakinya tertekuk seperti kue kering asin dan satu tangan memegang selangkangnya yang berdenyut _karena ya Tuhan, dia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini dalam hidupnya._

* * *

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau harusnya tidak…m-menciumku seperti tadi." Baekhyun memberengut, menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke tulang ekor Chanyeol dengan pelan. Nada bicaranya sudah jelas terdengar bahwa dia marah tetapi semburat di wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya, bahwa dia tidak terlalu marah jauh (jauh, jauh, _jauuuuuuuh_) di dalam hatinya dan hanya ingin membuat itu sebagai alasan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Sebagai imbalannya, dia merasa lega melihat Chanyeol kembali pulih. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi pucat dan juga senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan itu telah kembali (rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya padahal kenyataannya hanya beberapa bulan).

Mereka cekcok untuk beberapa lama seperti apa yang telah ia duga (Baekhyun masih malu-malu untuk memulai suatu pelukan atau sejenisnya, apalagi setelah dia terbangun dengan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat kepadanya), lalu Baekhyun mengangkat topik sementara: "Kenapa kau…melarikan diri dari…institusi, Chanyeol?"

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol lenyap seperti lilin yang ditiup dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa emosi di wajahnya untuk beberapa saat. "A-Aku…Mereka tidak membiarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil. "Kita harus kembali besok. Mereka akan mencarimu dan masalah akan muncul…jika kau tidak kembali…"

"T-Tidak…" Chanyeol terbata, bergeser menjauh dari Baekhyun sampai punggungnya menempel pada dinding. Dia menggeleng keras, ketakutan tergambar jelas di sorot matanya seperti Chanyeol baru saja melihat hantu.

"Chanyeol…"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol merengek, menekan telapak tangannya pada kedua telinganya untuk menghilangkan suara Baekhyun. Dia gemetar dan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Chanyeol tidak mau kembali!"

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata saat dia menyaksikan Chanyeol terlihat hancur di hadapannya, sesenggukan dan menekan dirinya pada tembok dengan keras, seperti…seperti dia sudah pernah melakukannya, seperti dia mencoba melarikan diri dari setan yang mengejarnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol tetapi berhenti karena dia _tidak tahu_ bagaimana cara untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik, terutama kepada Chanyeol. Dia sangat dekat untuk menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, tetapi tangannya jatuh karena dia takut Chanyeol akan menjauh dan berteriak kepadanya lagi.

Chanyeol tersedu dan merengek lebih kencang. "M-Mereka bilang mereka akan membunuh Baekhyun kalau aku memberi tahu orang lain. Mereka bilang mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol bertemu B-Baekhyun lagi…."

Baekhyun menelan gumpalan kering di tenggorokannya. "Memberitahu apa, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak…."

"Chanyeol, bicaralah…."

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, tangan Baekhyun berada di atas kepala Chanyeol, jari-jarinya menggulung rambut cokelatnya. Dia mengelus rambut dan pipinya dan dengan lembut menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari tembok dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol… Aku di sini sekarang. Aku di sini," dia akhirnya berkata.

* * *

.

works done by baekmuffin ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul.**

* * *

_***Chapter 24;**_

"Yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah melupakan. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan. Akan lebih mudah bila kau melupakan ingatan itu, mereka tidak akan menganggapmu gila."

Chanyeol tengah melewati salah satu ruang tahanan rumah sakit saat ia mendengar suara-suara itu di balik tembok. Para staf mengiranya tidak berbahaya dan patuh, jadi mereka tidak pernah membutuhkan perlakuan keras padanya atau mengawasinya setiap waktu. Meski diawasi salah satu pekerja setelah jam enam sore, Chanyeol bebas berkeliaran ke ruang rekreasi seorang diri untuk mengambil snack.

Ia membawa Chocopie dengan satu tangan, remah-remah belepotan di bibir bawahnya. Wanita ramah di ruang rekreasi bilang padanya bahwa Chocopie itu didapat karena sudah bersikap baik semingguan ini dan karena tidak menimbulkan masalah. Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika para pasien berulah sebab ada beberapa orang yang dikurung karena berada di ambang perilaku destruktif. Dia juga pernah dengar erangan dan sumpah serapah dari balik tembok di malam hari, tak peduli seberapa tembalnya tembok.

Maka dari itu, masih menjadi misteri bagi Chanyeol mengapa suara-suara semacam itu terdengar dari sebuah ruangan begitu awal, bahkan saat pasien lain belum tidur. Ia menoleh-noleh dan tidak melihat siapapun di lorong. Biasanya, setidaknya ada beberapa pasien yang berjalan-jalan dengan para pekerja dan beberapa yang juga mendapat kebebasan seperti dirinya, tetapi kali ini, tidak ada seorang pun dan lampu koridor juga sedikit temaram.

Penasaran, Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu dan menguping.

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Kalau kau ingin keluar, kau harus melupakannya."

Chanyeol mendengar suara seorang pria, kata-katanya entah kenapa terdengar menghipnotis di telinganya. Ia pikir ia mengenali suara itu di suatu tempat, kemudian ia ingat bahwa pria itu adalah salah satu staf yang menangani bagian pengobatan kejiwaan. Dia seorang ahli terapi jiwa bernama dr. Jung.

Dia mendekatkan diri dan nyaris histeris (ia terperanjat) saat terdengar suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari balik pintu. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat memulihkan diri saat pintu itu terbuka dan seorang pria berkacamata memandangnya dingin. Ada dua orang pekerja lain berseragam putih di belakangnya, tapi perhatian Chanyeol tersita oleh wanita yang diikat ke kursi interogasi dengan bekas hitam-hitam di kulit.

Chanyeol mengenalnya. Ia mengenalnya saat berjalan-jalan di luar. Ia mengenalnya sebagai Hwang Miyoung, gadis yang menunjukkan perilaku destruktif diri sendiri tingkat tinggi setelah dengan parah membakar adik laki-lakinya hingga ia diopname berbulan-bulan. Ia selalu mengira rumah sakit itu aneh mengecapnya berbahaya karena gadis itu sehari-harinya lembut dan pemalu; Chanyeol pernah saling bertukar sapa dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia bilang Chanyeol itu pintar karena mengetahui beragam jenis nama bunga. Chanyeol menyukainya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, kaki-tangannya terikat ke kursi dan mulutnya diselotip. Rambutnya lepek karena terlalu banyak berkeringat dan ia memandangi Chanyeol dengan mata lebar sebelum pingsan, matanya mengarah ke atas sebelum kepalanya terkulai ke samping.

Chanyeol mengambil selangkah mundur, otaknya masih belum sanggup memproses apa yang terjadi maupun apa yang ia lihat. Ia tidak yakin apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap gadis itu tapi entah kenapa ia merasa gusar. Jantungnya berdebar, menghantam-hantam di dada hingga ia tidak bisa meredakan amarahnya. Di sisi lain, meski ia sangat marah (Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupnya), ia juga sangat takut dan terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menempel ke tembok di belakangnya.

Pria berkacamata itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas pada kedua orang lain yang memegangi lengannya dan menyeretnya ke ruangan bersama Miyoung. Tidak pasti apa yang terjadi setelah pintu itu tertutup karena mereka semua menakutkan, memori mengerikan yang ingin Chanyeol tahan.

Ia terus mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya: "Tidak ada gunanya mengingat... lupakan apa yang kau lihat... _Lupakan_."

Chanyeol terbangung keesokan paginya dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut. Ia bangkit duduk di ranjang dan tidak dapat menggerakkan lengan dan kakinya, jadi ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat dirinya seperti terbalut baju pengekang seperti mumi.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawan... tidak ada gunanya mengingat apa yang kaulihat... _Lupakan_."

Ia melihat pria berkacamata lagi lalu ia merasa ditusuk lengan bawahnya dan sejurus rasa dingin dari _sesuatu_ mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Kurang lebih semenit kemudian, sensasi dingin berubah panas dan rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan di kaki membuatnya menggelepar di atas tempat tidur sambil meneriakkan isi pikiran yang tidak dapat diartikan dalam kata. Keringat dingin mengucur dan pupilnya melebar; dia merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, lalu rasa kantuk tiba-tiba muncul dan menguasainya.

"_Lupakan_."

* * *

"Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol pelan, dalam pandangannya tersirat kekhawatiran. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut di pipi Chanyeol yang membiru, menyusuri tiap luka yang tampak di kulitnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Kau bisa memberitahuku, Chanyeol, kita bisa meluruskan ini."

Chanyeol menutup telinganya dan beringsut bangun, memejamkan matanya erat karena _dia tak dapat mengingat_. Memori itu telah terhapus bersih dari benaknya atau mungkin dipaksa untuk terlupa. Yang dia ingat hanya debaran di dadanya juga ketakutan, ketakutan yang merenggut nyalinya hingga membuatnya terbangun di suatu malam dan melarikan diri.

"Baekhyun, aku takut... Chanyeol takut."

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menenangkannya dengan memeluknya sekarang. Dia memeluknya sepanjang malam dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya tertidur lagi.

* * *

Ia terbangun keesokan paginya saat wanita tua itu membangunkannya dan berkata, "Orang-orang dari rumah sakit itu di sini. Mereka mencari saudaramu."

Baekhyun tidak mendengar sirine polisi jadi ia menduga pihak rumah sakit telah mengirimkan beberapa orang sendiri untuk melakukan pencarian di daerah dan jalanan sekitar. Kata wanita itu mereka sedang mengecek tiap-tiap rumah, mencari seorang pasien gila dengan perilaku destruktif, sehingga jelas sekali mungkin satu atau dua orang yang menonton kemarin akan menunjukkan di mana Chanyeol berada. Ia segera membangunkan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya bergegas sembunyi di lemari pakaian.

Masih setengah sadar, Chanyeol menekuk kedua kaki panjangnya dan menyembunyikan diri dengan patuh di lemari di belakang baju-baju yang tergantung, sambil sesekali kepalanya jatuh karena mengantuk.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol, cukup... sst." Baekhyun meyakinkannya dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam sebelum menutup pintunya tepat di saat beberapa pria masuk lewat pintu depan.

"Dia di sini tadi malam." Wanita tua itu batuk sambil mengipasi api di tungku. Aktingnya benar-benar natural, Baekhyun sampai kaget beliau bisa melakukannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Aku memberinya sup dan dia lari ke arah sana," tunjuknya ke jalan yang berlawanan dari arah rumah sakit.

Pria berkacamata itu berpaling pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tanpa kata di ambang pintu dan bertanya, "Dan siapa kau?"

"Cucuku," jawab wanita tua itu dengar segera, "tidak ada yang bisa dilihat di sini, jadi pergilah sebelum aku memanggil polisi."

Orang-orang itu menggerutu dan memutuskan untuk pergi sesuai permintaannya, tapi pria berkacamata itu menoleh pada Baekhyun sekali lagi, dengan cermat mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun mengeruh saat mereka berkontak mata.

Baekhyun benci bagaimana pria itu terlihat mencemoohnya bahkan tanpa menggerakkan sama sekali otot wajahnya, seolah dia _tahu_ Chanyeol masih di sini tetapi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak. Ketika mereka sudah pergi, Baekhyun jauh lebih lega dan menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan di dadanya.

"Ada sup di kompor." Wanita tua itu berkata tanpa melihat Baekhyun, "Panaskan sebagian untuk dirimu dan saudaramu."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan dan mengatakan "terima kasih," sepintas memandangi percikan di tungku sebelum berbalik untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari lemari. Saat ia membuka pintunya, ia menemukan Chanyeol bersandar ke samping, tidur. Itu membuat Baekhyun takjub Chanyeol dapat tidur nyenyak di waktu-waktu seperti inisaat mereka berdua butuh untuk lebih perhatian.

* * *

"Apa?! Byun Baekhyun, kau dalam masalah besar kali ini, aku tidak akan menolongmu, _apa-apaan_!"

Baekhyun meringis dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga seraya Jongin memisuh dan berteriak padanya. Dia sudah mengira akan mendapat respon yang lebih buruk setelah menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi sampai sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang itu gila."

"Jadi, biarkan aku meluruskan ini, oke? Chanyeol dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa dan kemudian kau bilang sesuatu terjadi padanya di sana, entah bagaimana dia berhasil kabur dan sekarang kau menyanderanya sementara mereka sedang mencarinya?"

"Yeah, semacam itulah," kata Baekhyun dengan cuek sambil menyuapi Chanyeol sup karena dia masih setengah sadar dan tidak bisa menelan dengan sempurna entah kenapa (karena itu oto terikat di lehernya)." Aku tidak menyanderanya, bodoh. Aku cuma..."

"Menculiknya?"

"Yaah..."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, kau tamat kali ini, _kau benar-benar tamat kali ini_."

"Tenanglah. Semua terkendali, aku hanya ingin kau menolongku sekali ini saja dan juga beritahu ibuku aku menginap di tempatmu atau apalah."

"Terlambat, baekachu. Dia datang tadi pagi menanyakan keberadaaanmu dan kubilang aku tidak tahu."

_Sial. Bisa jadi polisi tengah mencari mereka saat ini._

"Aku akan kembali malam ini, dengan Chanyeol, ajdi jangan khawatir, oke?"

"Baekka? Kau mungkin sahabatku, tapi terkadang kau benar-benar idiot."

"Pergi dan hisap apalah sana."

"..."

"Halo?"

"Maaf, tidak kedengaran suaramu gara-gara suaraku yang lagi 'menghisap'," ejeknya.

Baekhyun mendesah.

Segera sesudah Baekhyun menutup telepon dan menaruh perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, anak itu sedang memakan sendiri supnya, dengan senyum kecil yang menyembuhkan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil merasakan temperatur dahi Chanyeol karena mereka tidur di luar semalam.

"Gatal." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggaruki bekas gigitan nyamuk di leher dan pipinya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega kali ini, senang karena Chanyeol sedikitnya sudah kembali seperti semula, meskipun lebih diam dari biasanya. Dia hanya mengira itu karena Chanyeol lelah, terlihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan betapa pucatnya Chanyeol dibanding dirinya. Lebih anehnya lagi ia sendiri tidak demam.

Dengan kulit Chanyeol yang begitu pucat, memar dan lecet di wajahnya semakin tampak jelas dan Baekhyun pikir itu bisa menjadi bukti untuk melawan pihak rumah sakit di pengadilan, karena mereka sekarang sudah mendapat pengacara untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali pulang. Apa pun yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya, ia tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang rumah sakit karena semuanya masuk akal: wanita menakutkan di halaman rumah sakit, sekretaris yang mencurigakan, ketakutan Chanyeol yang tak beralasan, pria berkacamata...

"Chanyeol, kita akan pulang hari ini, jadi kau harus makan yang banyak, ya?" katanya sambil merapikan rambut coklat keriting Chanyeol ke belakang seraya tersenyum saat saudaranya mengangguk.

"Chanyeol bisa pulang dengan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menguap karena dia kurang tidur semenjak semalaman menenangkan Chanyeol hingga tidur siang terdengar bagus. Setelah memakan sup, ia menyodorkan Chanyeol selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang ia temukan di ruangan dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap sibuk selama ia beristirahat.

Wanita tua itu mampir, berkata dia akan belanja sayur-mayur dan bertanya pada Chanyeol kalau dia mau ikut dengannya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dengan Baekhyun, mencatat dan menulis-nulis di kertasnya.

Baekhyun tertidur cukup cepat dan tidak bermimpi apa-apa saat tidur karena pikiran dan badannya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu selain benar-benar berhibernasi, namun, di tengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya, ia mendengar bisikan:

"_Kebakaran... kebakaran... panas... Baekhyun, panas!_"

* * *

.

t/n: terima kasih sudah mengikuti :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. It belongs to jindeul.**

* * *

_***Chapter 25;**_

Kebakaran. _Kebakaran_.

Baekhyun mendengar panggilan kesulitan Chanyeol, namun pikirannya ada di tempat lain; ia terbawa dalam mimpi.

Dia tidak yakin di mana ia berada pada mulanya. Rumah ini asing tapi perabotannya tidak asing, jadi Baekhyun menyimpulkan ia sedang berada di rumah sebelumnya, rumah tempat ia tinggal dengan ayahnya. Ia menunduk dan melihat dirinya dalam balutan seragam kesebelasan, bertelanjang kaki. Iseng, ia menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya dan ada tujuh, delapan, sembilan jari di masing-masing kaki, yang Baekhyun anggap aneh (tapi dia sedang bermimpi, jadi tidak ada yang aneh di dalamnya). Koridor yang ia lewati serasa tidak berujung, dan di pertengahan jalan, ia sadar dirinya lebih kecil, atau langit-langitnya yang lebih tinggi. Sekali lagi, ia tidak berpikir hal itu cukup aneh.

Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil dan mendongak untuk melihat ayahnya menenteng sepasang sepatu sepak bola yang baru, yang sebenarnya, sepatu pertamanya. "Ayah!" serunya sambil berlarian menuju figur di ujung koridor. Anehnya lagi, kakinya terasa seperti timah di setiap langkah yang dia ambil, maka ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat kakinya tidak lagi ada di sana. Ia tengah berjalan di atas lutut yang pendek dan gemuk, semua di bawah itu diamputasi.

"Ayah!" teriaknya. Tidak ada gunanya. Bayangan ayahnya memudar dan api berkobar di mana-mana. Ia dikelilingi oleh setan-setan marah. Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di wajahnya.

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun!_"

Ia terbangun lagi dan api telah menghilang. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang lebih sunyi, putih, dan pastinya asing. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk bangun, karena termakan ketakutan oleh ingatan tentang kakinya yang diamputasi, dan menemukan bahwa setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya utuh kembali. Kali ini, kepalanya dipasangi dengan perlengkapan logam dan ada beberapa pria berbaju putih berbicara di sampingnya. Ia terikat di meja pemeriksaan.

"Dia gila. Dia membahayakan diri sendiri dan orang lain."

Mata Baekhyun melotot saat mereka mengambil alat-alat tajam dan mendekatkannya pada Baekhyun, tapi sebelum ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit bukan main dari alat-alat tersebut, segalanya tiba-tiba terasa _panas_. Menyala. Saat ia membuka mata (dalam mimpinya), pria-pria itu tak berkepala dan ruangan itu tiba-tiba dilalap api. Mereka tenggelam dalam lautan api dan Baekhyun terjebak. Ia tidak mampu bergerak.

Hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba ia terjaga ialah "Chanyeol!". Mimpinya menguap ke udara dan ia terbangun ke dalam mimpi buruk. Asap di mana-mana, asap begitu tebalnya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat beberapa meter di depannya ataupun bernapas karena rasanya seperti racun bagi paru-parunya. Rumah itu kebakaran dan semuanya terbakar dengan hebatnya hingga Baekhyun tidak tahu mana jalan keluarnya atau adakah jalan keluar di titik ini.

Tapi dia tahu Chanyeol ada di situ.

* * *

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol yang mengguncang-guncang pundaknya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar yang terblokir. "Kita harus keluar! Baekhyun bisa berjalan!"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terbatuk, tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk bangun, dia tidak bisa. Seolah-olah kakinya lumpuh atau sudah tidak ada. Dengan kedua tangan di pundak Chanyeol, ia melirik ke bawah dan ia tidak percaya melihat sebuah balok kayu telah menimpa kakinya. Harusnya ia berteriak tapi ia tidak bisa bernapas dan asap makin menebal membuat matanya pedih dan pandangannya mengabur juga. "Chanyeol, kau harus keluar." Ia terbatuk, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk yang _sangat buruk_.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Chanyeol akan pergi dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terbatuk lagi, paru-parunya seperti dibakar dan tenggorokannya sangat kering sehingga ia tidak dapat bernapas lagi. Namun begitu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri demi Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol juga berada di kesulitan karena Baekhyun. Mereka menyingkirkan balok kayu itu ke samping, lalu Baekhyun memperhatikan di balik kepulan asap dan kobaran api, tangan saudaranya itu melepuh terbakar.

"Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata sembari menggenggam bagian kemeja saudaranya dan menariknya sangat dekat hingga mereka berhadapan mata ke mata di tengah-tengah neraka itu. Ia mendengar teriakan orang-orang dari luar dan ia _merasakan_ api mulai menjilat kulitnya saat ia mulai berbicara dengan pelan. "Chanyeol, kau bisa pergi tanpa aku. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. Ujung jari tangan Chanyeol nyaris menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana tanpa Baekhyun. Aku...," ia mendesah pelan, "aku tidak takut... kalau bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar itu, namun sebelum ia sempat membalas, ia kehilangan kesadaran dan terkulai di lengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. Ketika semua usaha mengguncang-guncangnya gagal, ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher an di balik lutut Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mengangkatnya, tapi seluruh kekuatan di kakinya telah hilang dan ada batasan berapa lama Chanyeol bisa bertahan sebelum dia juga pingsan akibat menghirup terlalu banyak asap dan menahan temperatur yang membara. Tapi, dia mencoba dan mencoba lagi hingga Baekhyun berada di dadanya dan dia sendiri bediri.

Keringat mengalir di wajahnya yang melepuh dan Chanyeol berteriak "tolong!" pada api tersebut seolah ada yang akan menjawab. Setiap orang normal pasti akan bertaruh dan berlari melewati api, tapi Chanyeol kurang dalam berpikir kritis dan pemikiran bahwa keamanan ada di luar di balik api jauh di luar nalarnya. Baginya, mereka terjebak di sebuah ruangan, sama seperti bagaimana ia terjebak di antara dinding-dinding putih rumah sakit.

Ia menoleh kanan-kiri dan melangkah tak tentu arah, berteriak saat sebagian atap kayu itu roboh dan nyaris menimpa mereka berdua. "Tolong! Seseorang, tolong!" Dia berteriak terus, suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya panas.

Chanyeol berlutut dan menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat, secara naluri melindungi tubuhnya dari puing-puing yang berjatuhan. "Baekhyun..." Ia menangis sembari menyentuh pipi saudaranya dengan lembut.

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar seperti orang-orang berteriak dan otak Chanyeol tiba-tiba paham. Berhenti sebentar, ia menurunkan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut untuk menghindarkan api dari tubuhnya terlebh dulu, lalu ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang terbakar di lantai. Ia ayunkan ke pintu terdekat dan pintu itu retak, kayunya berjatuhan sedikit-sedikit hingga akhirnya runtuh dengan pukulan kedua.

Ada cahaya.

Para pemadam kebakaran yang telah merangsek masuk terlambat malah menyiramkan air lewat selang daripada menyelamatkan mereka. Chanyeol mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk mengangkat Baekhyun kembali, lalu berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari rumah yang terbakar itu tepat waktu untuk paramedis merenggut saudaranya darinya. "Baekhyun!" teriaknya dengan parau selagi mereka mengangkut Baekhyun ke atas tandu dan ia sendiri ditarik dan diborgol menghadap mobil polisi.

* * *

"Apa dia orangnya?" tanya seorang polisi pada pria berkacamata yang mengangguk.

"Dia orangnya, pasien yang kabur."

"Kami akan memberinya perawatan medis lebih dulu."

"Itu tidak perlu," jawab pria itu. "Rumah sakit kami juga bagian dari perawatan medis. Kami akan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya secepatnya dan aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Pak."

* * *

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol saat ambulan terlihat seperti titik di kejauhan, dan ia pun dimasukkan ke bagian belakang van putih dan dibawa ke penjara rumah sakit.

.

"_Park Chanyeol, pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul yang kabur, akan menghadapi beberapa tuntutan karena melawan untuk ditangkap, pembakaran property pribadi, dan penculikan terhadap saudara tirinya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."_

.

"_Bagaimana keadaan saudara tirinya? Masih tak merespon?" _

"_Tidak ada respon. Mungkin akan lebih baik baginya untuk tetap tenang beberapa saat, atau setidaknya sampai semua ini berakhir."_

.

"Park Chanyeol, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kausampaikan sebagai pembelaan atas insiden yang terjadi dua malam yang lalu?" Seorang pengacara duduk di sebelah pria lain yang menatap kosong buku catatan yang membuka. Pengacara itu mengerti kurangnya respon Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membela diri, lalu menulis sesuatu di papan tulis kecil. "Baiklah. Apa ada yang ingin kausampaikan kalau begitu?"

"Ini semua salah Chanyeol, kan?" kata Chanyeol dengan pelan, matanya berlinang air mata. "Ini semua salah Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun terluka, iya kan?" Ia menggenggam pensilnya kuat-kuat dan menatap lama dan tajam buku catatannya, halamannya basah oleh air mata. Setelah ia ditahan, rumah sakit telah "menyembuhkannya" dengan merawat luka bakarnya dan mereka juga memotong rambutnya hingga rambut Chanyeol tidak lagi panjang dan keriting, tetapi pendek. Ada banyak luak bakar di tangannya yang sudah mereka perban sepenuhnya dan Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa memegang pensil tanpa menjatuhkannya berkali-kali. Ada pula bekas luka yang panjang di pipi kanannya saat api membakar ke dalam dagingnya.

Usai insiden itu, Chanyeol semakin diam. Ia menolak menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang yang menjenguknya dan hanya bertanya tentang Baekhyun semata. Kalau ia ditinggal sendiri, ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya menatap kosong buku catatannya seolah lupa caranya menulis.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa sebelum kita menemukan jawabannya," pengacara itu berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ini semua salah Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan dan bermain sepak bola lagi, kan?"

_Bodoh, bodoh, Chanyeol bodoh..._

Ia menjambak rambutnya yang pendek dan menangis.

* * *

"Maaf Nyonya Byun. Aku tahu dia akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah, jadi aku mengiriminya pesan dan menemukan di mana dia berada. Dia bilang dia butuh bantuan tentang sesuatu, jadi kupikir aku akan pergi dan membawa mereka berdua kembali," kata Jongin di luar bangsal Baekhyun dengan Ibu Bakehyun. "Aku sampai di sana terlambat..."

Saat beliau meninggalkannya di koridor untuk bicara dengan dokternya, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok terdekat dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tiba lebih cepat. Apa dirinya akan menerobos api untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Apa ia benar-benar cukup berani? Pertanyaan yang membuatnya ragu itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun yang sedang hilang kesadaran karena sebagian dirinya merasa bertanggung jawab untuknya. Andai ia datang lebih awal...

Ia mereka ulang jalan yang ia tempuh dalam kepalanya.

_Ia turun di tempat pemberhentian bus kurang lebih satu mil dari daerah tempat Baekhyun mungkin berada. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia mendengar dua orang wanita yang sedang membicarakan tentang orang yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa dan bahwa orang-orang berseragam putih sedang mencari pasien itu. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu mencari alamat yang diberikan Baekhyun dan menubruk seorang pria di tengah langkahnya, seorang pria dengan kacamata aneh. _

_Pria itu tampak terburu-buru, jadi Jongin menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf dan berlalu. Bagaimanapun, ia menoleh balik untuk melihat orang asing itu membawa cangklong sebelum menghilang di pojokan. Ia tidak menemukannya aneh sampai ia tiba di tempat kejadian perkara. Saat ia tiba di ujung daerah, rumah itu sudak kebakaran, polisi dan paramedis mendorongnya minggir untuk mengendalikan api. Ia ada di sana saat Chanyeol keluar dengan sempoyongan membawa Baekhyun di lengannya (yang merupakan saat di mana ia menghela napas lega), tapi ia belum cukup berani untuk menampakkan diri. _

_Ia berbalik dan pria berkacamata itu ada di sana, berbicara dengan salah satu polisi yang mendorong Chanyeol ke mobil polisi dan memborgolnya. Saat tempat kejadian perkara itu sudah bersih, Jongin mendengar pria berkacamata itu berkata pada pihak yang berwajib bahwa itu semua adalah aksi pembakaran dan bahwa Chanyeol yang telah memulai api di dekat dapur. _

_Lucunya yaitu, Jonginlah yang pertama melihat api itu dimulai, dan kebakaran itu dimulai di dekat belakang rumah._

* * *

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story. It is belong to **jindeul**.

* * *

_***Chapter 26;**_

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu, Baekyeonce?" senyum Jongin sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping temannya yang tengah dirawat. Setelah berjam-jam lamanya, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata dan Jongin kebetulan menjadi orang pertama yang menyaksikan.

Jongin tak mampu meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun meskipun hari telah larut dan para dokter mendesaknya untuk kembali lain waktu. Ada rasa kesetiaan, tentu saja, namun pengkhianatan juga turut bergolak dalam perutnya. Jongin pikir, andai saja ia sampai lebih awal, mungkin ia mampu mencegah semua ini terjadi, atau bila saja ia cukup berani untuk masuk ke dalam bara api, maka Chanyeol tak akan butuh waktu selama itu untuk membopong Baekhyun keluar.

Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya. Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol mampu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memasuki sebuah gedung yang terbakar dengan membawa seseorang yang sama berat dengannya? Bagaimana caranya ia mampu mempertaruhkan segala yang ia miliki hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain? Mungkin, pikir Jongin, mungkin untuk mengambil resiko tak ada hubungannya dengan seberapa pintar dirimu namun seberapa besar rasa cintamu.

Tetap saja, hal itu tak menghapus rasa bersalahnya, ketika ia menatap Baekhyun dan melihat pemuda itu beranjak duduk. "Santai saja." ucapnya, "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu. Kau baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan mengeluh, mengusapkan tangan pada wajahnya yang terasa kaku seluruhnya. "Yeah, rasanya seperti dilempar dengan batu-bata." ia bergumam, memijat bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Berapa lama aku tertidur? Dimana Chanyeol?"

Jongin tak tega untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua dengan jujur, jadi ia menjawab yang pertama. "Beberapa hari. Berita baiknya Chanyeol baik-baik saja, berita buruknya... yah..." Ia mengernyit, tak mampu bertemu pandang Baekhyun ketika sang pemuda menyibak selimut dan menemukan kedua kakinya yang terbebat gips tebal. "Kakimu patah. Kau dilarikan ke ruang operasi dan mereka menyambungnya kembali."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak bisa bermain bola lagi, Baek. Mereka memasukkan pipihan besi dalam tulangmu, para dokter bilang kau harus istirahat total dari olahraga."

"... Apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, menatap Jongin tak percaya.

Menghela nafas, Jongin bangkit dan meraih catatan yang disematkan di ujung tempat tidur. Ia membolak-balik halaman-halamannya, membaca diagnosa para pasien dengan nada mengejek hanya untuk mencerahkan suasana. Ketika ia selesai, ia merendahkan catatannya dan menghela nafas, kembali terduduk di kursi. "Hei... tapi kau tak pernah tahu, bila kau akan mampu untuk berlari lagi, kau bisa menentukan standar dan menjadi keajaiban yang dibicarakan para dokter, 'kan?"

Ia tersenyum, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Malam itu, Baekhyun menangis berjam-jam dan kaus Jongin basah oleh air mata.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, sidang kasus diadakan untuk menentukan nasib Chanyeol. Nasib yang mana tak ia miliki pada awalnya, namun ketika para dewan yang mengerjakan kasusnya menerima petisi bertandatangan dari sebuah sekolah yang menentang rehabilitasi Chanyeol, dewan sidang memutuskan membawa dua pengacara kasus untuk menyelesaikan kasus hingga tuntas.

Dua-puluh empat jam sebelum kasus dibuka, pengacara pembela meminta kaset rekaman dari ruang tahanan Chanyeol, untuk menginvestigasi apakah benar pemuda itu memang bersifat brutal sehari-harinya. Para staf enggan untuk menyerahkan sebuah kaset yang menampilkan lorong sunyi dan ruang tahanan pribadi institusi itu.

Namun, ada satu adegan dimana Chanyeol berlari keluar ruangan, memukul dan menendang para staf yang menghalangi jalannya. Sang pengacara mengembalikan kaset rekaman pada kepolisian dan mencari bukti baru.

Sejauh ini, kondisi Chanyeol masih tersudutkan.

Ketika sidang dibuka, staf utama institusi mengambil kursi di salah satu sisi pojok ruangan. Chanyeol dibawa oleh dua lelaki berpakaian putih, pergelangan lengannya menyilang dibelakang punggung. Ia begitu terlihat kurus dan lelah hingga ia terus menerus limbung, kantung matanya kini ungu gelap. Seolah-olah para lelaki itu tengah memegangi sisa kerangka dari seorang manusia.

Baekhyun masuk dari pintu lain, memakai kursi roda, dengan ibunya yang mendorong kursi rodanya spanjang jalan. Setengah jalan, ia meminta ibunya untuk berhenti dan dengan keras kepala mendorong sendiri rodanya ke tempat duduknya di belakang podium kayu. Ketika orang-orang berdatangan, ruang sidang terasa dingin dan tensi ketegangan berbaur di udara yang kemudian Jongin sela ketika ia berdeham.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat satu sama lain pada dua sisi ruangan yang berbeda.

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan ia hampir meneriakkan nama Baekhyun bila tidak karena fakta bahwa Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya, dan ibu Baekhyun menutupi pandang darinya.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tetap menjaga pandangannya kebawah, menunggu sang hakim untuk memulai sidang.

Tak lama, pengacara dari pihak penuntut mempunyai kesempatan untuk menuntut mereka, dengan rekaman dan saksi untuk menunjukkan bagaimana dan mengapa Chanyeol ditahan begitu sering sebelumnya. Sang pengacara menyebutkan kelakuannya itu kasar dan gila, yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menculik saudara tirinya dan menempatkannya dalam bahaya besar. Sebagai kata terakhir, pengacara menawarkan rekaman pengamatan dari kelakuan Chanyeol tepat sebelum dia kabur dari institusi.

"Pasien Park Chanyeol tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan sebagai pembelaan dalam interogasi, hanya kata-kata yang saya kutip, Semuanya salah Chanyeol, kan? Baekhyun sampai terluka, semua ini salah Chanyeol, kan? Dia telah mengatakan itu selama dua minggu."

Kemudian pengadilan dilanjutkan untuk memutar rekaman yang telah dikumpulkan oleh institusi tentang ledakan kekerasan Chanyeol dan bukti-bukti foto pembakaran yang dia lakukan di lingkungan terdekat. Orang-orang yang diwawancarai menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol gila dan perlu ditahan.

Ketika saatnya giliran pihak pembela untuk berbicara, seorang pengacara, gadis mungil bernama Kim Taeyeon bangkit dari kursinya. Saat dia berdiri, para pria di ruangan itu terdengar mencibirnya pelan. Dari penampilannya, dia terlihat seperti baru menjalani kasus pertamanya. Dia mengabaikan cemooh itu, membetulkan kaca mata putih dengan frame dari kawat miliknya dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya. Suaranya memang kecil tapi dia bisa menyampaikannya dengan jelas. "Saya ingin menunjukkan beberapa kekurangan pada rekaman yang tadi anda tunjukkan," katanya.

Saat rekamannya diputar kembali, dia memberhentikan di satu titik dimana ruangan tempat Chanyeol menyerobot keluar itu terbuka lebar. Dia menunjuk kepada tangan yang terjulur keluar dari sana, jari-jarinya dilumuri oleh sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti darah. "Pasien Park Chanyeol ditemukan di lokasi kejadian dalam keadaan luka parah di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya."

"Apa anda menuduh institusi melakukan tindakan kekerasan, nona?" pria berkacamata itu bertanya.

"Ya," katanya, mendekap kertas-kertas itu. "Saya menyerahkan rekaman itu kepada polisi dan mereka menginvestigasi apakah rekaman itu diedit, yang mana ditemukan beberapa klip dipotong dari durasi aslinya. Seperti yang dapat anda lihat disini... detik-detik dalam video terlewatkan beberapa detik. Membuatnya terlihat seperti satu kejadian terjadi setelah kejadian yang lain."

"Konyol."

"Lanjutkan." hakim memerintahkan.

Taeyeon berdeham lalu menunjuk orang lain yang ada di dalam ruangan tempat Chanyeol berusaha keluar dari sana sebelumnya. "Dan kita lihat disini ada pasien lain di dalam ruangan bersama Tuan Park Chanyeol dilihat dari label nama di bagian dada sebelah kanan."

"Dia adalah salah satu staf kami." si pria berkacamata menggerutu.

"Kebalikannya, para staf memakain label nama mereka di sebelah kiri, para pasien di sebelah kanan. Saya telah diberi izin oleh keluarga pasien untuk membawanya kemari, untuk memberikan kesaksian." Dia menunjuk seorang perempuan berbaju putih seperti Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya. Pasien itu dibawa ke podium.

"Nona Hwang Minyoung?" tanya Taeyeon. "Bisakah anda memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi malam itu, saat anda dan Park Chanyeol dibawa ke sebuah ruangan oleh para staf?"

Minyoung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, wajahnya pucat seperti kertas. Dia benar-benar terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bibirnya tertutup rapat sambil melirik Taeyeon dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Dia menunduk kembali dan menggeleng.

Pria berkacamata itu menyeringai. "Dia tidak pernah bicara semenjak dia dibawa ke pengamanan, Yang Mulia. Sangat jelas dia tidak mempunyai kecerdasan untuk mencerna apapun yang melewati kaidah dari apa yang telah terjadi."

"Dia bisa." Chanyeol menyela, menatap Minyoung dan bergumam pelan. "Dia bisa bicara."

* * *

"Wow, Chanyeol, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak sekali nama bunga-bunga? Kau sangat pintar, ya?"

* * *

Saat Minyoung mendongak kaget, Chanyeol menatapnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk beberapa saat. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya yang kering sebelum berbicara melalui dengung kipas angin di dalam ruangan dengan penuh rasa takut. "M-Mereka membawa kita ke sebuah ruangan... mereka mengikatku ke meja dan melakukan segala jenis... sesuatu yang buruk... dan Chanyeol... Chanyeol berusaha membuat mereka berhenti dan..."

"Bohong! Dia berbohong, Yang Mulia!" si pria berkacamata menyalak, menunjuk dan menuduh gadis yang ketakutan itu.

"Lalu?" Taeyeon bertanya kepada Minyoung, tatapannya masih terpaku pada gadis itu. "Lalu apa lagi yang mereka lakukan, Minyoung-sshi?"

"Mereka memberitahu... Chanyeol... mereka akan membunuh saudaranya jika ia memberitahu siapapun."

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan mulai berbisik-bisik dan berbicara satu sama lain karena terkejut. Hakim membungkam mereka dan menoleh ke arah para staf yang juga terlihat sama terkejutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan pengacara mereka terlihat ngeri, berusaha mengumpulkan data apapun untuk membantah bukti-bukti itu.

"Yang Mulia," pengacara itu berkata, "Sang pasien melakukan pembakaran, membahayakan beberapa warga desa, dan membuat saudaranya masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja jenis kekerasan yang seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang waras."

"Sebenarnya," Taeyeon berkata, "Kim Jongin bersaksi bahwa nyala api tidak dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol dan tidak berasal dari dapur melainkan ketel. Secara logika, tidak masuk akal kalau Park Chanyeol telah dengan sengaja mencoba menjebak saudaranya di dalam api saat dirinya ditemukan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari api meskipun dirinya dalam keadaan cacat. Dokter mengatakan, kalau sedikit saja terlambat, dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa saja sudah binasa di dalam api. Setelah diinvestigasi lebih lanjut, polisi menemukan bahwa api disebabkan oleh kerusakan pada ketel. Lalu, kenapa, Tuan Kim Jongin bersaksi bahwa dia melihat salah satu staf institusi membawa pipa timah, pergi terburu-buru?"

Ada sebuah kesunyian yang lengang dan panjang di dalam ruang sidang.

"Ini adalah petisi yang diisi oleh seluruh siswa yang seangkatan dengan Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah berlaku kasar di lingkungan kelasnya. Faktanya, saya juga menerima surat yang ditulis tangan oleh seorang siswa pindahan bernama Lu Han yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencegahnya lompat dari atap gedung sekolah." Taeyeon mengangkat selembar kertas dengan beberapa tanda tangan yang berbeda dan sebuah surat di dalam amplop dari China.

Saat sidang pertama selesai, para pengacara diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada para saksi. Taeyeon meminta sidang dengan Chanyeol dan bertemu dengannya di sebuah ruangan privat hanya untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Saat duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol, dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatap bros bunga di bajunya. Dia harusnya sudah mulai bertanya tentang apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, tetapi dia ingin mencari tahu tentang kesukaannya terlebih dahulu. "Kau tahu bunga apa ini?" dia bertanya, menunjuk brosnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baby's Breath."

"Mereka bilang bunga ini melambangkan kebahagiaan." Taeyeon berkata pelan, tersenyum.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Hanya..." dia berkata dengan parau, tatapannya menerawang dan jari-jari terjerat satu sama lain. "Kadang-kadang. Itu melambangkan... melambangkan kematian... Itu melambangkan p-perpisahan..." dia berkata pelan, mendongak seperti dia mengingat sesuatu. "Itu melambangkan kematian dan perpisahan." Dia membuka mulut untuk membasahi bibirnya, berpikir keras. "Dan... sebuah mawar melambangkan cinta... itu melambangkan cinta..." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh mawar merah di tengah-tengah bros yang dikelilingi bunga Baby's Breath. "Kalau disana ada sebuah mawar... Itu berarti... Aku mencintaimu sampai mati."

Taeyeon tersenyum lembut, melihat air mata berkilauan di mata Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." kata Chanyeol, mendongak dengan cepat, "Baekhyun adalah mawarnya... terkadang aku adalah kematian dan perpisahan... tetapi bersama Baekhyun... Aku... lebih dari itu..."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

"Sampai mati."

* * *

Saat interogasinya telah usai, Taeyeon membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk membetulkan riasan wajahnya supaya air matanya tidak mencoreng eyelinernya yang tipis. Lalu, dia dipanggil ke dalam ruang sidang untuk sidang yang terakhir.

Dia duduk dan melihat beberapa orang di dekat podium hakim sedang berbisik-bisik sampai hakim mengumumkan beritanya keras-keras: "Saksi Byun Baekhyun telah mengundurkan diri. Sidang akan berlanjut tanpa kehadirannya."

* * *

.

Baekmuffin's note: maaf updatenya telat. Sebenernya tadi udah sempet ngepost tetapi ada kesalahan format penulisan ;_; karena saya tidak biasa post chapter jadinya masih kurang tahu apa yang harus digunakan agar tulisannya menjadi persis seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. harap dimaklumi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story. It is belong to **jindeul**.

t/n: doble apdet!

* * *

_***Chapter 27;**_

"Yang Mulia, saya izin keluar selama sepuluh menit," kata Taeyeon, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu di seberang sana.

Para juri merasa enggan untuk memberikan izin, tetapi ketika dia berkeras bahwa itu penting, ia memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu lima menit. Taeyeon pergi melesat keluar dari ruang sidang begitu cepat sampai hampir membuatnya jatuh ke karpet yang kasar. Koridornya kosong dan beberapa ruangan yang dia lewati juga kosong. Tetapi, dia melihat seseorang di kursi roda sedang memandang keluar jendela, dikelilingi oleh kesunyian yang pekat.

Dia menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa suara meskipun sepatu hak tingginya menghasilkan bunyi gemertak pelan ketika bersentuhan dengan bagian lantai tanpa karpet. Mungkin saja dia telah menarik perhatiannya karena dia melirik ke belakang dan terlihat jengkel karena dia tidak sendirian.

"Tunggu," dia berkata saat ia baru saja akan pergi menjauh, "Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang apapun." dia berkata dengan sengit.

Taeyeon menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya ke belakang telinga dan menaruh tangannya di salah satu pegangan kursi roda, mendesaknya untuk tinggal. Dia harus. Setelah apa yang telah didengarnya dari Chanyeol, dia tidak yakin bagaimana hal ini akan berhasil, bagaimana Chanyeol seharusnya berkumpul dengan keluarganya, saat seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan berpaling darinya.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa. Aku tahu, pasti sulit untuk melewati semua hal yang kau lewati, Baekhyun." katanya, berharap Baekhyun tidak keberatan ia memanggil namanya secara informal. "Tetapi Chanyeol membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Dia tidak membutuhkanku."

Taeyeon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon saat dia melihat bayangan Baekhyun di jendela di seberangnya, kedua pipinya lembab oleh air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia coba sembunyikan. Dia tidak yakin mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu atau apa yang membuatnya berpikiran bahwa dia tidak dibutuhkan, bahwa Chanyeol—dari sekian banyak orang—tidak membutuhkannya, tetapi dia tahu bahwa hal ini bukanlah suatu perjuangan yang dapat dia menangkan. "Chanyeol telah berjuang dengan sesuatu yang sulit baginya selama hidupnya. Bukankah sudah waktunya seseorang berada di sampingnya dan membantunya menang dalam pertarungan yang tak dapat ia menangkan? Terutama kau. Dia mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, sesenggukan, "Dia akan lebih baik tanpa aku. Aku orang yang membuatnya…"

Dia berhenti ketika ada seorang pria yang memanggil Taeyeon, lalu dia menyadari bahwa seseorang mungkin saja mengirimnya atau dia tidak mungkin datang kesana untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia hanya orang asing, bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya, merasa malu dan kaku seperti ada beban yang berat menekan bahunya, ia ingin membakarnya atau melemparnya jauh semuanya sekaligus. Semakin lama dia terdiam, semakin terasa berat sampai dia merasa tenggelam ke dalam dasar rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa memenangkan ini tanpa dirimu." Taeyeon berkata pelan dan meremas bahunya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Saat Taeyeon pergi, Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah jangkar yang melilit hatinya dan menyeretnya ke dasar perutnya. Dia menghela napas perlahan dan mencoba membersihkan pikirannya, tapi bahkan air mata di pelupuk matanya terasa sangat berat.

Mungkin Taeyeon berpikir bahwa dia kecewa karena dia tidak lagi bisa berjalan, bahwa dia marah pada Chanyeol karena sudah mengacaukan masa depannya. Dia sangat kecewa karena hal itu, pasti, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol atas semua kesialan yang dialaminya. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol telah menyelamatkannya. Mereka bisa saja mati lemas dan terbakar hidup-hidup di dalam bangunan itu tetapi melalui niat yang tulus, Chanyeol berhasil membawa tubuhnya keluar dari rumah yang hancur itu dengan satu alasan.

Baekhyun harus memilih apa alasannya. Dia telah mengacaukan hidup Chanyeol dari awal dan apabila Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dia mungkin tidak akan berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bertemu Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu ada kehidupan di luar sana selain sepak bola. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu nama-nama bunga-bunga bodoh itu dan tidak akan merasa bersalah ketika dia baru saja memanggil mereka bodoh. Jadi, mungkin memang dia egois dan Baekhyun telah menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan tentang bertemu Chanyeol, mungkin, tapi dia lalu berpikir Chanyeol menghargai dirinya berada disana.

Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk memutar kursi rodanya karena dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana membuat benda sialan itu bekerja, tetapi ketika dia sudah berbalik, dia mendorongnya menuju ke ruang sidang dan berdoa kepada Tuhan kalau dia belum terlambat. Saat dia berhasil melewati setengah koridor, kursi rodanya terjebak di perbatasan antar lantai dan karpet, membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Dia jatuh ke lantai dengan dentuman keras.

Rasa sakit di lututnya tidak tertahankan sampai tidak ada suara yang keluar untuk mengungkapkan panas yang bergelung di persendiannya. Baekhyun menggeliat di lantai dan memegang lututnya, air mata memenuhi pelupuknya karena lututnya terasa sangat sakit dan tidak ada orang di sekitar untuk menolongnya. Sepertinya usaha untuk meminta pertolongan sia-sia jadi dia mencoba berdiri, kekuatan di kakinya berkurang seiring dengan dorongan yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada gunanya.

* * *

"Tanpa Byun Baekhyun untuk bersaksi, kami tidak dapat menempatkan Park Chanyeol pada hak asuh Nyonya Byun. Kasus ini sangat mirip dengan pelaku kejahatan dan korban," sang hakim berkata.

"Yang Mulia, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang telah dilakukan rumah sakit itu pada Park Chanyeol. Mereka telah merusaknya sampai tidak bisa diperbaiki, secara etis hal itu salah dan tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Taeyeon menyatakan, tetapi sang hakim tidak gentar karena kasusnya bukan tentang apakah praktik lembaga yang dieksekusi itu etis atau tidak.

* * *

Baekhyun terhuyung jatuh ke sikutnya saat dia mendengar suara-suara di ruang sidang berbicara satu di antara yang lainnya. Dia tidak tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan karena rasa sakit yang berdenyut di seluruh tubuhnya; semakin banyak dia bergerak maka semakin sakit. Menangis pelan, Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dan meraih kursi rodanya, berusaha untuk duduk. Kakinya terasa seperti timah atau mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya dan dia tidak lagi bisa menggerakkannya.

Tetapi, bukannya terasa seperti mereka telah diamputasi. Mereka masih menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya dan jika dia punya keinginan, disana pasti ada jalan. Hati nurani Baekhyun terus menerus membesar lalu memudar, suara-suara di kepalanya terus membesar lalu mengecil pula.

Mulanya, dia mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya beberapa kali, menyuruhnya berlari menggunakan sepatu bola barunya. Lalu, ada Jongin berkata "Hey…tapi kau tidak pernah tahu, kalau kau bisa berlari lagi, kau bisa menentukan standar dan menjadi sebuah keajaiban yang dibicarakan para dokter itu, kan?" dan akhirnya Chanyeol yang memberitahunya bahwa dia yang terbaik, bahwa dia bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Saat dia menutup matanya, Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil yang membawa Chanyeol jauh dan dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna hanya melihatnya lenyap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras di telinganya dan dia mulai berkeringat.

Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

Mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi, Baekhyun meraih dinding sebagai tumpuan dan berdiri seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir dan belajar berjalan dengan kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Dia merasa batang besi yang ada di dalam kakinya bisa patah kapan saja, tetapi dia tetap berjalan. Itu bukan masalah menjadi seorang yang cacat. Itu masalah mengenai mencoba, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Dia berada beberapa langkah dari kursi roda saat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menantang kecacatannya. Satu, dua, tiga langkah. Satu kaki setelah yang lain. Rasa sakitnya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat seiring dengan langkah yang dia ambil tetapi Baekhyun berhasil membungkuk ke depan dan membuka pintu ruang sidang, hampir bertatap muka dengan beberapa staf yang berjaga di pintu.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah didorong keluar jika bukan karena ibunya yang menghampirinya untuk menopangnya.

"Maaf," dia tersenyum lelah, "Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil." Sangat ironis saat Baekhyun ingat bagaimana dia sering menggunakan alasan yang sama kepada gurunya ketika mereka bertanya mengapa dia terlambat. Kali ini, dia tidak berusaha menutupi Chanyeol melainkan menutupi dirinya sendiri. "Beri seorang yang cacat waktu untuk istirahat, ya?" dia menyeringai, mengambil tempat duduk dan menutupi fakta bahwa dia hampir mati di koridor.

Ruang sidang menjadi sunyi setelah dirinya kembali dan ada jeda yang sangat tidak nyaman sebelum akhirnya sang hakim berbicara, mencoba untuk mengorganisir apa yang telah terjadi sebelum kemunculan Baekhyun yang tak terduga.

* * *

Saat tiba giliran Baekhyun untuk bersaksi untuk saudara angkatnya, Jongin membantunya ke podium dan ruangan menjadi sunyi.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol saat dia berbicara, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sedihnya dan cara mengerikan yang institusi itu telah lakukan untuk mengubahnya, mengurungnya sehingga dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti Chanyeolnya dengan rambut cokelat, keriting dan mata yang besar. Sebelum dia membuang lebih banyak waktu, dia berdeham dan memaksakan suaranya untuk berkata, "Nama saya Byun Baekhyun… Saya adalah saudara dari Park Chanyeol, saudara angkat… Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol menyelamatkan saya dari bangunan yang terbakar itu. Saat saya terbangun, ada api dimana-mana." dia berhenti sebentar, memori itu sangat jelas di kepalanya. "Saya tahu… Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyalakan api dan merisikokan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan saya, bahkan setelah saya menyuruhnya untuk pergi."

Dia menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan seolah-olah lidah api masih menjilati kulitnya. "Dia menyelamatkan saya. Dia menyelamatkan banyak orang." katanya, melihat isyarat sang pengacara agar ia segera menyelesaikan kesaksiannya, "Saya tahu jika saya terlahir kembali, saya akan tetap menjadi saudara dari Park Chanyeol."

Itu bukan apa-apa dari sebuah kesaksian, tidak dipikirkan secara profesional dan diucapkan dengan baik, tetapi yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun telah mengungkapkan semuanya dari hati dan beban di dadanya telah hilang.

Saat dia kembali duduk di kursinya, Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya.

.

Mungkin satu atau dua jam sudah terlewati sampai akhirnya kasus itu hampir berakhir.

"Park Chanyeol akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan semua pasien dan staf dari institusi akan menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Park Chanyeol akan ditempatkan pada hak asuh Nyonya Byun dan dibebaskan dari semua biaya."

Palu diketukkan ke sebuah balok kayu dan rapat dibubarkan.

* * *

"Jongin!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat dia datang mencari temannya yang berada di kursi roda berada dekat bersama ibunya, mengangguk ke arah Taeyeon dan berterima kasih atas semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Dia tersenyum dan melambai ke arah mereka berdua, dengan Jongin menjawil bahu Baekhyun dengan seringai lebar. "Kupikir dia orangnya, kawan. Aku dapat nomor teleponnya!" dia menyeringai sangat lebar.

"Kau apa?" Baekhyun tertawa, "Bagaimana dengan SooJung?"

"Kau benar soal dia bersikap keterlaluan, kupikir aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan cewek kekanakkan," dia menyeringai, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia melihat Taeyeon berjalan memakai rok dan blusnya. "Aku tertarik dengan wanita, rawr."

"Kepala seseorang akhirnya terpasang dengan benar," Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Aku akan menikahinya."

"Lupakan."

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah kasusnya dibubarkan, Baekhyun melihat departemen kepolisian melewati beberapa orang yang berkumpul di ruang duduk, masing-masing petugas membawa para anggota staf yang diborgol. Baekhyun merasa senang melihat si pria berkacamata untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pria itu dibawa masuk ke bagian belakang mobil polisi. Dia harusnya merasa kasihan pada pria itu, tetapi dia tidak; dia malah bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Kris.

"Baekhyun!"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, melihat Chanyeol dibebaskan dari borgolnya. Ada sebuah jeda beberapa saat sebelum si raksasa itu berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan Baekhyun ketakutan dia akan menjatuhkan mereka berdua kalau saja bukan karena Chanyeol meluncur dengan lututnya dan memeluknya supaya Baekhyun tidak perlu turun dari kursi rodanya.

"Ow." Chanyeol meringis ketika dia merasakan lututnya terbakar karena bergesekan dengan karpet, tetapi lengannya melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun dan dia menyeringai seperti tidak pernah melihatnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hey…" Baekhyun tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Chanyeol untuk memperhatikan bagaimana dia terlihat dengan rambut pendek. Dia menarik beberapa helai yang pendek dan tertawa kecil. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun." tangis Chanyeol, memeluk saudaranya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk lehernya. Dia memeluknya lebih erat saat orang-orang melewati mereka, berpikir bahwa mereka akan memisahkan mereka lagi atau dia harus ikut dengan orang-orang dari institusi. "Chanyeol ingin pulang ke rumah bersama Baekhyun."

"Ayo pulang ke rumah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menghela napas, suaranya bergetar, "Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Baekmuffin's note: Terima kasih untuk semua komentar positifnya^^


End file.
